Misteriosa Obsesión
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Desde el momento que lo vio, supo que él era diferente, y cuando lo volvió a encontrar descubrió que ya nada volvería a ser igual. YAOI (MihawkxZoro)
1. Chapter 1

**Misteriosa Obsesión.**

 **Fanfic YAOI**

 **Mara Loneliness**

 **One Piece [Mihawk x Zoro]**

Notas del fanfic:

 _Basado en el universo del anime de One Piece._

 _One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda._

 _Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

 _ **Resumen**_ :

Desde el momento que lo vio, supo que él era diferente, y cuando lo volvió a encontrar descubrió que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

 **Personajes:** Mihawk, Perona, Zoro

 **Categoria:** One Piece.

 **Genero:** Angustia, Romantico.

 **Clasificacion:** NC-17. No menores de 16 años.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

 **No Correspondido.**

1.

— Aceptó — dijo en voz alta, recostado en su cama mientras le joven pelirosa cambiaba sus vendajes sucios a causa de las heridas que no dejaban de abrirse. Todavía no lo podía creer, no después de que se burlara de aquella manera en su cara; había dejado de lado su orgullo, pero valdría la pena si con eso podía ser capaz de proteger a sus nakama.

— ¿Y crees que baste con sólo dos años? — inquirió Perona, mientras exprimía el trapo con el que curaba al muchacho —. Moria sama nos contaba historias horribles acerca de aquellos mares.

— Tiene que bastar — respondió él con convicción —, se lo debo a Luffy... se lo prometí.

Perona suspiró, sabía que aquel no era el momento de contarle las historias que había oído, en aquel momento lo que él necesitaba era descansar y recuperar un poco de fuerza antes de comenzar a entrenar. Sonrió con ternura cuando lo escucho emitir el primer ronquido.

2.

Atravesó la puerta de su recamara con lentitud. Estaba frustrado, decepcionado y melancólico. Desde el momento que había conocido a Roronoa Zoro, había sabido que su vida no volvería a ser igual. Aquel había sido el duelo más excitante de su vida, en muchos años.

Realmente nunca se imagina a si mismo desarrollando aquella infantil emoción por el muchacho de cabello verde, nunca se imaginó idealizando encuentros o añorando su presencia. Nunca se imaginó soñándolo, deseándolo, amándolo...

¿Qué tan absurdo podía ser?

Finalmente el espadachín se encontraba en sus dominios, en su casa. Finalmente lo tenía tan cerca como para hacer realidad sus más excéntricas fantasías, sus delirios más descabellados; pero ahora sabía que aquello nunca dejaría de ser sólo un sueño efímero en su cabeza, otra ilusión absurda que jamás llegaría a consumarse más que en sus idilios.

Había idealizado a aquel muchacho, al punto de sentirse enamorado de él, sólo para darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era. A su edad, con su experiencia y su temple... suspiró.

Se sentía el hombre más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

"— _¡Entréname! —"_

Se lo había pedido de rodillas, humillándose, haciendo a un lado su orgullo; única y exclusivamente por su capitán. No tenía que ser un genio para deducir el resto. Aunque debió haberlo asumido de inmediato, cuando vio a aquel joven luchando contra los babuinos sin grandes posibilidades, sólo para ir en busca de sus nakama.

 _«No»._ Se recriminó. « _No quería ir con todos, quería estar con él_ ».

Era doloroso saber que había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con alguien a quien nunca podría tener en sus brazos.

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, colocando su cruz y cinturón sobre una pequeña mesa junto a su cama. El resto de la ropa lo coloco cuidadosamente doblado sobre una silla, la cual estaba a la derecha de su cama, apartada algunos metros.

La noche estaba fría, y en el cielo brillaba una hermosa luna menguante que iluminaba su habitación. El viento soplaba cual tormenta que se avecina.

Se adjudicó un pijama y se recostó lentamente entre sus sabanas.

Tal vez él era una de esas personas que simplemente no nacían para experimentar el amor, tal vez aquel sentimiento tan inmenso no era algo para lo que él fuera bueno, o quizás era ese absurdo afán incomprensible que tenia de amar unilateralmente a las personas, no esperando a saber si era o no posible consumar aquel amor.

Quizás lo que él había experimentado no era amor verdadero, quizás sólo le había tocado conocer a ese impostor mal sano y tormentoso. Tal vez el era una de esas personas que había nacido negadas al amor, de esas que sólo sueñan con él, pero jamás lo experimentan realmente.

Ahora le dolía el corazón, y luchaba internamente consigo mismo para no dejar salir ese dolor que lo estaba ahogando desde adentro, sofocándolo, quitándole el aire. Pero, ¿Qué derecho tenia él para llorar?, ¿con que derecho llorar por alguien a quien no había perdido realmente?

Nunca lo había perdido, porque nunca lo había tenido. Todo se limitaba a sus sueños, fantasías e idealizaciones de algo que no era más que espuma, más que aire. Algo que asumió y deseo, pero que no era más que un espejismo de sueños infranqueables.

Finalmente cerró los ojos. No tenía caso seguir torturándose con aquellos dolosos pensamientos, ya tendría mucho tiempo para torturarse, pues ahora pasaría dos años al lado de la persona que más deseaba en el mundo, con la estrujante tortura de saber que nunca lo podría tocar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

 **Duelo.**

1.

Cuando despertó en aquella isla, jamás imaginó encontrar a ese hombre ahí, jamás pensó que ese encuentro se diera tan abrupta y precipitadamente. Le parecía todo tan rápido, como si la última vez que se topó con aquellos ojos hubiese sido el día anterior, como si acabase de ver esa sonrisa de suficiencia hacia tan poco tiempo.

Esa innata elegancia y ese sutil poderío, con toda su arrogancia, con todo su porte, con todo su poder.

No cabía duda de quién era, no se podía dudar porque su nombre resonaba en todos los mares... él era sencillamente: "el mejor."

Era la segunda vez que se enfrentaban, era la segunda vez desde que era un niño que se veía a sí mismo como si todo su entrenamiento y todas sus otras batallas no hubieran significado nada, como si no hubiese avanzado ni un ápice en su carrera por alcanzarle... como siempre le había pasado con Kuina...

— No has mejorado mucho, Roronoa.

Aquel comentario y aquella sonrisa burlona hicieron rabiar al peli verde.

— Apenas estoy comenzando — respondió con fingida arrogancia, puesto que en realidad no sabía cómo acabaría aquel enfrentamiento.

Los movimientos de su adversario eran majestuosos, audaces, elegantes, poderosos... eran, sencillamente perfectos. Tan perfectos cómo el hombre que los hacía, con esa maestría que parecía innata en él.

Todo era muy rápido, el choque de los metales resonaba con fuerza echando chispas como si fuesen a empezar a arder; pero Zoro estaba perdiendo terreno, lo sabía a cada paso que daba hacia atrás, estaba siendo acorralado en aquel callejón, consiente que ese era un duelo que no podría ganar.

— ¡Maldita sea! — masculló rabioso, apretando el mango de Wadou en su boca. Por más que se esforzara, por más que se enfrentara a él una y otra vez, parecía que aquello siempre resultaría igual.

Esa situación era sencillamente inadmisible, le había prometido a Luffy que nunca volvería a perder, y aunque aquel era un entrenamiento y no una batalla real, una vez más sentía que no podría cumplir sus promesas.

— Esto se está volvió aburrido — comentó el shichibukai con un bostezo fingido que sólo consiguió que el otro espadachín hiciera una nueva rabieta.

— ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE JUGAR Y ACABA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Zoro estalló con frustración, antes de sujetar con más fuerza su preciada katana blanca y volver a arremeter contra el pelinegro, contemplando para su desgracia, que el susodicho la detenía sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Mihawk paro el ataque, no tuvo que pugnarse mucho para lograrlo, pero quería terminar aquello sin lastimar al peli verde, estaba bastante herido aun, pero su terquedad he insistencia habían hecho que terminara aceptando aquel duelo, aunque sabía que era una estupidez. ¡Aún no estaba listo!

Él no quería que Roronoa Zoro muriera, pero la imprudencia del muchacho a veces lo hacía pensar que eso era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Conociéndolo, como había aprendido a hacerlo aquellos cortos meses que llevaba en su isla, sabía que tampoco podía esperar que tratara de huir. Esa situación comenzaba a tornarse frustrante.

Suspiró.

Debía acabar con aquello antes de que Roronoa lo obligara a atacarlo de verdad, porque sabía que si el peli verde seguía enfadándose más, ya no podría hacerlo parar; de manera que con un giro magistral consiguió arrancarle a Wadou de la boca, soltando al mismo tiempo su enorme espada y sujetando las muñecas del moreno con firmeza, estrellándolo contra la pared, aprisionándolo y obligándolo a soltar los otros dos sables.

— ¡Ngh! — se quejó el más joven, cerrando los ojos por el dolor que lo obligo a tirar sus otras dos katanas.

— El duelo terminó — anunció el shichibukai, apretando las muñecas del moreno y sujetando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, atrapándolo contra las ruinas de un edificio en aquella isla abandonada.

— Suéltame — masculló Zoro entre dientes, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía en las muñecas y con un mohín de frustración más bien parecido al de un niño.

No quería admitirlo, pero aún estaba demasiado débil, pese a los cuidados que Perona le daba, sus heridas aún no había logrado sanar por completo.

Todo el lugar estaba en absoluta oscuridad, una oscuridad calmada y sumamente pacifica, pero al mismo tiempo era una oscuridad inquietante.

— No voy a soltarte hasta que ceses y desistas — respondió el mayor, viéndolo directamente a la cara.

Zoro levantó el rostro, tratando de verse desafiante, pero algo pasó al encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados.

Una mirada.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta en medio de aquella basta oscuridad.

2.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, preguntándose si debía o no salir a ver cómo iba todo. Habitualmente solía acompañarlos a sus entrenamientos, preocuparse demasiado y recibir constantes regaños o gritos de uno u otro; sin embargo en aquella ocasión se había visto obligada a permanecer en el castillo, debido al molesto resfriado que había pescado por quedarse bajo la lluvia observando a esos dos neandertales.

Esos dos no eran más que unos desconsiderados y mal agradecidos rufianes, pues en lugar de cuidar de ella y ver que estuviera bien (cómo siempre hacía ella con ambos), la habían dejado sola y habían preferido largarse a entrenar.

Suspiró cansada.

Aunque lo había intentado, no podía dejar de preocuparse por esos dos, sentía un cariño muy especial por ambos, quizás más especial de lo le gustaría reconocer, quizá más especial de lo que había experimentado antes. Una niña perdida y sola, deseosa de cariño, con un par de hombres incapaces de demostrar afecto... tal vez pedirle a Kuma que la enviara ahí no había sido realmente una buena idea.

Murmuró un par de maldiciones más mientras contemplaba el caer del sol a través de la ventana —. Idiotas...

3.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se hipnotizaron en los ojos del otro con una magia exquisita que los envolvía por completo, atrayéndolos como imanes, cargándolos de deseo, un deseo que hasta ese instante no se había atrevido siquiera a imaginar.

Zoro sabía lo que quería, y la mirada en los ojos dorados frente a él le hacía estar seguro que el otro hombre deseaba lo mismo, aunque no era consiente desde cuando deseaba aquello, no le importaba, no lo pensaría, no trataría de razonarlo inútilmente en busca de alguna explicación.

Levantó el mentón sonriéndole con malicia picara y provocadora. Invitándolo a dar el primer paso.

Mihawk lo observo en silencio, y no pudo más que corresponder aquel inesperado gesto de complicidad. No sabía que decir, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no era necesario decir nada, así que dejándose llevar por el puro y vano instinto, anuló casi por completo la distancia que lo separaba del moreno, quedando con el rostro a escasos milímetros del de Roronoa Zoro.

Volvió a sonreír cuando contemplo el respingo nervioso que el más joven dio al encontrarse aún más cerca de él. Era fascinante la contradictoria muestra de vergüenza y deseo en el sonrojado rostro del de ojos negros.

Lo soltó, si quería apartarse aquel era él momento, lo que menos deseaba era que pareciera que lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería. Ambos bajaron las manos a los costados, sin dejar de mirarse.

El mayor levantó lentamente la mano derecha, acariciando la izquierda del muchacho con la yema de los dedos, erizándole la piel y haciéndole cerrar los ojos por la electrizante sensación que le provocaba, y que de cierta manera se quedaba impregnada en sus dedos haciendo que se le detuviera el corazón.

Finalmente, aquella mano se depositó en el hombro del más joven, y lentamente la caricia subió por su cuello, arrancándole un gemido ronco que acabó por disparar las hormonas del pelinegro...

" _Tomó el rostro del más joven entre sus manos y lo besó con fiereza, casi obligándolo a abrir los labios para recibir su lengua en el interior de aquella caliente y húmeda cavidad, donde el otro musculo le esperaba para danzar juntos en una mutua exploración que les dejo literalmente sin aliento, obligándolos a separarse para volver a respirar un poco. Sin embargo Mihawk no soltó el rostro del menor, y apoyó su frente en la del peliverde, haciendo de esta manera que su sombrero cayera detrás suyo, librando su sedoso cabello negro y haciendo que unos cuantos mechones traviesos se liberaran sobre su rostro, haciendo cosquillas en la cara ajena._

 _Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas, sus alientos se mesclaban de una forma casi homogénea mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los del otro, atrapados en ese exquisito trance que los había llevado hasta ese momento."_

Poco a poco los sonidos del resto del mundo comenzaron a volver a sus oídos, recordándole la carencia de intimidad del lugar donde se encontraban, volviéndolo bruscamente a la realidad.

Los babuinos los observaban entre los arboles con curiosidad y emitiendo los ruidos característicos de su especie, y ese momento tan íntimo en el que habían quedado sumidos, se desvaneció, dejando paso a un silencio incomodo que hizo al mejor separarse lentamente del tan deseado muchacho y carraspear con firmeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para ofrecer una disculpa por su inesperado arrebato.

Ahora que era plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho, sentía que quizás había ido más allá de lo que hubiera sido conveniente, aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo con aquel descaro, y fantasear de aquella manera mientras había rosado brevemente aquella piel morena y exquisita... giró el rostro y contempló el suelo. La situación acaba de volverse demasiado incómoda para él.

Zoro por su parte aun trataba de entender que acababa de pasar, parecía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, latía con tal fuerza y descaro, que si no fuera absurdo, habría jurado que el otro hombre podía escucharlo. Seguía agitado, aquel breve roce había tenido un efecto en él que jamás había experimentado con ninguna de sus amantes.

Mihawk permaneció ahí, no queriendo levantar la mirada y enfrentar lo que fuera que el joven pudiera decir. Aquello había sido una imprudencia de su parte, dejar entre ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por alguien que lo único que quería era vencerle, eso había sido una estupidez. Estaba seguro que si su mente no hubiese comenzado a divagar de aquella absurda manera, habría acabado por besarlo de verdad —. Hay que volver al castillo — dijo finalmente, de manera ecuánime, cubriendo sus ojos con el enorme sombrero negro.

Zoro tomó una de las muñecas del mayor, impidiéndole ir a por su espada y obligándole a mirarlo —. Son ideas mías, ¿o estás asustado? — ¿Por qué hacía aquello? No podía estar seguro, pero la vaga sensación de superioridad que aquella reacción le provocaba, le hacía continuar.

El más joven había soltado aquella con sorna, y una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro, desconcertando completamente al mayor, quien tras algunos segundos sonrió divertido —. Después de perder de una manera tan absoluta, es interesante que creas eso — soltó con una calma que no poseía en aquel momento —, pero sería interesante ver a los babuinos perdiendo igual que tú.

Las mejillas de Zoro se tornaron color carmín al recordar que aquellos animales imitaban todo lo que veían. Recordó como se había estremecido y gemido ante el leve contacto del mayor, e imaginar a los animales de la isla haciendo aquello sólo lo hizo ruborizar hasta las orejas.

Mihawk rio a carcajadas al contemplar la expresión que el peli verde había dibujado en su cara. No tenía idea en que podía estar pensando, pero verlo tan azorado recogiendo sus espadas. Sencillamente le encantaba.

Aquel día había sido muy agitado para ambos, especialmente después de aquel duelo que había logrado despertar instintos que ninguno se había permitido experimentar en un largo tiempo.

Y sin darse cuenta, volvieron al castillo tomados de la mano.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola. Sólo para aclarar, sueños, pensamientos, recuerdos o fantasías, estarán en cursiva._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 02.**_

 **Perdido.**

* * *

1.

— ¡Idiota! — Renegó la pelirosa en cuanto vio a su compañero entrar en la habitación. — ¿Has visto lo tarde que es? — Preguntó retóricamente, pero no espero a ver si él había entendido su eufemismo antes de contestarse sola —. ¡El sol se ocultó hace horas!

— No molestes — vociferó él —, ahora no estoy de humor para tus tonterías —. Zoro entró y cerró la puerta de golpe al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa y comenzar a tirarla por cualquier parte.

— ¡Idiota! — chilló ella mientras una fila de fantasmas comenzaban a levantar las prendas del suelo —. Estaba preocupada por ti. Uno nunca sabe cuándo Taka no me va a dejarte abandonado y herido en medio del bosque, incapaz de encontrar tu propia nariz...

Las mejillas de Zoro subieron de tonó abruptamente al recordar la manera en que habían vuelto al castillo. La chica no dejaba de quejarse mientras flotaba por la habitación ordenando la estela de desorden que el chico dejaba a su paso, no obstante al no recibir respuesta dejo su cháchara para mirar fijamente a su compañero —. ¿Te has puesto rojo? — inquirió incrédula, justo delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos y provocando que el tono carmesí aumentara.

— Por supuesto que no — bramó haciéndola a un lado —, tengo calor y voy a ducharme.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— No hasta que me digas lo que sucedió — insistió ella sin dejar de perseguirlo por la habitación hasta que le cerró en la cara la puerta del baño. Suspiró inflando los mofletes, se cruzó de brazos y se "sentó" en el aire con las piernas cruzadas justo detrás de la puerta —. Estas consienten que seguiré aquí cuando salgas, ¿cierto?

— ¡VETE AL CARAJO!

2.

Suspiró cansado por milésima vez ese día. Estaba muy aburrido, ya no podía negar aquel deseo insano que estaba sintiendo desde que se topó por primera vez con aquel joven.

Tenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha, se encontraba sentado en aquella elegante silla donde solía leer. Sin embargo estaba comenzando a fastidiarse demasiado de sí mismo, había sacado aquel papel de su bolsillo demasiadas veces. Retorcía los dedos queriendo hacerlo una bola para tirarlo por la ventana, para no verlo nunca más, pero siempre que se arrugaba un poco se arrepentía y lo extendía bien, volviéndolo a guardar. Lo colocaba en medio de los demás para que no se maltratara el papel por causa de las sales del mar, ni por ninguna otra razón. Estaba seguro que se había obsesionado más de la cuenta, pero prefería no pensar en ese hecho.

Volvió a suspirar consiente de que le era imposible no pensar en él. Había un montón de cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, una de ellas era el hecho de que le doblaba la edad, no sabía que le gustaba o con clase de personas se relacionaba. Pero lo que de verdad no podía sacarse de la cabeza era la pregunta de si a aquel muchacho le gustarían los hombres.

Era consciente de que no le era diferente, no después del modo en que se le habían insinuado, o la manera en que lo había mirado, pero también sabia –o creía saber– de los fuertes sentimientos y lazos que lo unían a su capitán... no era la primera vez que veía algo así...

3.

* * *

 _La primera vez que había cruzado su mirada con la del pelirrojo fue después de la ejecución de Gold Roger; la primera vez que había hablado con él había ocurrido días después, en una pequeña y apartada cantina de Loguentown, donde se rumoreaba que solía beber "el rey de los piratas."_

 _Esa noche la única butaca disponible había sido la que estaba junto a aquel pirata, obligándolo a escuchar, durante toda su cena, anécdotas acerca de lo grandioso y maravilloso que había sido formar parte de aquella tripulación. En circunstancias normales se habría levantado e ido, mandando a aquel borracho al demonio y continuando con su camino, pero algo se lo impidió._

* * *

4.

[…] Suspiró. Aun así no podía sacarse la idea de tener a Roronoa desnudo entre sus brazos, de probar su semilla, de hacerlo gemir modo ronco y viril, como se imaginaba que lo hacía.

Sabía que en lo se refería a fuerza no había manera de que aquel joven le ganara, por lo tanto, si lo quería podría obligarlo a compartir su lecho, pero no quería eso. Sin darse cuenta aquella obsesión era demasiado fuerte y demasiado confusa.

Deseaba tenerlo en su cama, hacerle el amor, pero ya no estaba seguro de que aquello haría que dejara de estar tan interesado, ya no estaba seguro que tras tomarlo aquella obsesión desaparecería.

Había demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, y ya estaba cansado de darle vuelta a lo mismo sin encontrar una respuesta coherente y satisfactoria. Roronoa Zoro se estaba volviendo algo más que un rival, al menos en su mente y en sus fantasías, y seguía alimentando aquella obsesión, estaba seguro que en algún momento podría incluso, llegar a perder la cabeza.

Suspiró y se talló los ojos, estaba cansado. Lo mejor era volver a su habitación y tratar de dormir, quizás podría salir a una isla cercana por un par de días, tal vez si distraía a su cuerpo y a su mente con alguien más podría dejar de pensar tan insistentemente en el muchacho de cabello verde.

5.

Suspiró tras recostarse en la tina y echar la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez que hacía aquello, la cara del shishibukai se había cruzado por su mente; y se descubrió fantaseando con tener al poderoso y elegante hombre entre sus piernas mientras se estimulaba inconscientemente —. Tsk —. Renegó para sus adentros al no poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

 _« ¿Desde cuándo? »_ Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber en qué momento había pasado aquello, en que momento su mente había comenzado a tener aquellas absurdas ideas, en que momento Taka no me había pasado de ser su rival, a ser el objeto de sus fantasías.

Suspiró sonoramente y se talló la cabeza con brusquedad. No lo entendía. Había estado demasiado ocupado con sus entrenamientos, con sus sueños, con conseguir aquello que había prometido... La imagen de su capitán ocupó su mente, haciéndolo sacudir la cabeza con brusquedad. _« ¡No! »_ Se reprendió enfadado. Aquel no era momento para desviar su mente en banalidades y cosas absurdas, debía volverse más fuerte, por sus nakama, por Luffy...

— Roronoa... — la chillona y penetrante voz de la chica pelirosa del otro lado de la puerta lo volvió a la realidad —. ¿A qué hora vas a salir? ¡Me está dando sueño!

Una vena se saltó en la frente del espadachín —. Pues lárgate a dormir y deja de estarme jodiendo.

— ¡Serás idiota! — la voz indignada de la chica no se hizo esperar —. ¡Eso me gano por preocuparme por un neandertal sin sentimientos como tú! — Zoro sabía que aquel insulto era sólo un reproche de la joven hacía sí misma, en ese tiempo juntos había aprendido a conocerla un poco, sin embargo en esa ocasión soltó algo que el peliverde nunca se habría esperado —, además, si te estuviera jodiendo, no estarías de tan mal humor.

Las mejillas del espadachín se volvieron rojas nuevamente, y agradeció cuando reconoció el sonido de los fantasmas y la chica gótica alejándose en el aire. ¡Menuda cría tan más atrevida!

Finalmente, y por primera vez en su ocupada y ajetreada vida, se dio cuenta que jamás se había detenido a pensar en cuáles eran sus preferencias sexuales... había asumido que debían gustarle las mujeres y de vez en cuando conseguía alguna para tratar de satisfacer sus instintos, pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo podía darse cuenta que nunca se había interesado realmente en ninguna, no luego de la muerte de Kuina.

Complicado.

Aquello era demasiado complicado para su gusto. Él no solía pensar tanto en nada, pero tras haber tenido aquella fantasía, tras haber deseado aquellos ávidos labios y haberse perdido en los penetrantes ojos dorados de Mihawk...

¡Maldito sea!

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse al pensar en aquello, e inevitablemente su miembro comenzó a cobrar vida, recordándole que no había terminado de estimularse aún. Enredó su virilidad entre sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos y se permitía aquella fantasía que prometía alcanzarle un pronto orgasmo. Deseaba estar con Mihawk, tenía que aceptarlo, deseaba besarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y tomarlo con fuerza y derramarse una y mil veces dentro de él...

— Ahh... — un jadeo ahogado acompaño el orgasmo que le sobrevino a esos pensamientos. Se rio de sí mismo ante aquella idea mientras luchaba por regular su respiración, probablemente aquel hombre no dejaría que lo tomara, y él mismo no estaba seguro de querer que alguien se lo hiciera a él.

Suspiró. Probablemente aquella noche le costaría trabajo conciliar el sueño.

6.

Revoloteó por el castillo un rato, vociferando maldiciones en contra del neandertal con el que compartía la habitación cuando una autoritaria voz la hizo parar.

— Pensé que esta noche no tendría que verte por el castillo, chica fantasma.

— ¿También vas aportarte como un neandertal, Taka no me?

El shichibukai no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño —. ¿También?

La chica comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de él —. Zoro es un desagradecido — le explicó con pesar —, sin importar lo mucho que me preocupe por él, que lo cuide o que atienda todas sus necesidades, él siempre se comporta como un cretino —. Mihawk parpadeó un par de veces intentado procesar aquella información —. Ahora resulta que no quiere que lo joda — resopló con rabia contenida —. ¡Abrase visto semejante tonto!

— Quizás... deberías tomártelo con calma y... intentar hablar con él...

Perona ni siquiera notó lo que le costó a aquel hombre decir aquellas palabras —. Supongo que debería intentarlo — meditó —, después de todo necesitaré ponerle sus vendas cuando salga de la ducha —, finalmente volvió a sonreír de manera alegra —. Gracias, creo que no eres tan tonto después de todo — tras decir aquello se alejó, revoloteando feliz, sin percatarse de la tempestad que acababa de provocarle al pelinegro.

Tragó saliva, intentando calmar la presión que sentía en el pecho... ¿pero qué se supone que esperaba? ¿Qué esperaba que pasara entre dos jóvenes que compartían la misma habitación?

Se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan imbécil, y respiró hondo, tratando de controlar esa inexplicable sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de él, sensación que le cortaba el aire y le calaba hasta en los huesos.

7.

Estaba enfadado. Se había puesto mal los vendajes, se había tragado el orgullo y había salido en ropa interior a buscar a la pelirosa para que lo curara. El shichibukai no le permitiría entrenar si veía lo mal que estaban aún sus heridas, y no tenía tiempo que perder. Lo necesitaba su capitán.

No se imaginaba lo difícil que había sido para el muchacho de goma pasar por todo aquello sólo, no se podía imaginar donde podría estar entrenando para volverse más fuerte... ¿realmente estaría a salvo de la marina?

Tenía que encontrar a Perona y convencerla de que lo ayudara, aunque eso significara disculparse —. Mph... —, sólo pensar en eso lo ponía de mal humor. En ese momento unos pasos lo pusieron en alerta, pero al instante descarto aquella sensación al recordar donde se encontraba y por qué —. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — soltó de manera brusca en cuanto aquella figura tomó forma delante de él.

Mihawk no pudo evitar estudiar todo su semidesnudo cuerpo. Aquel muchacho andaba por el castillo únicamente con el bóxer puesto, aunque mucho de su cuerpo seguía vendado, el shichibukai no podía evitar estudiar cada centímetro de él.

— Estaba por irme a la cama — explicó, tratando de sonar neutral.

— Si, también yo — atinó a decir el peliverde —, pero todos los pasillos de este jodido castillo son iguales.

El shichibukai frunció el ceño —. ¿No acabas de ducharte?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — gruñó Zoro de mala gana.

Mihawk no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al recordad los rumores acerca del sentido de orientación del muchacho, pesé a que le doliera tenerlo delante en aquellos momentos, siempre parecía ingeniárselas para robarle una sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que le sonriera con tanta sinceridad a alguien que le hacía doler el alma con sólo pararse frente a él? —. Podrías intentar regresar sobre tus pasos — sugirió abriéndose paso a un lado del más joven y continuando su camino, necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de él, porque una idea absurdamente ridícula estaba empezando a consolidarse en su mente, y aun no estaba listo para asumirla como una posible realidad —. Buenas noches, Roronoa.

— Descansa –— respondió en voz baja mientras pensaba que regresar sobre sus pies no era una mala idea, y seguro no lo sería para cualquier otra persona, pero para él y su caprichoso sentido de orientación habría sido lo mismo que le señalaran a donde ir. Así que en lugar de dar la vuelta y caminar junto a Mihawk rumbo a las habitaciones, siguió derecho completamente seguro de aquel era el camino por el cual había llegado.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola. Sólo para aclarar, sueños, pensamientos, recuerdos o fantasías, estarán en cursiva._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 03.**_

 **Tu habitación, tu lecho...**

 _El orgullo no tiene sabor, ni color, ni tamaño,_

 _y sin embargo, es lo más difícil de tragarse._

* * *

1.

Renegó frustrado al dar vuelta en un pasillo. ¿Cuántas jodidas pinturas iguales había en aquel lugar? Estaba cansado, pronto amanecería y aquel endemoniado lugar era extremadamente helado, pero quien lo mandaba a él andar caminando medio desnudo por todas partes.

Un sonoro estornudo hizo eco en todo el castillo, y el espadachín se talló la nariz antes de cruzar los brazos para evitar, inútilmente, tiritar de frio. Debía encontrar algo con que cubrirse o terminaría enfermando y ni Perona ni Mihawk lo dejarían entrenar así. No era que él pensara hacerles el menor caso, pero iba a ser un lio tremendo quitárselos de encima a la hora de intentar salir del castillo.

Volvió a estornudar, sin embargo en esta ocasión el sonido no fue tan fuerte. _‹‹_ _Me meteré en la próxima habitación que encuentre._ _››_ Dio vuelta en un pasillo y se encontró con una amplia puerta. Reprimió un suspiro cuando acelero los pasos para meterse, sin embargo la puerta se encontraba firmemente cerrada. _‹‹_ _Maldición._ _››_ Una ventisca helada se coló por uno de los enormes ventanales, haciendo que tiritaran sus dientes y un intenso escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

Tenía que cubrirse con algo cuanto antes. Respiró hondo y soltó su cuerpo para poder concentrar su energía, no llevaba sus katanas, pero seguro que podía concentrar su fuerza en un golpe.

Endureció su brazo derecho, pegándolo a su cuerpo y corrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de la puerta. Tacleó aquella madera tan fuerte que la cerradura cedió fácilmente, abriéndole paso. Frenó su marcha rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, atrancándola con una enorme silla. Después de todo acababa de destruir la cerradura.

— Pudiste, simplemente, haber tocado.

La elegante y pausada voz del shichibukai le llegó por sorpresa. Giró sobre sí mismo para observar al pelinegro sentado en la orilla de la cama, con las piernas cruzada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al parecer por la incertidumbre. Un nuevo estornudo salió de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera responder, y comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

El repentino ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada lo había sacado de su sueño, un sueño sumamente fuera de lugar. No le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de quién era la presencia del otro lado de su puerta, y se había sentado a la orilla de su cama expectante, preguntándose que podría estar haciendo Roronoa ahí.

Cuando vio temblar de frio al más joven, se dio cuenta que su llegada a sus aposentos había sido mera casualidad, y no pudo evitar sentir decepción por ello. No obstante su rostro permaneció ecuánime.

Se puso de pie y tomó una de las mantas en su cama para enseguida caminar hasta el peliverde y cubrirlo con ella, echándosela en la espalda.

Zoro aceptó aquella cobija y se enredó en ella rápidamente para dejar de temblar —. No sabía que este era tu cuarto — dijo finalmente, una vez que su cuerpo había empezado a calentarse.

Mihawk lo observó en silencio, mientras se debatía mentalmente en la posibilidad de llevarlo a su cama — Tu sentido de orientación es en verdad un desastre — dijo finalmente con un acento educado.

Zoro apretó los dientes molesto, intentando detener el rubor que le ardía en la cara. Le resultaba humillante que aquel hombre se burlara con esa desfachatez de él — ¡Todos los malditos pasillos de este lugar son iguales! — renegó al tiempo que soltaba la manta y la dejaba caer al suelo, con intensión de salir de ahí.

Mihawk lo sujeto de un hombro con firmeza — Si sigues merodeando así — dijo, señalando su falta de vestimenta con la mirada —, vas a enfermar.

Zoro levantó el mentón de manera desafiante, y sacudió el hombro para deshacer el agarre del shichibukai. Resopló con fuerza, dejando ver como el vapor salía de su cuerpo —. Ya he entrenado en el frio — explicó, tratando de sacudir aquella helada sensación de su cuerpo —, y esto no es nada.

El ojidorado apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo un suspiro — Si no tienes interés en tu entrenamiento, será mejor que te vayas — le soltó dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a su cama. Él no era su padre y no tenía la intención de estar cuidando de él como si fuese un crio malcriado. Ya estaba bastante grandecito como para saber lo que hacía, o al menos eso quería creer.

Zoro parpadeó sorprendido, y apretó los puños con frustración dándose cuenta de que aquel comentario iba en serio. Exhaló pesadamente mientras alejaba aquella sensación de ira de su cabeza, después de todo él había sido el que, literalmente, había suplicado que lo entrenaran.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e irguió el mentón haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse aquel indomable orgullo del que siempre se jactaba, pero necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, para proteger a sus nakama, para poder apoyar a su capitán, para que ninguno volviera a pasar por algo semejante otra vez —. Lo lamento – dijo entre dientes, aunque su voz se escuchaba áspera y su rostro se veía sumamente tenso —, Sensei[1].

Mihawk se detuvo al escuchar aquella disculpa. Sabía perfectamente que para Roronoa había sido demasiado duro tragarse su orgullo la primera vez, cuando le había pedido que lo entrenara, y ahora una vez más lo estaba haciendo. _« Por él. »_ Miró por el rabillo del ojo como cogía nuevamente la manta, y se hacía ovillo con ella junto a la puerta, dispuesto a dormir ahí. Odiaba pensar que sintiera tanta devoción por aquel chiquillo tonto y engreído que tenía por capitán. _« Todo lo que hace, lo hace por él. »_ Cómo era posible que, algo tan simple como lo era hacer que el muchacho se tragara su orgullo le hiciera doler el corazón de aquella manera tan intensa.

La situación era tensa, pero lo tenía en su habitación, semidesnudo... ¿Qué tan ruin era que se aprovechara de eso? No estaba seguro de qué lo que deseaba sugerir fuera oportuno en aquel momento, pero nada perdía con lanzar el comentario al aire y contemplar las consecuencias. En todo caso lo peor que podía pasar era que el muchacho quisiera irse de la isla, y tal vez lejos de él lograría finalmente apartarlo de su cabeza —. No tienes que dormir ahí — anunció con fingida indiferencia, mientras se metía en su lecho —, la cama es bastante amplia.

Zoro ya había cerrado los ojos, resignado y humillado por haber tenido que ignorar su orgullo de aquella manera, sin embargo el inocente comentario del mayor puso su corazón a mil por hora. ¿Dormir en la misma cama que él? Luego de haberse masturbado imaginándolo no le parecía precisamente la idea más brillante del mundo. Levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y observó como el pelinegro se acomodaba en su cama sin prestarle la menor atención, incluso sin esperar a ver que respondía. Un dejo de desafío brillo en sus ojos negros.

Se levantó y caminó hasta aquella cama, metiéndose en ella sin el menor cuidado y enroscándose en la cobija, si ese hombre pensaba que iba a salir corriendo como doncella asustada estaba equivocado. Se enredó en su manta y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos —. Buenas noches — No tenía por qué pasar nada. Aquello era para él sólo un desafío de autocontrol, aunque las mejillas le ardieran, el corazón le latiera demasiado rápido y sintiera como algo cobraba vida entre sus piernas, Mihawk no tenía por qué estar enterado de eso.

Él no era ninguna nena llorona, y tampoco era un cobarde. Podía pasar una noche al lado del shichibukai e irse en la mañana, y quizás de aquel modo dejaría al fin de tener esas ridículas fantasías que no hacían más que calentarle la cabeza... entre otras cosas.

— Buenas noches, Roronoa — respondió el mayor con un suave ronroneo que le rozo la nuca haciéndolo estremecer, por suerte podía culpar al endemoniado frio que no dejaba de colarse a la habitación. Tembló y se enroscó aún más en su manta.

El pelinegro reprimió un suspiro mientras se preguntaba en qué diablos estaba pensando al sugerir aquello; cuando escucho al muchacho roncar se dio cuenta que aquella noche no lograría conciliar el sueño.

2.

Usar sus poderes para espiar no era algo que la enorgullecerá del todo, pero por un momento paso por su cabezo que aquel par tenían una extraña relación entre manos; después de media hora de ver como ambos fingían dormir, estaba más que convencida que había algo más que no querían admitir, y había decidido, de una forma u otra, conseguir que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Bostezó por el exceso de cansancio, y finalmente se retiró a sus aposentos a descansar y a maquinar su elucubrado plan... después de todo aún era una niña, y no es que hubiese algo realmente interesante que hacer en aquel lugar.

* * *

[1] Es un término en japonés que significa maestro.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04.**

 **Suspicacias Frívolas.**

 _El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza._

 _José Ortega y Gasset_ _(1883-1955) Filósofo y ensayista español._

* * *

1.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que había esperado aquella madrugada?

Esa irritante pregunta no hacía más que dar vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su cabeza que en aquel momento se encontraba apoyada en los mosaicos de la regadera, mientras un constante chorro de agua helada le caía en el cuerpo desde hacía varios minutos.

Era difícil saber a ciencia cierta el momento en el que se había quedado dormido, pero era plenamente consciente del momento en que se despertó:

 _En sus delirios nocturnos se había imaginado con aquel fuerte y joven muchacho entre sus brazos, con su piel morena, firme y perlada por el sudor justo debajo de él recibiéndolo tan profunda e íntimamente como lo deseaba._

Si, esos sueños que lo acompañaban cada noche. Desde hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría aceptar, eran más vividos y plausibles que nunca, porque, aunque soñaba, era consciente de que aquel añorado muchacho se encontraba en su lecho.

En algún momento de sus ensoñaciones una dura erección se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y en sus entelequias había acabado aprisionando al muchacho entre sus brazos, restregándole su virilidad en el cuerpo, respirando con candencia en su nuca, recorriendo su abdomen con las manos, pero justo cuando sus figuraciones estaban por culminar, un fuerte codazo lo había regresado de golpe a la realidad, a la cruda realidad que las palabras que lo habían acompañado lo tumbaron de golpe: _"¡Joder Luffy!, déjame dormir una puta noche."_ El más joven las había dicho dormido, pero no había que ser un genio para saber lo que aquello implicaba.

Rebotó la frente contra la pared un par de veces, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan imbécil cómo para figurarse siquiera que invitar al peliverde a su cama, _"inocentemente"_ , había sido al menos una milésima de buena idea. — Soy un idiota.

2.

Los rayos de sol que le pegaron justo en el rostro, al girarse, lo despertaron. Un sonoro bostezo resonó en la habitación cual inspiro de león. Se sentó y bostezó nuevamente mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello para comenzar a estirarse —. ¿Qué hora es? — se preguntó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a analizar aquella habitación con la mirada.

En primera instancia no fue capaz de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero conforme lo observaba, e iba recordando cómo había llegado ahí la noche anterior, sus ojos se desorbitaban poco a poco y sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte tonó carmesí. _« ¿Dormí con él? »_ Tragó saliva, consciente que no habían _"dormido juntos"_ en el sentido que le daba el albur a aquella frase, pero aun así, la sola idea de haberlo tenido tan cerca hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y que un escalofrió le recorriera la nuca haciéndolo estremecer.

Una extraña sensación, como un hormigueo incontrolable, invadía todo su cuerpo, era una sensación casi desconocida, confusa y placentera, como si una parte de sus más incongruentes fantasías hubiera estado a punto de volverse realidad... Suspiró, hondo y tendido, y aunque su corazón latía con una fuerza casi delirante, en el fondo le dolía cómo si supiera que algo estaba mal.

Anduvo sin mucha prisa por la mansión, buscando su cuarto, sin saber si disfrutar de las agradables sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo o si debía dejarse llevar por el profundo vacío que inundaba su corazón.

¿Cómo carajos se puede sentir tanta felicidad y tanta desdicha al mismo tiempo?

Ojala pudiera alguien o algo responder aquella pregunta interna que no dejaba de atormentarlo mientras se colocaba la ropa —. ¡Maldita sea! — refunfuñó, presa de la confusión que lo invadía; no tenía en aquel lugar mucho tiempo, no tenía con aquellos sentimientos un gran lapso, y aun así no lo soportaba más.

Él no era la clase de persona que se dejara arrastrar por una depresión que realmente no entendía, él era la clase de hombre que tomaba al _"toro por los cuernos"_ y enfrentaba lo que había que enfrentar.

Exhaló un par de veces tratando de recomponer la compostura que le hacía falta para armarse de valor e ir a decir... lo que sea que necesitara decir para sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

3.

A pesar de que estaba esforzándose por comer su desayuno en calma, la penetrante mirada que lo observaba en todos los angulas que se lo ocurrían, no hacía otra cosa que incomodarlo. Suspiró con desesperación antes de colocar los cubiertos junto al plato —. Se puede saber qué quieres ahora.

— ¡Aww! — chilló —. Conmigo no te esfuerzas en ser tan amable como con Zoro — soltó con fingido pesar.

El mayor no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido —. ¿Eso a qué viene? — inquirió él, obviando el comentario de la chica.

— Sólo me lo pareció — meditó sin mucha convicción mientras revoloteaba alrededor del mayor, para finalmente quedar flotando frente a él, sonriéndole pícaramente —. ¿Sabes dónde estuvo él anoche? — Cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír —, no llegó a la cama.

Una vena de furor saltó en la frente del pelinegro —. ¿No me digas que lo extrañaste? — un incontenible tonó de irritante sarcasmo acompañó aquella frase.

— ¿Extrañarlo? — repitió ella divertida —. No realmente — aceptó ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa —, sólo tuve frio.

El mayor apretó los puños y los dientes, tuvo que tragar duro para evitar que sus emociones lo sobrepasaran —. Su sentido de la orientación es un desastre — acertó a decir —, de alguna manera llegó a mis aposentos, y fue menester dejarlo dormir ahí o tendríamos que lidiar con un resfriado, además de su terquedad habitual.

La pelirosa giró sobre sí misma y rió —. Es cierto, ninguno de los dos querría lidiar con eso.

Esta vez el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír —. Eres una niña irritante — dijo, recargándose en su asiento para darle un sorbo a su vino.

— ¡Que grosero! — se sentó en el aire y se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes.

— Lo digo como un cumplido — espetó, volviendo a su desayuno con más calma y tranquilidad de la que lo había despertado. De alguna manera, aquella chiquilla lo había hecho olvidar, por un momento, la razón por la que su mañana había sido tan poco agradable.

— Pues tienes una manera horrenda de dar cumplidos.

— Me recuerdas a alguien — continuó hablando, sin evitar sonreír —. Es un idiota, pero siempre se las arregla para todos a su alrededor se sientan bien.

Perona sintió una chispa de pesar y nostalgia provenir de la voz de aquel hombre. Ahora que lo meditaba, se encontraba completamente solo en una enorme nación en ruinas... no tenía nada, ni a nadie... —. No deberías estar siempre solo.

Aunque una sombra de nostalgia brillo en sus ojos, y un dejo de soberbia lo invadió, el sonido estruendoso de las puertas del comedor al ser abiertas interrumpió cualquier cosa que pudiese haber salido de su boca, o siquiera de sus pensamientos, aquel momento.

El peliverde apareció cual huracán, inesperadamente, estruendosamente y devastadoramente. El hiriente recuerdo volvió a la cabeza del pelinegro, quien se limitó a ponerse de pie sin cruzar con Perona una sola palabra más —. Te esperaré en las ruinas del templo, para seguir entrenando — dijo al pasar junto al menor, sin detenerse, sin mirarlo, sin aguardar a que respondiera. Necesitaba salir de ahí y despejarse un poco antes de volverlo a mirar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — cuestionó el espadachín, en cuanto el mayor hubo abandonado el edificio.

— Creo que esta nostálgico — respondió la chica mientras servía un par de platos y dos zumos de naranja.

— ¿Nostálgico? — repitió el muchacho mientras comenzaba a comer.

— Si — comentó la joven con indiferencia —. Me estaba hablando de alguien a quien estima mucho y que siempre lo hace sonreír.

4.

El choque de los metales era firme y constante, a ratos saltaban chispas, a ratos sangre. Mihawk lo observaba a lo lejos, sentado en la cima del templo, mientras se encontraba nuevamente peleando con los babuinos, quienes parecían más fuertes, más audaces, más entrenados.

Realmente en medio de aquella ardua pelea, para poder llegar nuevamente a su verdadero adversario, estaba empezando a creer que el mayor simplemente lo había vuelto a hacer pelear contra los monos para no tener que entrenarlo. Esa idea le molestaba, esa idea y el hecho de saber que estaba "nostálgico".

 _"— ¿Algún amigo?_

 _— Más bien creo que es algo más."_

Por alguna razón que no quería detenerse a analizar, aquello no le había gustado, y sabía que por esa misma razón, que se negaba a meditar a fondo, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que el mayor lo estuviera evitando. ¡Porqué lo estaba evitando! Cada vez que giraba la vista hacía él, lo observaba desviar la mirada. _« ¡Menuda tontería! »_ Renegó tras un último golpe que hizo volar las espadas de su adversario.

— ¡Esto es suficiente, Mihawk! — bramó sin ocultar su enojo y frustración —. ¡Baja a entrenarme como es debido!

El mayor enarcó una ceja y levanto el mentón, sin intensión de hacer lo que el joven le estaba pidiendo —. ¡Creo que no estas entendiendo bien cuál es tu situación aquí!

— Lo único que entiendo es que he estado más de medio día peleando con estos animales que no me llegan más ni a los talones.

— Eres demasiado arrogante, Roronoa — le dijo tras haber bajado de un elegante salto y haber terminado justo frente a él.

— Lo dice el maestro que no se digna ni a mirar a su alumno — soltó de manera venenosa, sin saber porque motivo se dejaba llevar... _« Tengo que ser más fuerte. »_ Se dijo. _« Todo lo hago por mis nakama. »_

— Si tuvieras un poco más de disciplina, sabrías que contradecir a tu maestro no es una buena idea.

— ¿Maestro? — se burló —. He tenido un maestro de verdad — anunció —. Un maestro lo suficientemente firme y decidido como para hacer de lado sus emociones y entrenarme pese a todo — en algún momento habían acabado cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos, y aunque aquellos ojos eran penetrantes e intimidantes, se contuvo de desviar la mirada —. Tú no le llegas ni a los talones.

— ¿Realmente piensas así? — inquirió el de los ojos de halcón luego de algunos momentos en pausa... _"lo suficientemente firme para hacer a un lado sus emociones..."_ ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sabía Roronoa de sus fantasías? ¿Había sido consciente de lo sucedido aquella mañana en su habitación...?

Zoro tragó saliva... una desagradable sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento se anido en su pecho, sin entender siquiera por qué —. Quiero que me entrenes de verdad — respondió, incapaz de articular una disculpa, aunque por algún motivo que no entendía sintiera que debía disculparse. ¡Al carajo! No había dicho ninguna mentira. Koshiro había estado herido apesadumbrado tras la muerte de su hija, y aun así había tenido el temple para entrenarlo, aún a pesar de decirle que le dolía estar cerca de él. Mihawk simplemente extrañaba a un viejo amor, ese era un motivo estúpido (según él) para comportarse de aquella manera.

— No tienes el nivel para eso — respondió el shichibukai con simpleza, hiriente y enfadado —, y con esa actitud, posiblemente nunca lo tendrás — entonces se dio la vuelta. Estaba cansado, dolido y abrumado. No podía más seguir con aquello —. Vete a casa — empezó a caminar, pero un tirón a su camisa lo hizo parar.

— Necesito que me entrenes — rogó, una vez más, pisoteando su orgullo, humillándose —, haré lo que sea.

* * *

 _CONTINUARA..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05.**

 **Como Golpes de Pecho.**

 _El amor es como fuego, que si no se comunica, se apaga._

 _Giovanni Papini_

* * *

1.

La noche estaba oscura y fría. El cielo tronaba y se resplandecía a ratos, iluminando la penumbra de aquel lugar, aquel lugar que se había quedado casi vacío cuando él había cruzado la puerta, lugar en el que le habría encantado quedarse solo y ahogar sus penas en alcohol, cual adolecente estúpido, pero eso no fue posible, pues al cabo de un rato, como invocación demoniaca había llegado aquel irritante hombre con su risa altanera y su brillante cabello rojo, y entonces se había roto toda la atmosfera tétrica que se había formado con su llegada para ser remplazada con las sonoras y vivas carcajadas de Akagami, quien no paraba de palmearle la espalda y hacerlo sentir como un imbécil.

— ¿Entonces sólo huiste y ya? — preguntó retóricamente, sin dejar de reír y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— Esas no fueron las palabras que usé — masculló el pelinegro entre dientes, agazapado en la barra del bar.

La risa del pelirrojo no hizo más que sonar más fuerte —. ¡Pobre muchacho! — las mejillas del ojidorado brillaban de vergüenza —. Debe ser muy duro vivir con un viejo amargado y complicado como tú — aunque el younko seguía riendo exageradamente, una palabra había hecho mella en el shishibukai: "viejo".

Mihawk se irguió y bebió de un sorbo todo su whisky —. Debe serlo — reconoció mientras colocaba unos billetes en la barra y se levantaba.

— Oye viejo, no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho — intento retenerlo el pelirrojo —, sólo estoy bromeando.

— Eso no importa, Akagami. Tienes razón.

El manco resopló sorprendido, pagó su bebida y salió tras el pelinegro. A ninguno de los dos les importó que la lluvia estuviera cayendo cual tormenta.

2.

El vendaval del exterior hacía que sus nervios estuvieran cada vez más de punta. Lo que había iniciado como una pequeña llovizna poco a poco se había convertido en una tormenta avasalladora. Las olas azotaban contra los peñuscos, podía verla la costa a lo lejos ser golpeada por toda la furia del mar.

Suspiró. Sería menester salir bajo aquella lluvia aunque no lo quisiera. « _Es lo que pasa cuando te importan las personas. »_ Se dijo con pesar mientras tomaba uno de los enormes abrigos en el armario y se lo ponía.

En momentos como ese no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no se había largado de aquel lugar. Cubrió su cuerpo y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir flotando de la mansión, pero una fuerte ventisca la volvió contra la pared del fondo. Resopló frustrada, al parecer tendría que salir andando en medio del vendaval —. Cuando encuentre a ese par de trogloditas, les voy a armar una grande — refunfuñaba intentando aplacar la preocupación que sentía. Lo cierto era que el shishibukai no le preocupaba, pero el desorientado de su compañero de cuarto seguramente podía terminar flotando en un tronco en medio del océano.

3.

— No pensaras embarcarte en medio de semejante tormenta — exclamó el pelirrojo mientras seguía a su contemporáneo por el muelle. El viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte y las olas se levantaban más alto.

— No será la primera ni la última vez.

— En tus cinco sentidos, quizá — reconoció el pelirrojo, consciente de que aquella noche el moreno se había pasado un poco de copas —, pero ahora estas claramente ebrio.

— No más que tú — espetó justo al encontrarse delante de su bote, con una media sonrisa y sin mirar a su antiguo rival.

El desaliñado hombre suspiró —. Es muy peligroso. No puedo permitirlo.

Justo antes de subir a su bote, el pelinegro se detuvo y se giró nuevamente al hombre que lo seguía —. ¿Vas a detenerme? — preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, verdaderamente aquel se estaba volviendo un día de locos.

— De ser necesario, lo haré.

4.

 _"— Necesito que me entrenes, haré lo que sea."_

Sus propias palabras resonaban en su cabeza atormentándolo. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, pero lo que le dolía en realidad había sido la mirada desorbitada del mayor y el modo en que lo había apartado, como si fuera un leproso.

 _"— Piénsatelo mejor antes de decir esas estupideces."_

— ¡Maldito Mihawk! — bramó entrenando contra el viento y la marea, en la costa, luchando con el fuerte mar que se esmeraba en arrojarlo contra las rocas, intentando arrebatarle sus espadas y la poca dignidad que le había quedado. ¿Qué suponía que había pensado ese bastardo que le estaba pidiendo? Sólo con imaginárselo sentía una rabia descomunal. ¿Qué se había creído? Él no era débil, y le demostraría a ese maldito bastado arrogante que podía alcanzar límites insospechados, incluso sin su ayuda.

— ¡No deberías estar aquí con esta tormenta! — la chillona y enfadada voz de la _"chica fantasma"_ se escuchó aún entre la lluvia, no cabía duda que tenía unos potentes pulmones.

— ¡No molestes! — renegó él, sin siquiera mirarla. Lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos era ser interrogado por una entrometida a la que no debería importarle un carajo lo que le pasara.

— ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la isla grandísimo idiota! — rugió ella con indignación —. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que he estado por...!

Zoro paró su entrenamiento cuando el silencio volvió a aquella playa, se giró a buscar a la chica pero no la vio. « _¿Habrá sido arrastrada por una ventisca?»_ No pudo evitar imaginarse a la chica siendo llevada en el aire hacía el mar, donde caería y... — ¡MALDITA NIÑA BOBA! — gruñó arrojando sus espadas sobre una rocas y dirigiéndose al mar; lo único que le faltaba en aquel momento era que ella se ahogara. Sabía perfectamente que era una usuaria, y de no ser por la ridícula sombrilla que llevaba no podría estar ahí entre la lluvia y la brisa marina, si llegaba a ser arrastrada no podría hacer nada al respecto y moriría. Suspiró hondo y se dispuso a saltar al océano a buscarla, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era cargar en la conciencia la muerte de esa chiquilla loca.

— ¿¡A quién se supone que llamas boba!? — le gritó con fuerza en el oído derecho, haciéndolo caer sobre la arena —. ¿¡Y qué diablos ibas a hacer!?

El peliverde la miró flotando como si no pasara nada, y renegó consigo mismo por haberse preocupado. Era increíble que no la hubiera visto con ese ridículo y llamativo impermeable naranja que traía puesto —. ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez a la mansión?

— ¿No se supone que estabas con Taka no me? — cuestionó ella, sorteando la pregunta de él, mirando a su alrededor en busca del aludido.

— Hace horas que se largó — respondió el espadachín sin mirarla, no quería que notara que todo su enfado era culpa de él. _« ¡Ese bastardo! »_

— No ha vuelto a la mansión — pronunció la chica con evidente preocupación.

— ¡Pues es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que le dé la gana! — exclamó el peliverde al ponerse de pie, no quería preocuparse por el shishibukai, estaba molesto con él y no debería importarle una mierda lo que le pasara.

La chica le miró con desaprobación —. No deberías ser tan desconsiderado — le acusó —, luego de haber aceptado entrenarte lo mínimo que deberías hacer es mostrar interés.

— ¡Escucha niña boba, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti! — se miraron con intensidad por unos momentos. El peliverde estaba furioso y pensar en el arrogante shishibukai lo hacía enfadar más.

— ¡Roronoa Zoro...! — la chica iba en serio, pero la enorme ola que los atrapó la obligo a dejar de hablar. El espadachín apenas tuvo tiempo de coger sus espadas antes de ser arrastrado por el mar.

5.

El robusto y sonriente hombre estaba mordiendo una pierna de cerdo al salir a la cubierta del barco, donde el primer oficial de la tripulación pirata estaba dirigiendo el barco con un temple impresionante en medio de aquella loca tormenta, de aquel desequilibrado mar —. Los chicos están cenando abajo — le informó a su superior luego de engullir un enorme trozo de carne —, deberías bajar antes de que se terminen todo.

— No puedo dejar el timón solo en medio de este ciclón, menos con el capitán ocupado — respondió sin mirarlo —. Ve al carajo por Yasopp, él sí debería tomarse un descanso — comentó mirando de reojo aquel lugar —, dudo que pueda divisar algo más que agua en esta tormenta.

— ¡Beckman! — la voz del aludido sonó débilmente entre el ruido del mar. El primer oficial levantó la vista, al parecer el tirador estaba diciéndole algo, pero el ruido del viento y el vendaval no le permitía escuchar nada, sin embargo entendió perfectamente que señalaba algo que flotaba en medio del mar.

6.

El ojidorado estaba sentado en una silla contemplando el techo del camarote, escuchaba la tormenta azotar con furia el exterior del barco y el caer del agua de la regadera en la habitación contigua. Se había duchado y ya tenía la cabeza más fría y los pensamientos más en orden que al momento de subir al barco. « _Más bien ser arrastrado. »_ Pensó con ironía.

Había rehusado usar ropa del pelirrojo luego de ducharse, de manera que llevaba puesta una bata de baño, sus prendas se secarían pronto después de todo.

Un extraño bullicio comenzó a escucharse en el exterior, por lo que no pudo evitar incorporarse y mirar de reojo la puerta de salida.

— ¿Sucede algo? — la voz de Akagami le llegó del otro lado de la habitación, al parecer había terminado de ducharse.

— Lo que sea vendrán a informártelo en cualquier momento — respondió con indiferencia —, después de todo eres el capitán — concluyó al girarse a mirarlo. Akagami estaba secándose el cabello y su cara estaba cubierta en ese momento. _« Maldito sin vergüenza. »_ —. ¿Quieres al menos ponerte la ropa interior?

El pelirrojo rió al escuchar aquello —. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan recatado? — inquirió con sorna mientras se enredaba la toalla a la cintura.

Mihawk bufó desviando la mirada. Aquella pregunta había hecho que un estúpido en infantil rubor subiera a sus mejillas —. Me da igual si quieres andar en pelotas, siempre has sido demasiado vulgar después de todo.

El manco rió a carcajadas en aquella ocasión —. De verdad estas afectado — se burló sin poder evitarlo —, jamás te importó mi _"vulgaridad"_ antes.

— El que tenga los modales para no decirte lo impropio que eres todo el tiempo, no significa que no me importe.

La puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento y dos personas fueron arrojadas dentro a toda velocidad —. Encontramos a este par flotando en medio del océano, Capitán — anunció Lucky Roo con seriedad —, ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?

Mihawk se levantó de golpe, precipitando la silla hacia atrás —. ¿¡Roronoa!?

Zoro aún se encontraba escupiendo agua salada de sus pulmones cuando aquella conocida voz llego a sus oídos. Alzo la mirada y se topó con los brillantes ojos ambarinos del shishibukai.

— Al parecer son nuestros invitados — rió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al de los ojos de halcón y lo abrazaba por los hombros con enorme familiaridad —, ¿no? Mihi.

* * *

 _Continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06.**

 **¡Vete al Demonio** **!**

 _[...] Cuando vayas conmigo no mires a nadie,_

 _que tú sabes que yo no consiento un desaire,_

 _que me sienta fatal cuando alguien que pasa_

 _por un sólo momento distrae tu mirada. [...]_

* * *

1.

Era el fin. Lo sentía con cada centímetro cubico de agua que se adentraba a sus pulmones, lo sentía cada vez que se hundía más y la aplastante presión del agua la asfixiaba, intentaba no respirar aquel líquido, pero le era imposible, no tenía fuerzas, no tenía ganas... ¿Qué le quedaba después de todo? Su tripulación había sido derrotada, Moria estaba muerto, y ella se encontraba sola en una nación en ruinas con un par de trogloditas a los que no les importaban un carajo sus sentimientos, mucho menos les interesaría su bienestar o su salud. _« Bueno, tuve una buena vida... »_ Fue su último pensamiento antes que la falta de oxígeno hiciera mella en su sistema.

2.

La fuerza de la ola lo había arrastrado con tal magnitud que tuvo que atarse las espadas al cinturón bajo el haramaki[1] para que no se perdieran en el mar. Salió a la superficie para tomar aire antes de hundirse una vez más en las profundidades del océano, después de todo la _"Gosth Girl"_ no podría salir a flote sola. Bajo el agua la calma era gratificante, aunque la fuerza de la marea era mayor de lo habitual era más reconfortante que el exterior. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la chica, pero pareciera que se la había tragado la oscuridad del fondo. _« ¡Maldición! »_ Salió nuevamente a tomar aire, más en esta ocasión, para poder hundirse nuevamente más al fondo.

Maldijo mentalmente una vez más, todo parecía indicar que no lograría encontrarla. El mar estaba demasiado oscuro a causa de la tormenta, aunque se supusiera que aún era de día, lo único que lograba ver al fondo era un extraño y amorfo pez anaranjado... _« ¡Bingo! »_ Nadó a toda velocidad antes de que la corriente la arrastrara más, odiaba eso de los usuarios: _"se hundían como rocas"_ ; pero agradecía enormemente que la chica se hubiera puesto aquel ridículo impermeable naranja.

La cogió por la cintura, con toda la gracia y delicadeza que aparentaba carecer y nadó, lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, hasta la superficie para que la chica pudiera respirar aire de nuevo, pero la tormenta no había parado y las olas no le permitían permanecer mucho tiempo a flote. _« ¡Maldita sea! »_ Renegó al salir del agua una vez más. Si encontraba una superficie segura donde colocarse, lo más probable era que terminaran ahogándose los dos. Recordó a su capitán, a sus nakama y su promesa. ¡No! Morir ahogado ahí no era una opción. Estiró su brazo libre para comenzar a nadar y sintió el reconfortante plástico mojado de un salvavidas. Se aferró a aquel objeto con fuerza y se dejó arrastrar por la buena suerte.

Fueron jalados a un barco, donde finalmente pudo respirar sólo aire.

— Gracias —dijo con sinceridad entre la carraspera que le provocaba sacar el agua de su sistema. En un momento escucho la tos de la chica, al parecer alguien acababa de darle primeros auxilios, lo que agradecía enormemente.

 _— Mira que chica tan bonita._

 _— Si, parece una muñequita de porcelana._

El peliverde se incorporó sobre una de sus rodillas cuando los comentarios sobre el aspecto de la joven comenzaron a llegarle a los oídos, miró de reojo hacía la chica y observó como la rodeaban cada vez más hombres.

 _— Deberías quitarte esas cosas mojadas._

La chica gritó con fuerza echando las manos hacia delante, así que un grupo de fantasmas comenzaron a atravesar a los hombres a su alrededor, haciéndolos caer en depresión.

— ¡No me toquen!

 _— Oye cría, tranquilízate —l_ e pidió alguien con voz firme y autoritaria, tomándola de un brazo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica gritara más.

 _— ¡Cuidado atrás, Beckman!_

El hombre soltó a la chica y se apartó a gran velocidad, de manera que esta fue atravesada por sus propios fantasmas, los cuales desaparecieron al instante dejando a la pelirosa noqueada.

 _— Menudo pandemónium —_ masculló mientras se inclinaba para recoger a la muchacha del suelo, sin embargo el afilado brillo de una espada frente a su nariz lo detuvo.

— Si yo fuera tú, no la tocaría —amenazó el espadachín. Podía estar cansado, pero eso no era excusa para impedirle proteger a su gente.

Beckman suspiró, incorporándose.

— Baja eso, niño —le ordenó con seriedad —, alguien puede salir herido.

— Aléjate de ella y quizás lo tenga en mente.

El sonido de un revolver lo hizo girarse, evadiendo con destreza la bala que le rozo la mejilla. Miró al hombre que le disparó, pero la repentina imagen de Usopp lo hizo dudar de su ataque. Beckman aprovechó su inseguridad para atestarle tremendo puñetazo en las costillas, arrebatarle la espada y someterlo en el suelo.

— Te lo advertí.

— Eso no fue justo —renegó el espadachín.

Una carcajada general resonó en el barco.

— ¿Justo? —inquirió el que le había disparado —. Deberías ver la bandera que ondeamos.

— Somos piratas —le dijo un hombre robusto que no parecía tener intención de dejar de comer —, no un grupo de críos tontos — Zoro maldijo su suerte cuando fue encadenado junto a la inconsciente _Gosth Girl_ y cargado cual costal de patatas por el hombre robusto —. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Beckman?

— Llévalos con el capitán —ordenó tras volver a tomar el timón. La lluvia seguía, pero parecía que el mar comenzaba a entrar en calma —, seguramente querrá enterarse de esto.

— ¿Crees que se haya desocupado?

— Sea o no así, es mejor interrumpirlo que dejar que esto pase por alto.

— Tienes razón.

No estaba seguro de que clase de hombre podría ser aquel pirata, pero tenía que esperar lo peor pesé a las historias que Luffy le había contado sobre él, después de todo nunca se esperó que el padre de Usopp fuera un tipo como el casi lo había matado. _« En menudo lio me he metido. »_ Lo llevaron por unos pasillos hasta que abrieron una puerta y lo arrojaron dentro sin el menor cuidado.

 _— Encontramos a este par flotando en medio del océano, Capitán. ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?_

La sacudida había hecho que Zoro comenzara a escupir agua salada nuevamente, al parecer la conmoción anterior le había impedido espabilase del todo, pero una voz conocida lo regreso de golpe a la realidad.

 _— ¿¡Roronoa!?_

Alzó la mirada y se topó con los brillantes ojos ambarinos del shishibukai, del jodido shishibukai que lo había tratado como si no valiera nada y que lo había hecho sentir como un imbécil la mañana de aquel día, el mismo shishibukai con el que había compartido el lecho la noche anterior y por el que tenía sueños calientes todas las noches desde que había llegado a esa jodida nación de mierda. Sin duda era el mismo hombre que le altera completamente los sentidos... con el cabello húmedo, cubierto en una bata de baño y en la misma habitación que Akagami Shanks, quien se encontraba alegremente envuelto en una toalla de baño, abrazándolo por la espalda con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

 _— Al parecer son nuestros invitados, ¿no? Mihi._

 _« ¿Mihi? »_ Una vena se saltó en la frente del peliverde, pues por alguna razón que prefería no detenerse a analizar, estaba furioso.

— Pero desátalos, Roo —continuó hablando el younko —. ¡Pobres muchachos!

— Bueno capitán —comenzó, apenado, mientras aflojaba las cadenas —, nos dieron una buena bronca afuera.

— Pero eso es obvio —dijo animadamente el pelirrojo —. Él es el primer oficial de Luffy, después de todo.

3.

La pelirosa seguía inconsciente en la cama junto a la de él, parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente. El doctor del barco los había revisado, el cocinero les había llevado comida, hasta el tirador había ido a disculparse por la conmoción del momento.

Debería estar descansado luego de la odisea que él y Perona habían pasado, al parecer el mar los había arrastrado lo bastante lejos para estar a casi un día de viaje a Kurainaga. Estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, preguntándose a donde habrían ido a parar de no ser encontrados por esa tripulación, o si acaso la _Gosth Girl_ hubiera sobrevivido.

 _"— No creo que se haya desmayado por su propio ataque —le había explicado el doctor —. Tenía demasiada agua en los pulmones y no pudo asimilar toda la conmoción. Ahora sólo necesita descansar."_

Suspiró pesadamente, había tenido que cambiar la ropa de la chica para que no contrajera una neumonía, que además de lo que ya habían pasado sería demasiada mala suerte. Él mismo se había cambiado de ropa, el tal Beckman le había dado unos pantalones y una camiseta que le serviría mientras su propia ropa se secaba. Se recostó esta la cama, estaba agotado, pero tenía sueño y no sabía por qué.

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento que acababa de cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado de oír disculpas, pero por más dueños del barco que fueran no deberían meterse a la habitación de otra persona sin tocar. Se incorporó enfadado.

— Hay unas cosas que se llaman modales, que seguro les servirían antes de entrar — dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos con una de sus manos.

— Lo dice el mismo sujeto que derribó la puerta de mi habitación anoche —. La conocida voz del shishibukai lo sorprendió demasiado como para responderle. Mihawk se paseó por la habitación y contemplo a la inconsciente Gosth Girl antes de rodear la cama del peliverde y quedar frente al borde en el que este se había incorporado —. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando? — el enfado en su voz era más que evidente.

— ¿Eh? —la cara de desconcierto del menor sólo aumento el enfado del shishibukai.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre aventurarte al mar con semejante tormenta? —le reprendió. Su perturbación era tan evidente que el peliverde no podía evitar preguntarse qué le molestaba tanto.

— Yo no me he...

Una vena se saltó en la frente del mayor.

— Con tu pésimo sentido de orientación sólo Dios sabe dónde diablos hubieras parado —estaba tan enfadado que no se daba cuenta que aumentaba paulatinamente su tono de voz —, y encima se te ocurre traer a la chica fantasma contigo, sabiendo que es una usuaria. Pudiste haberla matado.

Zoro apretó los puños y los dientes encolerizado.

— ¿¡Y a ti qué demonios te importa, _Mihi_!? —escupió aquel sobrenombre con el despreció que sentía —. ¡Soy capaz de cuidarme perfectamente solo! —sentenció poniéndose de pie y dándole la cara al mayor —. ¡Y soy completamente capaz de cuidar de la gente que me importa, también!

El pelinegro no pudo evitar mofarse tras escuchar aquello.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! —exclamó con sarcasmo — ¡Por eso casi se ahogan! —le recordó — ¡Y por eso casi te mata la tripulación de Akagami!

— ¡Vete al demonio! —escupió entre dientes llenó de enfado, coraje y frustración, ¿cómo si no se sintiera ya bastante culpable? — ¡Largo de mi habitación! —le había dado justo en el orgullo, y lo menos que quería en aquel momento era tenerlo delante.

Mihawk apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una penetrante mirada, llena de enfado y frustración. Ese muchacho lo sacaba completamente de sus casillas. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y caminó con todo su porte hacia la puerta.

— Maldito crio inconsciente —murmuró antes de salir de la habitación.

Zoro apretó tanto los puños por la ira, que se hizo sangre con las uñas.

— Eso fue muy poco amigable.

La voz de la pelirosa calmó un poco su enfado, pero la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros era realmente insoportable.

— ¿Qué tanto oíste?

— Todo —respondió sentándose y cruzándose de brazos con altanería —. No es que ustedes, par de neandertales, sean precisamente considerados.

El peliverde esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Lamento haberte puesto en riesgo —dijo con sincero pesar.

La chica le vio con genuina sorpresa.

— Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, yo no debí estar ahí en primer lugar —reconoció —. Sé muy bien lo peligroso que es para mí estar cerca del mar en una tormenta.

— Claro.

Perona suspiró, sabía que las palabras de Mihawk habían herido el orgullo del espadachín, quien había pasado por bastantes malas rachas antes de llegar a Kurainaga (según le había contado).

— Por qué no te relajas un poco y tratas de dormir —le ordenó —, seguro mañana las cosas irán mejor.

Zoro se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero estaba bastante lejos de quedarse dormido. Mihawk no sólo lo creía débil, pensaba que era un completo inútil, y lo único que realmente le había preocupado era el estado de Perona; no es que aquello no fuera importante, pero un _"¿estás bien?"_ no le habría caído mal. Renegó enfadado consigo mismo, ¿qué carajos le importaba si ese maldito se preocupaba o no por él? Después de todo no había querido quedarse a entrenar con él por irse a retozar con ese desagradable pelirrojo, el cual, pesé a lo que su capitán le había contado, le caía _justo en la punta del hígado **[2]**._

4.

— Tienes una manera encantadora de demostrar tu preocupación por la gente —le soltó Akagami, con evidente sorna y una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro, en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación de los huéspedes.

— Ahora mismo no estoy para que me jodas.

Generalmente el pelirrojo hubiera hecho un chascarrillo de aquel comentario, pero dado el enfado en la voz de su contemporáneo, prefirió guardarse su broma para otra ocasión.

— Sabes... —comenzó a hablar mientras lo seguía —, un _"me alegra que estés vivo"_ hubiera bastado.

— ¡Con lo impulsivo, testarudo y estúpido que es Roronoa, dudo mucho que hubiera servido de algo!

Shanks se metió corriendo a la habitación para que el pelinegro no le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

— Sí que derrochas amor por él —ironizó.

— ¡Es que verdaderamente me saca de mis casillas! —renegó arrojando el sombrero sobre un escritorio. Se había apresurado en vestirse en cuanto el doctor se llevó a los muchachos a la enfermería, incluso se había puesto la ropa medio húmeda para poder ir a ver como se encontraba aquel muchacho de cabello de olivo, pero encontrarlo en la misma habitación que la pelirosa (igual que en la mansión), y encima con la chica cambiada a pesar de estar inconsciente lo había hecho estallar en celos. No sólo se había tomado la libertad de fugarse con ella de su isla, si no que al parecer su intimidad era tal que él la vestía y desvestía a su antojo. Estaba verdaderamente furibundo.

— No recuerdo haberte visto tan enfadado nunca.

— No quieras burlarte de esto, Akagami —rogó sentándose en la silla más próxima, cubriéndose la cara con las manos —. No estoy de humor.

— Lo digo en serio —sentenció con sinceridad —. Te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo —se sentó en la cama, frente al pelinegro —, y jamás había visto que nada te alterara tanto.

— Ese maldito mocoso del demonio va a terminar volviéndome loco.

 _« Y tú a él. »_ Pensó el desaliñado sujeto, pero prefirió reservarse su comentario y palmear la espalda de su amigo un rato.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de ron?

— No me apetece —respondió sin descubrir su rostro —, gracias.

— ¿Y una disculpa?

— Prefiero el ron —se mofó.

5.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando la luz del sol comenzó a darle en la cara, y se encontró con la enigmática sonrisa burlona de la chica de los fantasmas.

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? —le preguntó con esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Zoro procedió a espabilarse, sin prestarle atención a la chica, o al hecho de que se encontraba flotando sobre él, pero mientras se estiraba pudo notar de qué estaba hablando la joven y un intenso color carmín se le subió a las mejillas. Se sentó de golpe y se cubrió la entrepierna con rapidez, aunque sabía que realmente ya no tenía importancia.

— Necesitas ayuda —se burló la chica en cuanto él corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

— Un día de estos voy a decirte que si a ver qué haces al respecto —renegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La chica rió bajito.

— ¿Quieres probar?

6.

Cuando abrió los ojos Akagami estaba parado justo en frente de su cama, bebiendo una taza de algo (seguramente café) y sonriéndole con sorna.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

El pelirrojo dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— Se supone que el vulgar sin vergüenza aquí, soy yo —sonrió más ampliamente evadiendo su pregunta.

Mihawk se maldijo mentalmente mientras un pronunciado tono carmín llenaba su cara. Se levantó con calma y se metió a la ducha sin mediar palabra con el pelirrojo. Se desvistió con calma y abrió lentamente el grifo de agua fría, dejando que el chorro helado acabará de despertarlo. Se estremeció bajo el agua antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra el muro, maldiciéndose mil veces por reaccionar como un jodido adolecente.

— Viejo, no tiene nada de malo despertar así —le gritaba el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta —. Deberías agradecer seguir teniendo esa energía.

— ¡Tú también la tendrías si no te ahogaras de borracho a diario! —bramó irritado.

Akagami rió.

— No te enfades conmigo. Lo tendrías comiendo de tu mano si no fueras un jodido orgulloso.

Mihawk volvió a estrellar la cabeza contra la pared. Lo que verdaderamente le enfadaba de todo aquello era que el maldito pelirrojo tuviera razón, y si no fuera tan cabeza dura y hablara con Roronoa, aunque quizás no le correspondiera, seguramente lograría sacarse esa maldita obsesión de la cabeza.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **[1]**_ _La palabra haramaki proviene directamente de su traducción del japonés. El HARA es el centro del cuerpo (la barriga, el vientre, el abdomen) y MAKI significa envolver._

 _Un haramaki es una prenda tubular que se coloca alrededor del vientre con múltiples beneficios para la salud que los japoneses conocen muy bien y han utilizado durante siglos._

 _Históricamente la palabra haramaki hacía referencia a una antigua armadura samurái. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una prenda que se coloca alrededor del vientre como protección (igual que la faja que se utiliza en varias indumentarias tradicionales de España, por ejemplo, la de los castellers en Cataluña)._

 _Actualmente el haramaki se ha convertido, además, en un complemento de moda entre los jóvenes del país asiático._

 _ **[2]**_ _"En La punta del hígado", es una expresión Mexicana para referirse a algo que nos resulta insoportablemente desagradable._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 07.**

 **Dulce Orgullo.**

* * *

1.

La estúpida sonrisa burlona de la _"gosth girl"_ lo había estado persiguiendo todo el jodido día, eso y las palabras: _"tienes alma de masoquista"_. ¡Era irritante!

Era muy irritante no por sólo por el hecho de que la chica se burlaba de él descaradamente, sino porque de alguna manera, en algún oscuro rincón de su mente, empezaba a sentir que quizás tenía algo de razón.

¿Tendría realmente alma de masoquista?

El mayor no sólo le había demostrado un desprecio casi absoluto, sino que también le había dejado bastante claro lo inferior que él era para aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Se sentía contra la espada y la pared.

Por un lado necesitaba volverse más fuerte, por sus compañeros, necesitaba quedarse con aquel hombre a aprender más, a mejor, a avanzar... algo que claramente no estaba logrando sólo. Había llegado al límite al que las enseñanzas del Maestro Koshiro lo podían llevar, y se había estancado en un punto del que no lograba salir por sí sólo. Por mucho que le pesara necesitaba de ese hombre.

No obstante, también estaba su orgullo, el cual no paraba de gritarle de manera recurrente: " _¡Lárgate! ¡Mándalo al diablo y lárgate!"_

En cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces, pero en su situación actual... suspiró al tiempo que se recargaba en la barandilla de la proa y observaba el extenso mar frente a él. Era difícil de creer que un día antes, ese majestuoso océano hubiera estado a punto de tragárselo.

— Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

El peliverde no hizo otra cosa sino asentir.

— Es difícil no amarlo. Tan misterioso, tan cautivador, tan intrigante... —un suspiro acompaño aquellas palabras —. Cuando uno está más seguro de conocerlo, acaba por ponernos de cabeza.

— Es parte de la aventura —respondió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte —. Una consecuencia insignificante en comparación con todo lo que ofrece.

— Hace que valga la pena todo, ¿no es así?

— Supongo —se alzó de hombros—. Al final de la aventura, todo valió la pena —un inesperado abrazo lo sobresalto.

— Entonces de qué te preocupas chico —inquirió animadamente, palmeando la espalda del menor con bastante fuerza—, cuando dejes todo esto atrás, todo será sólo parte de la aventura.

Zoro enarcó una ceja de forma suspicaz, por alguna razón sentía que ya no estaban hablando del mar, aunque probablemente la perspicacia se tratara a lo desagradable que le resultaba tener el brazo de aquel hombre alrededor del cuello.

— Quizás así sea —respondió apartándose de aquel abrazo—, sin embargo eso no cambia lo difíciles o desagradables que sean las cosas en el momento.

El pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a abrazarlo.

— Tal para cual —dijo, más para sí mismo que para el muchacho—. Te diré una cosa chico —prosiguió, poniéndose serio de repente y acercándose lo suficiente como para susurrarle en el oído—: la vida es demasiado corta para dejarse guiar por el orgullo.

Antes de que el más joven pudiese pensar en algo que responder a aquello, una carraspera hizo que ambos se giraran.

— Espero no interrumpir —el semblante del ojidorado era serio, pero la mirada fugaz de enfado que le dedico a Zoro le provocó un escalofrío.

— ¡Claro que no, Mihi! —el pelirrojo lo soltó para ir hacia el moreno, abrazarlo, tumbarle el sombrero y revolverle el cabello con amenidad —. Tú nunca interrumpes nada.

Al peliverde se le saltó una vena en la frente y apretó la mandíbula tratando de ocultar su desagrado.

— Yo ya me iba de todos modos.

El pelinegro lo observó alejarse.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —inquirió de forma severa.

— Nada —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa poco convincente, casi burlona. Mihawk enarcó una ceja, desconfiado—. Tranquilo, viejo —se apartó, levantando el brazo en son de paz—, nunca le pondría una mano encima a " _tu muchacho"._

— Muy gracioso —ironizó.

— Me portaré bien.

— Eso espero —sentenció antes de apartarse y alejarse de él.

Shanks suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse con aquella innata elegancia que siempre lo había caracterizado.

2.

Era difícil explicar lo rápido que había pasado del desconcierto al pánico, y del pánico al enfado cuando había visto al pelirrojo tan cerca de Roronoa. Conocía a Akagami hacia demasiado tiempo como para saber a la perfección lo _"ojo alegre **[1]** " _que era. Suspiró con pesadez, no queriendo evocar malos recuerdos que ya no venían al caso.

— Esa depresión no es por causa mía —canturreó con su irritante vocecita la chica de cabello rosa que flotaba justo encima de él.

— Sería muy ególatra de tu parte asumir que así es —respondió con indiferencia. Lo último que necesitaba era que la amante del menor tratara de consolarle.

— Me sorprende que no niegues tu estado anímico, ojos de halcón —su sonrisa triunfante resultaba muy molesta.

— Hay cosas demasiado evidentes como para tener el descaro de negarlas —aceptó, después de todo no era su estilo retractarse.

— ¿Cómo los celos?

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos.

— ¿De qué demonios estas...?

— De nada realmente —se alzó de hombros la chica, interrumpiéndolo—, sólo era un comentario al aire. No es que haya visto realmente algo —le guiñó el ojo izquierdo, y se fue sin mediar una palabra más.

3.

— ¿Cómo si me interesara su jodido amante? —masculló azotando la puerta detrás de él. Esa mirada que le dedicó, llena de enfado, como si esos penetrantes ojos le estuvieran diciendo: _"lárgate de aquí."_

¿Qué demonios se creía?

« _¡Maldita sea!»_ Renegó « _¡Maldito sea el día que pedí su ayuda!»_

Suspiró, cansado de todo aquello. Realmente el problema era el mismo y su misteriosa obsesión hacia ojos de halcón. ¿Qué jodido caso tenia seguírselo negando? De alguna manera Mihawk siempre estuvo en su mente, como una meta que debía alcanzar. Luego de encontrarlo, pelear con él y sobrevivir... ¡no! Después de que el mejor espadachín del mundo lo dejara vivir su cabeza se llenó de dudas, dudas que le impidieron concentrarse, enfocarse, seguir avanzando... él era la causa de todo.

A pesar de lograr grandes cosas en todo aquel tiempo, los últimos meses habían estado llenos de fracasos... la prueba era que estaba ahí ahora, en lugar de estar con sus nakama, con su capitán, quien había perdido a su hermano y había tenido que superar toda aquella batalla solo. Él estaba ahí, en el barco de un younko que le ponía los pelos de punta, con shishibukai que no hacia otra cosa más que hacerlo sentir un inútil estorbo. ¿Al final valdría la pena la aventura? Era difícil no preguntárselo en circunstancias como aquellas, donde todo su futuro estaba poniéndose en duda por una tonta atracción que lo hacía comportarse como un colegial.

En algún momento había terminado sentado en la orilla de la cama, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en una posición realmente deprimente; al menos así le parecía a Perona cuando entró a la habitación y lo vio, sumergido en su propia miseria.

— Creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua —comentó en voz alta, y aunque el peliverde no se movió, sabía perfectamente que la estaba escuchando —, y créeme, no es mi estilo ser optimista.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Tú le gustas.

— Estás loca —ni siquiera se movió.

— Debiste ver su cara cuando estabas con el pelirrojo.

— La vi —respondió, recostándose —. Estoy seguro que poco le falto para rebanarme con su espada.

— Estas exagerando —sentenció la chica con aire maternal, sentándose junto a él y revolviéndole el cabello —. Claro que estaba molesto, pero era por celos...

— Me siento como un idiota —la interrumpió —. Debería estarme concentrando en mi entrenamiento y no en estas tonterías.

— Es difícil concentrarse cuando uno está enamorado.

4.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, casi llegaban a la isla kurainaga y terminaban con esa pequeña odisea que no había hecho más que traerles problemas. El castillo ya se veía en el horizonte, al igual que las montañas.

— Fue una agradable coincidencia volver a encontrarte —dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Él y Mihawk se encontraban parados en la proa del barco, observando la isla.

— De algún modo lo fue.

Shanks emitió una fuerte carcajada.

— No te molestes conmigo, viejo —dijo a modo de disculpa, abrazándolo con euforia —. Sólo trato de darte un empujón.

Mihawk lo vio de reojo, tratando de mostrarse enfadado, pero suspiró y sonrió.

— No sé si has madurado o sólo eres molesto —afirmó, negando con la cabeza.

— Habla con él —sentenció con seriedad —. Te lo dice alguien que ya ha perdido lo que ama.

Mihawk se aclaró la garganta y se apartó de él un poco ofuscado.

— Creo que atracaremos en cualquier momento.

5.

Cuando el barco del pelirrojo se fue, el camino a la mansión fue tenso y silencioso, salvo por las veces que Perona debía jalar de Zoro para que no se fuera en sentido contrario.

La llegada fue igual de lúgubre. El lugar estaba frío y oscuro, era casi desagradable.

— Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento —informó ojos de halcón mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

— Pero aún tenemos media tarde.

Zoro no quería esperar más, ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en tonterías y sueños absurdos.

— Viajar agota demasiado —sentenció el pelinegro sin detenerse o si quiera mirarlo—, y necesitamos estar al cien por ciento para comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento.

— Creo que sigue enfadado —susurró la chica a su compañero.

El peliverde asintió, alejándose también.

Una parte de él le gritaba que. Fuera tras el shishibukai y hablara con él, que terminara con aquella desagradable situación y pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas, después de todo, ya estaba seguro del rechazo. Sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que ya no lo entrenara más...

¿Faltaría a su palabra?

Era difícil saber lo que aquel hombre pensaba. Aunque la pelirosa insistiera en que la atracción era mutua, el tenia completamente la impresión contraria. De hecho, había momentos en los que sentía que el mayor lo despreciaba completamente.

La manera como lo veía, la forma como lo trataba... era como si no lo quisiera ahí, como si su presencia le repudiara.

Quizá hablar aclararía las cosas, pero no estaba seguro de querer que las cosas se aclararan.

6.

Se quitó la ropa y entró a la regadera, tal y como acostumbraba cada vez que arribaba en su isla. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y el agua de la ducha siempre le ayudaba a reflexionar.

En algún punto de su vida había creído que nunca volvería a sentirse así por nadie, especialmente por el desagradable fracaso que había sido su vida amorosa durante su juventud.

Cualquiera creería que aquello le habría servido de lección, para nunca más versé envuelto en semejantes situaciones, pero ya no podía continuar así, cambiando de humor por culpa de los celos, despreciando y humillando al muchacho sólo porque estuviera enfadado... portándose como un crío inmaduro incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, el muchacho era libre de estar con quien quisiera...

Abrió los ojos y se puso en estado de alerta al escuchar a alguien entrar a su habitación. Cerró el grifo y esperó alguna respuesta, pero sólo hubo silencio.

— Mihawk... —la voz de Zoro le llegó mientras se enredaba en la toalla —. Lamento si fui irrespetuoso los últimos días —hubo silencio. El ojidorado no supo si el chico esperaba alguna respuesta, pero aunque hubiera querido decir algo, estaba demasiado anonadado como para hacerlo —, ahora eres mi maestro y...

Mihawk salió del baño, con una toalla enredada en la cintura y el cabello húmedo y alborotado. No era la primera vez que Zoro lo veía así, pero su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como si así fuera.

— Mañana estaré listo a primera hora —se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— Roronoa...

El aludido se detuvo, pero no se volvió, no con su cuerpo en aquél estado.

— Quizás he sido muy rudo y...

— No tiene que disculparse, maestro —lo interrumpió, aunque aquellas palabras le sabían a vinagre —, después de todo, necesito disciplina.

Mihawk suspiró y llevó una mano hacia sus sienes.

— Hasta mañana.

El joven se fue, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Pudo haber insistido, pudo haberse disculpado o haber intentado hablar con el muchacho de sus sentimientos, pero finalmente entendió lo importante que era para el muchacho aquel entrenamiento, finalmente comprendió que cualquier otra cosa estaba de más para Roronoa.

Dejar de lado su orgullo por alguien más... si antes lo respetaba, ahora lo admiraba, pero era capaz de hacer algo que él nunca pudo.

Suspiró.

Shanks tenía su tripulación y a Beckman, quien continuaba a su lado pesé a todo. La chica fantasma ahora tenía a Zoro, quien a su vez tenía a sus nakama y a su capitán, y qué tenía él... sólo su orgullo... su dulce orgullo.

Continuará...

* * *

[1] _Ojo alegre:_ termino para referirse a alguien promiscuo.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por los ánimos que me dan para continuar esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08.**

 **En Un Segundo.**

* * *

1.

En un segundo puede pasar cualquier cosa, desde olvidar recoger una pañoleta de la mesa junto a tu cama, hasta pasar por alto el cinturón de tu bota que se soltó. En un segundo puedes estar cocinando un delicioso platillo de curry y al otro tener la olla completa volteada de cabeza en el suelo.

En un segundo, el cinturón de tu bota puede hacer que esta se deslice, haciéndote dar un mal paso, y en un segundo la distracción de darte cuenta que olvidaste una pañoleta puede hacerte perder algo más que el equilibrio.

Aunque aquella mañana la pequeña serie de eventos que descaderaría todo no parecía importante.

Hacía poco más de una semana que el _"verdadero entrenamiento"_ con Mihawk había comenzado, y era reamente duro enfrentarse a él sin que tuviera reparo alguno en sus peleas, escuchar sus consejos sin afán de ofender, sólo constructivos, sensatos y asertivos era extraordinario, Zoro había mejorado en esa semana más de lo que lo había hecho los últimos meses. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo sentía que haberse disculpado con el shishibukai había sido útil, quizá no agradable, pero si había mejorado considerablemente su relación a partir de ese día, al menos en el sentido de la cordialidad.

Ciertamente ojos de halcón era más _"amable"_ con él, pero únicamente de la manera que se es amable con un perfecto extraño; hacía gala de unos modales exquisitos, pero incluso la pelirosa sabía que algo había pasado. Los pleitos terminaron, si, al igual que las charlas amenas, divertidas y sarcásticas que tenían durante los duelos; habían terminado las miradas de desprecio, pero también las risas, las sonrisas cómplices y los guiños.

La relación que tenía ahora con Mihawk era estrictamente de _"maestro-discípulo"_ , no había nada más, y parecía que todo estaba funcionando a la perfección, pero se sentía exageradamente miserable. Había tratado de hacer bromas durante el entrenamiento, y la respuesta que recibía siempre era: _"concéntrate"_ ; había intentado iniciar una conversación trivial durante las comidas y lo único que recibía era un: _"ajá"_ , aunque Perona seguía sus conversaciones para que no se sintiera tan ridículo ante la indiferencia del mayor, era bastante deprimente aquello, así que lo único que le había quedado era enfocarse en entrenar y no pensar más en cualquier otra cosa, y durante el entrenamiento le funcionaba... un poco... pero por las noches, después de la cena, durante la ducho no podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado, qué había pasado en aquel barco entre Mihawk y Shanks, qué había pasado aquel simple y único día para que las cosas cambiaran tan bruscamente entre ellos.

Durante los duelos ya no lo _"acorralaba"_ y se mofaba de él, de hecho era extremadamente raro que lo tocara, ni siquiera le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarlo, menos para guiarlo de regreso al castillo. Varias veces había acabado perdido en una ciudad en ruinas y había encontrado la mansión hasta la madrugada. Perona lo esperaba siempre, con una manta, un té caliente y buen capón en la cabeza seguido de sus regaños, pero hasta eso había cambiado.

La chica se había vuelto bastante condescendiente, como si sintiera pena de él. Sus regaños eran menos severos, más _"maternales"_ (al menos eso le parecían). Estaba empezando a creer que si las cosas seguían así acabaría volviéndose loco.

Aquella mañana estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió no tomó de la mesita de noche el pañuelo verde que siempre llevaba en el brazo. Tal vez había sido un presagio para que regresara, pero él no creía en esas cosas.

2.

Mihawk estaba al borde de un colapso. El muchacho lo volvía cada día más loco. Aun a veces le sorprendía como podía mostrarse tan indiferente cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo... muriéndose de celos, muriéndose de deseo, muriéndose de amor...

Sin embargo había resuelto en una cosa: "no se dejaría llevar más pos sus emociones". Los últimos días antes del encuentro con Akagami habían sido un desastre. Quería al muchacho para él, en su cama, en sus brazos, entre sus piernas; verlo y saberlo con la chica lo mataba (aun ahora), lo mataba al punto de querer desquitarse con él. Él que nada sabía, él que nada debía, él que no sentía nada. Pero era duro vivir aquel amor unilateralmente.

Era muy doloroso saberlo con alguien más, saber que no tenía posibilidad alguna de siquiera intentarlo, y que todo su deseo tuviera que descargarse en fantasías, sueños y sabanas vacías.

¿Cómo podía tolerarlo?

No tenía la más remota idea, quizá aún estaba en estado de negación, quizás alguna parte absurda de su cabeza aun esperaba que las cosas cambiaran, quizás aquellas sonrisas y aquellas frases amables que el muchacho tenía con el de vez en cuando continuaban alimentando algo que debía morir, que necesitaba morir.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para borrar aquello. Podría echarlos de la isla y apelar a la soledad para superarlo, pero él era un hombre de palabra y jamás faltaría a ella, aunque eso significara morirse poco a poco.

Es difícil explicarle a una persona lo doloroso que es para un orgulloso vivir con su orgullo, odiar ese sentimiento a ratos y querer dejarlo atrás, pero no poder hacerlo. Es bastante complicado intentar que otros comprendan lo duro que es morirte por hablarle a alguien, por preguntarle como esta, por ayudarlo a levantarse, por sonreírle cada mañana y que el orgullo te lo impida. El orgullo, no el enfado, no la decepción, no la resolución de olvidar a alguien que te hizo daño, simplemente el orgullo de no _"humillarte"_ a ti mismo, de no romper tu palabra, de no mostrar tus sentimientos o tu vulnerabilidad. El orgullo de mostrarte siempre erguido y con la frente en alto.

El difícil que una persona que no es orgullosa comprenda algo así, y si no comprenden eso, menos comprenderán el dolor que se tiene que llevar en el pecho, el peso que se tiene que cargar en los hombros y las lágrimas que se tienen que ahogar en el cuerpo para preservar el orgullo.

Ahora mismo así se sentía él. Tan cansado, tan pesado, tan abrumado... pero era incapaz si quiera de imaginarse haciendo su orgullo de lado.

¿Quién podría comprender que alguien se haga daño de esa manera?

No por miedo al rechazo, al fracaso o al dolor, sino por orgullo. Bendito orgullo.

Aquella mañana en particular estaba demasiado agobiado, así que cuando se puso sus botas no se percató que uno de los cinturones no ajusto bien, aunque de haberlo hecho quizás de igual modo no le habría prestado importancia, qué tan importante es el cinturón de una bota después de todo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Probablemente ninguno.

Seguramente un incidente tan insignificante sólo podría traer consecuencias igual de insignificante... o quizá eso es lo que queremos pensar.

3.

Podría ser que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran si ella se iba, era una posibilidad después de todo, pero no tenía a donde ir, ni a donde volver. Era egoísta de su parte obligarlos a cargar con ella, pero no quería volver a estar sola.

No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo tensas que estaban las cosas entre esos dos, incluso más ahora que parecían tratarse mejor, estaba segura de que la tensión era tal que podría cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

No sabía si el peliverde realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, como le había dicho, o si no quería decírselo. Era difícil entenderlos, los dos eran muy orgullosos, pero qué podía hacer ella, Zoro no quería creerle que Mihawk gustaba de él, y ojos de halcón ya no permitía ningún acercamiento más allá de la cordialidad aprobada por las reglas de etiqueta.

No era más que una espectadora de aquella novela, y aunque quizás si se rebelaba podía interferir Zoro le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

 _"— Finalmente estoy entrenando como es debido, y eso es lo único que importa."_

No había querido decirle que su voz era triste y que su mirada era lúgubre. No había querido insistir porque le partía el corazón la tristeza que envolvía al moreno cada vez que mencionaba al shishibukai. Era duro saber que las cosas podían arreglarse con dos palabras que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a decirse.

¡Malditos neandertales orgullosos!

Preferían morirse por dentro antes que decirse un par de palabras el uno al otro. Era triste y era molesto, y a esas alturas ya no sabía cuál de los dos sentimientos le pesaba más.

Así que ahí estaba esa mañana, preparando una olla de curry y con la mente revuelta en sus divagaciones mientras buscaba el jengibre para la salsa en los estantes más altos.

Aquel parecía un día normal, excepto que cuando bajaba del aire con el jengibre golpeo la olla, haciendo caer todo el contenido en el suelo. Un grito acompaño el sobresalto, y pronto dejó de estar sola en aquella cocina.

— ¿¡Qué demonios paso!? —preguntó Zoro con brusquedad tras abrir la puerta, venía con las espadas en las manos y miró por toda la habitación antes de prestar atención a la chica frente a él.

— ¿Está todo bien? —inquirió el ojidorado desde el umbral, aunque la pregunta era cordial y adecuada, carecía de sentimiento alguno.

— ¡Se me acaba de caer el desayuno! —lloriqueó la chica con los puños en el pecho, el jengibre en una mano y la cuchara para revolver en la otra.

Zoro suspiró y enfundo sus katanas.

— Al menos no es nada grave —una vez más aquellas amables palabras fueron dichas con absoluta indiferencia.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que el curry es un desayuno? —refunfuñó Zoro al percatarse del olor familiar de aquella comida derramada, no le gustaba que la gente se pusiera a llorar por cualquier cosa. Era molesto e incómodo.

— ¡Desagradecido! —lloró más fuerte, haciendo rechinar los oídos de ambos varones —. Me estaba esforzando mucho en esta comida.

Mihawk no estaba de humor para presenciar otro pleito de pareja aquella mañana, sentía que en esa ocasión era algo que no sería capaz de soportar..

— Vuelve a intentarlo para la cena —sentenció —, por ahora ya es tarde para esperar otra cosa —tomó una tostada de la mesa y se dio la vuelta —. Vámonos Roronoa.

Los jóvenes estaban confundidos, pero en medio del desconcierto el aludido sólo atinó a tomar una tastada también e irse detrás de su maestro.

Tal vez lo más sensato habría sido ayudar a la chica a hacer la limpieza y cocinar cualquier otra cosa, quizá no les afectaría en absoluto perder un poco de tiempo aquella mañana antes de continuar, pero quién piensa en eso realmente, minutos más, minutos menos, sólo hacía falta un segundo para cambiarlo todo.

4.

Luego del calentamiento requerido comenzaron a batirse en duelo, aunque sólo fuera un entrenamiento los dos se lo tomaban muy en serio desde que el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara. Mihawk era diestro y elegante, y Zoro poco a poco estaba adoptando algunas posturas de él, luciendo extrañamente majestuosos.

Verlos batirse era un deleite del que únicamente gozaban los babuinos. Los giros, los bloqueos, las piruetas, todo era fascinante y cautivador, incluso los simios habían dejado de pelear a muerte entre ellos, y también entrenaban, luego que los hombres terminaran, luego de haber visto toda la ardua batalla y el elegante choque de espadas que tenía lugar en aquel bosque, donde el sonido del viento al ser cortado y el del choque de los metales generaban un ritmo hipnotizaste.

Las cosas iban bien, como siempre. El duelo era arduo y la mañana trascurría con rapidez, Mihawk hacia algunas observaciones y Zoro trataba de ponerlas en práctica, fallando un par de veces en sus intentos, pero como siempre llegaba un momento del día en el que los consejos y la práctica se mezclaban para que Zoro finalmente lograra hacer un movimiento decisivo que le ayudaba a ganar terreno durante la batalla. Era el momento de ponerse serio.

Batió su espada hacía Mihawk, quien en un grácil movimiento logró esquivar el golpe, pero su ropa no corrió con la misma suerte, siendo rasgada su prenda superior.

Las prácticas de esa semana habían ameritado una sola espada, pues como decía el shishibukai:

 _"— No puedes ser maestro del santoriu sin haber dominado la primera y la segunda."_

Así que aquella señal de avance en su entrenamiento hizo a Zoro desear colocarse la pañoleta verde que siempre solía llevar en el brazo izquierdo, pañoleta que casualmente había olvidado aquella mañana. Sólo se distrajo un segundo.

Era curioso como las cosas pasaban tan de repente.

Mihawk dio un paso atrás para esquivar la espada de su alumno, un paso que provoco que la cinta mal abrochada de su bota se aflojara más, haciéndolo sentir que perdería el zapato y quizás la vida.

¿Qué paso entonces?

Reaccionó por instinto. Fue su instinto el que lo hizo sostenerse, fue su instinto el que lo hizo apretar el mango de su espada y fue su instinto el que lo hizo esperar una distracción de su oponente para contraatacar. Su instinto de espadachín. Su instinto asesino.

Fue sólo un segundo, y se arrepintió justo en el instante que el choque de su espada con otro metal lo hizo volver a la realidad y percatarse de como Zoro era arrojado hacía atrás mientras la sangre se esparcía por todo el campo.

5.

Perona estaba molesta, así que no había limpiado la cocina aquella mañana, después de todo no era una sirvienta y aquellos trogloditas deberían tener un poco de consideración.

Se había preparado una taza de té y se encontraba sentada en uno de los balcones de la mansión mirando el hermoso paisaje, estaba tan ensimismada que cuando giro la cabeza su mirada se cruzó con la de un cuervo. Se sacudió al instante tiró la taza de té.

— ¡Rayos!

No quería ser supersticiosa, pero ahora se encontraba exageradamente intranquila.

« _Ojalá esos trogloditas se encuentren bien.»_

6.

Los ojos dorados de Mihawk se abrieron como platos a causa del pánico que lo invadió, casi juraría que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Tiró su espada por impulso y corrió hacía el espadachín más joven de inmediato.

— ¡Maldita sea! —masculló desesperado.

Zoro había caído, pero apenas sentir el corte de la hoja sobre su piel y el calor liquido brotando desde su cuerpo se había cubierto la herida. Iba a apartar la mano para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

— Ni se te ocurra.

— No puede ser tan malo —dijo, tratando de restarle importancia e intentando apartar su mano de la herida, pero nuevamente ojos de halcón se lo impidió. La intensidad con la que lo estaba mirando en aquel momento, con sus preciosos ojos llenos de culpa, lo hizo desistir.

— Por favor, no —suplicó, repleto de miedo.

— Está bien —se rindió el peliverde ante aquella mirada —. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Atenderte —respondió el mayor, tomándolo en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma.

— ¡Mihawk! —gritó a causa del sobresalto y el pudor que aquella acción le causaba. Estaba tan apenado y confundido que sus mejillas se pusieran extremadamente rojas —. ¡Soy completamente capaz de caminar! —sentenció.

— Trató de evitar que te esfuerces para que no pierdas más sangre —explicó el pelinegro —, así que trata de tranquilizarte o no servirá de nada.

« _¿Tranquilizarme?»_ Pensó Zoro, anonadado. « _¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a hacer eso ahora?»_

Suspiró largamente y se recostó sobre el pecho del mayor donde los latidos pausados de Mihawk comenzaron a arrullarlo, relajándolo con suavidad.

Se dejó llevar por aquellos brazos tan cómodos, en los que nunca pensó que se encontraría, y llenó sus pulmones y su mente con el dulce aroma del shishibukai, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad para disfrutarlo.

El de los ojos ambarinos se apresuró a llevarlo a la mansión mientras se preguntaba cómo había sido tan imprudente y cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir a la siguiente isla y volver con un doctor.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 09.**

 **Sombras.**

* * *

1.

Luego de estar inquieta por un rato, la chica fantasma decidió que era absurdo preocuparse por ese par. Ambos eran hombres muy fuertes, era improbable que algún pirata atacara aquella isla, los marines no tendrían las agallas de importunar a Mihawk y si cualquier cosa pasaba, el shishibukai alejaría el peligro sin ningún problema.

Aburrida como estaba y con la única intención de distraerse había comenzado a leer el libro que Mihawk tenía en la mesa del recibidor, esa pequeña y redonda que se encontraba junto a la elegante silla en la que él solía descansar.

Se recostó con la cabeza colgando y los pies elevados sobre el respaldo para comenzar a leer. A diferencia de lo que había creído, aquel libro era bastante fluido y fácil de leer, quizá perdió un poco la noción del tiempo, absorta entre las páginas. Sin embargo, el fuerte estruendo de los portones del castillo abriéndose de golpe la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró en el aire y abrió los ojos horrorizada ante la visión que se le presento.

Taka no me traía la camisa manchada de sangre, excesivamente manchada de sangre, y llevaba en sus brazos a Zoro, aparentemente inconsciente; por lo que podía verse, el mayor no era quien estaba herido.

— Trae agua caliente y un pañuelo —ordenó el ojimiel al cruzar el portal de su castillo y encontrarse con la pelirosa.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios le hiciste, ojos de halcón!?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua enfadado. Qué podía decir, que se distrajo. ¡No!

— ¡Deja de refunfuñar y haz lo que te digo! —ordenó, obviando la pregunta de la chica. Responder aquello era admitir que se había equivocado (lo que era bastante obvio), y ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para pensar también en eso.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —renegó la joven desde la cocina, donde había comenzado a calentar a agua en el fogón —. Se supone que ibas a entrenarlo, no a matarlo.

— ¿¡Acaso tu absurda e infantil mente supone que he hecho esto a propósito!?

— Siendo el mejor espadachín del mundo, es lo único que se me ocurre.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula, furibundo. No podía rebatir aquello.

Zoro se revolvió en el sofá, a punto de quitar la mano de la herida.

— ¡No hagas eso, idiota!

La voz chillona y molesta de Perona le llegó a lo lejos al peliverde, como si se encontrara a varios metros de él.

— Estoy bien —susurró. Estaba tan cansando y tan cómodo en los brazos de Mihawk que había empezado a dormitar, hasta que dejó de sentir el calor del shishibukai, sólo entonces había intentado levantarse.

— ¡Idiota! —renegó la chica tras cubrir la herida con el pañuelo húmedo y observar cómo se teñía de rojo demasiado rápidamente. Se giró a Mihawk con ojos suplicantes —. Juraquille...

El aludido tragó saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— Todo estará bien.

Realmente no podía decirse que estuviera convencido de ello, pero en aquel momento fue incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa a esa niña.

2.

En ocasiones, por más que uno quiera odiar a una persona, resulta imposible, especialmente cuando la convivencia es diaria y la persona en cuestión no es fácil de odiar.

Mihawk había dado primeros auxilios a Zoro. Le había explicado a Perona como mantenerlo estable mientras iba y volvía con el doctor. Fueron, por mucho, las horas más angustiantes de su vida. La isla más cercana estaba a diez horas en bote, sólo los Dioses sabían cómo es que había ido y vuelto en menos de ocho horas.

Los siguientes días, durante la recuperación del peliverde Mihawk y Perona se turnaban para encargarse de él, y de algún modo la compañía y mutua preocupación los consolaba y ayudaba a ambos.

Pronto las cosas entre ellos se volvieron más amenas y familiares.

Por alguna razón, por más que quieres sacar a alguien de tu vida, el destino se esfuerza en que no lo hagas. Pronto se dieron cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de las que hubieran esperado, además de los gustos por los muchachos. Compartían libros, consejos y ánimos. Compartían tazas de café, desayunos a medias y desvelos. Compartían la angustia y el miedo. Se tenían el uno al otro, especialmente esa semana que el peliverde presento una fiebre terrible y deliraba a ratos.

Mihawk estaba con él cuando el nombre de su capitán comenzó a salir de sus labios con desesperación, y lo que sintió no fue nada agradable. Dolor, decepción y enojo, sobretodo enojo de pensar que sus intenciones con la "princesa fantasma" (cómo la llamaba ahora) no eran sinceras, decepción de creer que se aprovechaba de las circunstancias y dolor de sentirse sin derecho de nada.

Más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que él no era más que un instrumento para el peliverde, para que alcanzara sus metas y en algún momento de su vida acabara con él. Se sonrió con ironía al pensar que el espadachín ya estaba acabando con el sin darse cuenta o proponérselo en realidad.

A pesar de todo, permaneció a su lado. Tocaba su frente, le colocaba compresas frías y se maldecían una y otra vez el haber sido tan descuidado durante el entrenamiento, el haber puesto en peligro a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Se sinceró consigo mismo al admitir que Roronoa Zoro era tan importante para él, pero el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación lo estaban volviendo loco. Era difícil ver al espadachín así: débil, vulnerable... le dolía no poder hacer nada más por él, especialmente cuando se suponía que iba a cuidarlo, y ayudarlo a mejorar.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Su piel morena brillaba por el sudor, y en su ensimismamiento el shishibukai acarició su faz. Le resultaba tan hermoso, a pesar de estar abatido por la herida, la fiebre y sus descuidos, le resultaba hermoso.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del muchacho, humedeció sus labios y antes siquiera de cavilar lo que estaba haciendo, lo beso.

Fue a penas un roce, fue a penas un instante, pero el calor que aquel beso le transmitió poco tenía que ver con el estado febril del moreno. Su corazón se hincho de tantas cosas que se separó casi de un salto. Tocó sus propios labios como no creyendo del todo lo que acababa de hacer, como quien no cree del todo, todo lo que siente.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, pero fue un escalofrió agradable, lo cual de cierta manera era aterrador...

— Traigo más agua fría para cambiar las compresas —anunció la pelirosa al entrar en la habitación —. Creo que ya se ve mejor que esta mañana —comentó refiriéndose al joven mientras lo revisaba.

Mihawk se encontraba parado frente a la ventana.

— Espero que esta sea la última noche que tenemos que preocuparnos de este cabeza hueca —bromeó la joven, pero el mayor ni siquiera se dignó en decir una palabra, lo cual hizo que el ambiente de la habitación se tensara ligeramente —. ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió, preocupada.

— Voy a irme por un tiempo.

— ¿¡QUE!? —El agudo grito de la chica hizo que le vibraran los oídos —. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que eso es buena idea ahora!?

— Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos —respondió tajante, sin entrar en detalles —, es importante y no puedo postergarlo más.

— ¿¡Y qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí sola!?

— No estarás sola.

— Sabes que él no cuenta como compañía justo ahora.

— Necesito resolver esto —sentenció, mirándola al fin. Su expresión era tan sombría y fúnebre que la joven no fue capaz de alegar una sola cosa más.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?

— No más de algunos meses.

— ¿Algunos meses?

— Cuídalo —pidió mientras la sujetaba por los hombros —. Dile que ejercite su mente, y que no se preocupe, volveré para seguir entrenándolo.

Luego de eso le dio instrucciones específicas de la manera en la que el peliverde debía entrenar durante su ausencia.

Esa misma tarde, Perona vio la pequeña barca del shishibukai, alejarse, atreves de la ventana.

3.

Mihawk observo el vasto mar frente a él, con anhelo y melancolía en los ojos, y a pesar de la calidez que lo envolvía al estar cerca de Zoro, aun había sombras que debía alejar de su firmamento para poder continuar aquel sendero que añoraba seguir.

Continuará ...

* * *

Ok, sé que es corto y que se supone que estaba trabajando en otra historia, pero ¡hey! Las musas son caprichosas. (╯︵╰,)

En fin, espero les guste, y ojalá pueda traerles algo nuevo pronto.

Besos. (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10.**

 **Decisiones.**

* * *

1.

Una de las cosas más difíciles de comprender cuando uno empieza a madurar es que el tiempo no se detiene en su ausencia. Todo sigue su curso, incluso luego de estar un tiempo convaleciente. Las estaciones avanzan, las aves emigran, la gente se va...

Da igual si son unos días, unas semanas, un par de meses, al volver al sendero del que saliste todo el camino ha cambiado... o al menos esa es la impresión inicial.

— ¡No voy a volver a pedirte que regreses!

— No tienes que hacerlo.

Zoro se encontraba sentado en una enorme roca, en medio de la selva de Kurainaga. Su ojo izquierdo aun conservaba los vendajes de la herida de su último "duelo" con ojos de halcón.

El doctor le visitaba periódicamente. _«Por orden del señor Juraquille.»_ Le había ordenado conservar los vendajes un par de semanas más, para que su visión se restaurara lo más posible, pero Zoro sabía que no podía estar aferrado a la esperanza de que su vista se recuperara al cien por ciento, debía entrenar el resto de sus sentidos.

Aquel entrenamiento no era nuevo para él, pues Koshiro había sido un maestro muy severo, a pesar del enorme cariño que le tenía, jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de favoritismo. Aquel entrenamiento había sido _"básico"_ -en las propias palabras de su maestro-, pues él mismo no había sido capaz de dominarlo.

— La verdad no comprendo porque esa obstinación de continuar exponiéndote — se quejaba la joven desde su cómodo y seguro lugar en el aire.

— El doctor ya te ha dicho que puedo seguir con mis actividades normales — le respondió. Últimamente se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, que ya no le molestaba darle explicaciones o tenerla _"encima"_ sin parar de hablar, incluso se lo agradecía, tener a la pelirosa ahí le estaba ayudando a mejorar su capacidad de concentración y su paciencia considerablemente.

— ¡Eso es porque el doctor no sabe que eres un neandertal que sólo piensa en pelear!

— Si te desagrado tanto, deberías volver al castillo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

— A la larga eso sería peor, pues tendría que buscar tu destartalado cuerpo por toda la isla.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía tan sólo un mes y medio que había comenzado a entrenar de aquella manera, y si, la primer semana la chica había tenido que llevarlo -literalmente- arrastrando hasta el castillo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Repentinamente un grupo de babuinos saltaron de entre los arbustos directo hacía él. Perona gritó cuando el ruido de los simios cayendo al suelo la hizo girarse.

El espadachín sabía que tenían un largo rato asechándolo, se dio cuenta de su presencia casi de inmediato. Dos a la izquierda, tres a su derecha. Escuchó el ruido de sus pasos, e incluso el sonido de su respiración. Su oído se había agudizado considerablemente. Era incluso capaz de escuchar el viento chocar contra los objetos... era extraño de cierto modo, pero ahora era consiente de todo lo que lo rodeaba si necesidad de verlo.

— Díganle que la próxima vez envíe a alguien más fuerte — Guardó sus katanas tras decir aquellos, aunque era seguro que los inconscientes animales no le hubieran escuchado, sabía que uno más lo vigilaba desde la distancia, y se alejó en cuanto le oyó decir aquello.

— Eres un verdadero salvaje — comentó la chica mientras flotaba sobre los simios con curiosidad. Uno de los animales se retorció, y la joven gritó sobresaltada.

— Bueno —sonrió él maliciosamente —, soy un pirata.

2.

— Piensas pasar aquí el resto de tu vida.

El shishibukai estaba parado en aquel balcón contemplando el atardecer en todo su esplendor. Se recargó en el barandal y no respondió.

— Tarde o temprano tendrás que volver.

— No creí que se cansarías tan rápido de mí.

El hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta suspiró.

— Nunca me canso de ti — admitió —, pero debes dejar de correr hasta mi cama cada vez que te enamores de alguien.

Mihawk entrelazó los dedos y apoyó en ellos su barbilla.

— No estoy enamorado — dijo con pesadez.

— Pero me dijiste que te importaba demasiado...

— No puedo amar a quien no conozco. Quizá amo el ideal que tengo de él, pero eso es todo — suspiró —. Una fantasía nada más... una obsesión...

— Entonces tómalo y ya.

Mihawk se volvió a mirar a su acompañante un poco horrorizado.

— No me mires así — renegó mientras encendía un puro y comenzaba a fumar —. Sólo te sugiero lo obvio.

— Sabe perfectamente que ese comportamiento nunca ha sido mi manera de proceder.

— Al final de cuentas somos piratas — le recordó tras dar una calada a su tabaco y soltar el humo —, y quizás así finalmente te lo saques de la cabeza.

— A usted le funcionó, Sir Crocodaile.

El aludido desvió la mirada y escupió.

— No hablamos de mí.

Mihawk sonrió. Tal vez esa era la solución, tal vez así lograría sacarlo de su cabeza y de su isla...

3.

Sin duda el tiempo sigue su curso de un modo poco convencional. Las semanas pasan, los días transcurren, los momentos se guardan...a veces uno puede no darse cuenta cuando una persona deja de ser un desconocido y se convierte en alguien especial.

Perona estaba cepillando su cabello húmedo, sentada en medio de la cama mientras el agua de la regadera corría del otro lado de la puerta. _« Esto es tan agradable.»_ Pensó. _« Podría pasar así el resto de mi vida. »_

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — la ronca voz masculina de su compañera la regresó a la realidad con su sobresalto. Ella emitió un agudo chillido y lanzo una almohada contra la cara del moreno.

— ¡Idiota! No me asustes así.

Zoro atrapó la almohada y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

— Sólo te hice una pregunta — señalo al acercarse a la cama —, no es mi culpa que seas una loca.

La chica torció el gesto.

— Justo cuando creo que eres agradable haces algo que lo arruina.

El espadachín se recostó en la cama de un salto, sacudiéndola, haciéndola temblar y desequilibrando a la chica, quien cayó recostada junto a él.

— Me da igual.

— Neandertal.

Se miraron con rencor algunos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

— La verdad — comenzó a hablar con seriedad la pelirosa, una vez que se calmó un poco —, me alegra que tu entrenamiento vaya bien — le sonrió con sinceridad. Él estaba boca arriba y ella junto a él, boca abajo, semi incorporada apoyándose en los antebrazos —. Al final no has necesitado de _"ojos de halcón"._

La sonrisa de Zoro se borró, y su mirada se desvió de la joven hacía el techo.

— Avanzaba más rápido cuando estaba él — reconoció mientras tocaba la herida en su rostro y recordaba sus descuidos de aquella vez.

Perona se sintió mal de inmediato por haberlo mencionado. Se sentó sobre sus piernas e hizo su largo cabello hacía un lado.

— Ya volverá — forzó una sonrisa, pues aunque él se lo había asegurado, realmente no sabía cuándo seria eso —, después de todo esta es su casa.

— Por supuesto — el peliverde se mofó —, lo es —, pero que tan seguro podía estar de aquello, no es que Mihawk tuviera un vínculo especial con aquella isla, y realmente dadas las condiciones de soledad en las que el pelinegro solía encontrarse cualquier parte podía ser _"su casa."_

— Debo preguntar — la joven interrumpió sus pensamientos —, ¿él siempre te ha gustado?

Las mejillas de Zoro tomaron un adorable tono carmín, o al menos eso le pareció a la joven.

— ¡Claro que no! — gritó, incorporándose de golpe.

— Entonces eso empezó aquí, al convivir con él — meditó ella en voz alta.

— Eso realmente no importa — refunfuñó el espadachín, apartando la vista —. Es estúpido.

— El amor es estúpido — reconoció ella, revolviéndole el cabello, el cual tenía ya bastante largo.

— Si estuvieras en mi situación no te lo tomarías a la ligera.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Es complicado?

— ¿El qué? — inquirió él, confundido.

— Ser gay — respondió con obviedad.

— No soy gay.

— Pero estás enamorado de otro hombre.

— Lo que siento por él no tiene nada que ver con que sea hombre — respondió el peliverde con total naturalidad —. Ser hombre o mujer realmente no es importante.

Ella comenzó a trenzarse el cabello mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Has amado a una mujer?

— Sí.

La pelirosa sonrió. _« Podría pasar así el resto de mi vida. »_

Continuará ...

* * *

Hola.

Quizá este es un capítulo raro y confuso, pero, ¡Hey! hago lo mejor que puedo para continuar.

Espero les guste, y ojalá pueda traerles algo nuevo pronto.

Besos. (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **En Casa.**

* * *

1.

Estaba oscuro y frio. Era difícil describir aquel lugar de otra manera. Él estaba usando sus sentidos para guiarse, y hasta el momento le estaba funcionando, sus peleas habían sido triunfos, pero en aquella ocasión tenía delante justo al que esperaba como rival.

Miró a la enorme criatura unos segundos -tanto como su limitada visión se lo permitió-, luego cerró los ojos y se puso en guardia. El ruido de los otros animales era muy alto, era imposible no pensar que lo estaban haciendo a propósito para fastidiarlo.

Zoro sonrió ante aquella idea.

Seguramente al llegar recién a ese país en ruinas, la estrategia de aquellas criaturas habría resultado, en incluso le habría costado más tiempo perdido en recuperación y atención médica, pero a aquellas alturas el ruido del derredor no significaba nada para él.

La enorme bestia arremetió contra él a una velocidad imposible, y con agiles y elegantes ataques comenzó a ganar terreno sobre él, a empujarlo, a hacerlo retroceder... Zoro dio un paso atrás, sólo uno basto para que su orgullo saltara con rabia. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza hizo retroceder al animal, el cual embistió nuevamente y finalmente el muchacho encontró el punto ciego que necesitaba.

Cuando todo pasó y la neblina comenzó a disiparse, finalmente abrió el ojo sano. Había pasado algo en su ataque que no había experimentado antes. Enfundó sus katanas pensando en ello y en lo útil que le sería un maestro en esos momentos.

2.

Al principio era aburrido pasar el tiempo a solas en aquella enorme mansión, le había costado aceptar aquello, aceptar que la verdadera razón para seguir al peliverde a todas partes, gritar todo el tiempo de manera escandalosa y comportarse como una niña pequeña era por el simple hecho de que no toleraba la soledad.

Le costó trabajo aceptar que Zoro era más fuerte como para no tener que preocuparse por que anduviera solo por la isla, incluso después de eso le seguía, convencida de que de otro modo no sería capaz de volver al castillo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que aunque le constara trabajo en ocasiones, siempre llegaba a su destino.

Darse cuenta que ya no era requerida por el espadachín la deprimió un poco al principio, al punto de por varios días ni siquiera había estado con ánimos de salir de la cama, o incluso comer.

Los pensamientos autodestructivos la invadían a cada segundo. Se mudó de habitación porque sentía que debía estar enfadada con Zoro por no preocuparse por ella, pero luego se sintió extraordinariamente deprimida y molesta consigo misma por esperar alguna atención especial por parte del moreno.

Esos fueron días oscuros y lúgubres en su cabeza, pero comenzó a refugiarse en la lectura, después de todo el Shishibukai tenía una amplia y variada biblioteca.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más animada. Comenzó a comer un poco más y a pasearse por la mansión mientras estaba sola. Descubrió una curiosa paz en la soledad, con las voces negativas de su cabeza apagadas encontró un nuevo sentido a sus propios pensamientos.

Lentamente sus mañanas comenzaron a ocuparse de nuevo en cosas que ella disfrutaba, no sólo la lectura, el dibujo de ropa, la idea de crear y armar cosas, la estética de la decoración...

Todo se volvió más agradable y llevadero, al punto que se dio cuenta que no necesitaba a alguien a parte de sí misma para estar feliz.

Una noche Zoro había entrado a su habitación y se había recostado en la cama con ella.

 _"— ¿Estas mejor?_

 _— Sí._

 _— Me alegro."_

Aquella simple conversación fue todo lo que obtuvo del espadachín, y aunque no fue gran cosa le sentó bien darse cuenta que sus atenciones no habían caído en saco roto.

Se recostó en la silla del dueño de la casa a continuar la lectura, pensando en los pocos días que había pasado con el shishibukai durante la convalecencia de Zoro. Recordar como aquel hombre había estado en vela, al pie de la cama del otro, atento, expectante, angustiado...

Era difícil de creer que dos hombres tan directos no fueran capaces de sincerarse el uno con el otro respecto a sus sentimientos, no podía evitar preguntarse qué cosa tan horrible les había ocurrido a cada uno de ellos para que les resultara tan aterrador aceptar el amor, aun cuando este les estaba gritando en la cara.

Tiempo atrás se había propuesto hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero ahora, por algún motivo todas las ideas que había tenido le parecían demasiado ridículas e infantiles, inclusive tontas.

Al final había decidido que una posición neutral era lo más prudente, pues desconocía la causa de los miedos de cada uno, no podía menesteres así como así por terreno minado. Ambos le importaban demasiado como para arriesgarse a cometer algún error que en lugar de unirlos acabara por separarlos.

Suspiró largo y tendido, resignada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión preocupada del peliverde. Sonrió.

— Nada que nos pueda quitar el sueño.

— Excelente, porque preparé la comida.

La chica frunció el ceño, pero le siguió cuando le hizo un ademan. Afuera había un enorme jabalí asándose, y ella rió.

3.

Se recargó en el balcón y sintió la brisa marina en su cara con los ojos cerrados, y por un momento en todo aquel tiempo pudo imaginarse en el Suny, con sus nakama. _« Espero que estén bien. »_ No podía evitar no sentirse preocupado, aunque en el fondo sabía que todos debían estarse esforzando para que las cosas resultaran de la mejor manera. El nuevo mundo los esperaba, y tenían que estar listos para enfrentarlo.

Una ventisca helada le produjo un escalofrió que le erizó la piel, estremeciéndolo. Abrió los ojos y vio una balsa llegar. Su expresión de asombro fue inmediata, al igual que la incertidumbre que lo invadió.

Tomó sus katanas a toda velocidad y salió rumbo a la playa, bajando de un saltó por el balcón, temiendo perderse en aquel momento.

4.

La mente de Mihawk había estado demasiado dispersa tras retirarse de la compañía de Sir Crocodaille, su conversación -inútil e innecesaria- había terminado quitándole la tranquilidad que aquellos polvos y distracciones le habían dado por un momento.

¿Por qué insistía en que lo que lo ataba de aquel modo al peliverde era sólo una obsesión? Era en realidad algo más simple de lo que parecía, y al mismo tiempo era realmente apabullante, aquellas noches de compartir el lecho con alguien en varias ocasiones la imagen del joven había cruzado por su mente, ocasiones poco apropiadas en las que había tenido que trastabillar para no decir el nombre equivocado.

Una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que aquello no era sano, la misma voz que no paraba de recordarle la sugerencia de su amante: _"— Entonces tómalo y ya."_ Cómo si aquello realmente fuera a hacer que las cosas desaparecieran mágicamente.

Además, ya antes había concluido que el muchacho le importaba... quizá de haberlo hecho en un inicio las cosas no habrían llegado a ese punto... y qué punto era ese... realmente no tenía idea.

Al desembarcar en Kurainaga lo primero que hizo fue levantar la vista hacia su mansión, y lo primero que vio fue al peliverde. De un segundo a otro el joven iba a paso rápido hacía él.

 _"— Tómalo y ya."_

Su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se irguió y su expresión se endureció, pues de otro modo podría mostrar esa turbación que le llenaba los sentidos y que él mismo no era capaz de comprender, no obstante comenzó a caminar hacía su castillo.

— ¡Mihawk! — la voz del muchacho le erizó la piel, pero simplemente dejo de andar y se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

5.

Zoro corrió, sin apartar la mirada del mayor, temiendo perderlo en un parpadeo.

Miró al shishibukai andar con ese porte y esa elegancia que tanto le gustaban, como un pavorreal en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Mihawk! — No pudo más, se detuvo a unos seis metros a la expectativa. El shishibukai también paró, se miraron uno al otro por varios segundos, mientras el menor recuperaba un poco el aliento. Finalmente suspiró y sonrió —. Bienvenido a casa.

Mihawk no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa. Esperaba muchas cosas al volver a ver al muchacho, cosas como reclamos o acusaciones, una pelea, rencor, reproche... esperaba cualquier cosa, menos aquello. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se suavizo, sus labios se curvaron y toda la tensión que sentía desapareció.

— Estoy en casa.

 _Continuará..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola. :)**

 **Tiempo sin leernos, pero aquí sigo al pie del cañón, finalmente encontré como seguir esto.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12.**

 **Sorpresas.**

 _"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca,_

 _sino con los ojos."_

 _O. K. Bernhardt, Escritor alemán_.

* * *

1.

Algo había cambiado, se notaba en el ambiente, en la paz, en las sonrisas... en las miradas. Algo había cambiado, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía qué había sido, lo notaba, era algo que hacía que todo fuera más agradable, más ameno.

Perona suspiró mientras observaba a los hombres de reojo. Flotaba y leía un poco mientras ellos entrenaban, y no podía evitar sentir ternura y calidez.

Durante la ausencia de ojos de halcón su relación con Zoro se había estrechado demasiado en un sentido y se había alejado en otro. No es que aquello fuera malo, pero parecía que inconscientemente el peliverde estuviera volviendo a ser el de antes, lo cual era bueno, lindo y extremadamente acogedor.

Cerró el libro y suspiró, tomando rumbo al castillo, el tiempo pasaba y ella había tomado una decisión al respecto hacía algún tiempo, y ahora que su anfitrión estaba de nuevo en la isla era el momento adecuado de comenzar sus maquinaciones.

2.

Puede ser que había madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo, o estaba viviendo un idilio, o estaba muerto, o quizás simplemente todo estaba sucediendo a su favor. Realmente aquello no importaba, estaba feliz.

Ojos de halcón era serio, generalmente...

Sonrió mientras tomaba la toalla para secarse el sudor del entrenamiento y miraba al mayor de reojo, estaba bebiendo agua del otro lado del jardín. Sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones deportivos, y su pálida piel, ligeramente tostada por el sol, estaba bañada en sudor. Era una imagen atrapante, especialmente para alguien cautivado de muchas maneras.

— Creo que es suficiente por ahora — el ojidorado habló antes de girarse, dándole a Zoro tiempo suficiente para darle la espalda, paralizarse y quedar total y completamente ruborizado.

Mientras practicaba era capaz de concentrarse en lo que hacía y no pensar en nada más, pero apenas terminaba el entrenamiento no podía evitar mirar su pálida y escultural figura, no podía evitar mirar como el sudor resbalaba por sus músculos como perlas brillantes... ¡Carajo!

Aquello era tan ridículo.

 _"— Lo amas, es normal."_

Ni siquiera podía quejarse de lo estúpido de aquello porque Perona no paraba de intentar justificarlo, como si necesitara justificación alguna. Ese estúpido sentimiento se le había metido en la cabeza sin son ni ton, no tenía razón de ser pero ahí estaba, atormentándolo, angustiándolo, desquiciándolo.

Todo hubiera estado bien si el estúpido shishibukai no fuera tan perfecto. Suspiró. En el tiempo que había pasado solo con Perona había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente estaba idealizando al shishibukai, de que estaba enamorado de una idea ridícula y de la admiración y el respeto que le tenía, pero que todo aquello desaparecería con el tiempo, con el trato, en cuanto se diera cuenta que el hombre no se parecía en nada a la fantasía. ¡Bendita estupidez!

En cuanto estuvo de vuelta parecía otro hombre... o el mismo hombre, ya no sabía cuál era realmente el falso, si el cretino con el que había convivido al inicio de su estadía ahí, o el amable caballero que lo estaba entrenando ahora...

Terminó de secarse el sudor y arrojó la toalla descuidadamente en una silla, de donde tomó una botella con agua y empezó a hidratarse también. Hacia demasiado calor, bebió la mitad del agua y la otra mitad se la echó sobre la cabeza.

— Deberías ir adentro y ducharte.

Mihawk había caminado hasta quedar a su lado, le ofreció una nueva toalla para que se secara, pero el peliverde la rehusó, negando con la cabeza.

— Creo que comeré algo primero.

El mayor enarcó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo con suspicacia.

— Iras así al comedor.

Zoro tragó el agua que había engullido y sintió el estudio del mayor sobre él.

— Pasaré a la cocina por un tentempié — explicó. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante aquella mirada escudriñadora —, luego iré a ducharme para la comida.

— Eso arruinara tu apetito — señalo el ojimiel.

— Sí, claro papá — se burló el más joven, alzándose de hombros y dándole la espalda para tomar camino al interior del castillo —, lo que digas.

El peliverde se alejó, dejándole ahí con deseos de decir algo pero sin la capacidad de articular nada. « ¿Papá? » Una enorme decepción lo embargaba, pero al mismo tiempo la humillación y el hecho de sentirse como un imbécil le causaban gracia.

Se rió de sí mismo un rato mientras se preguntaba cómo había pasado de quererse acostar con aquel chico a parecer su padre... le importaba demasiado y no podía evitar preocuparse, pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de evitar corregir los burdos modales que tenía. Ese seductora bestialidad a la hora de pelear, de moverse y de comportarse lo cautivaba, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar señalarle sus modales, el uso correcto de los cubierto, como debía sentar, lo inapropiado que era tocar algunos temas en determinado momento... en fin, el chico era un desastre, no, era un reto, un diamante en bruto y un maestro no puede evitar corregir cualquier desliz en sus alumnos.

Suspiró antes de recoger el desorden que habían armado al entrenar y al concluir el entrenamiento. Estaba enamorado de un niño, y eso sin duda era cosa de gracia.

3.

— ¿Otra vez se te paró?

Perona acababa de meterse al baño para sacar algunas cosas que aún estaban en la habitación de Zoro, y al notar que no salía vapor de la regadera no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario.

— Muy graciosa — renegó el moreno desde la ducha —, me gustaría que pasaras por esto para que te dieras cuenta que no es divertido.

La chica rió.

— Me falta algo entre las piernas para eso.

Zoro refunfuño y arrojó agua intentando mojar a la joven.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

La risa de Perona no dejó de escucharse hasta que se oyó como cerraba la puerta al salir.

Era molesto, pero era verdad, apenas terminaba de entrenar y miraba al shishibukai desde otro ángulo no podía evitar pensar en su desnudo y pálido cuerpo debajo de él, bañado en sudor, mirándolo a los ojos... ¡Joder!

Levantó el rostro hacía el caudal del agua esperando que aquello calmara sus pensamientos ridículos. Ojala pudiera dejar de pensar en eso, era dañino cuando la calentura disminuía y volvía a pensar con claridad, cuando se daba cuenta que sólo se hacía daño y aquellas fantasías nunca serían posibles, que aquel hombre seguramente tenía a alguien más en su vida.

— Sólo me hago daño...

Tal vez en algún momento aquello terminaría y podría volver a su vida en el Sunny, con sus nakama y sin volver a pensar en aquel hombre nunca más...

Sonrió.

 _« Cómo si eso fuera a ser posible. »_

4.

Perona no se maquillaba mucho, sin embargo era un gusto que disfrutaba en la medida que su gótico y discreto estilo le permitía; aun así contaba con un vasto conjunto de maquillajes y tonalidades que nunca usaba... o que al menos pensó que nunca iba a usar.

Había dejado su estuche de maquillaje en la habitación del peliverde, y ahora que lo necesitaba no había esperado que el chico estuviera ahí, por suerte, dado su estado emocional era bastante sencillo distraerlo.

Dejó su estuche en su habitación y fue la biblioteca del shishibukai en busca de lo que le hacía falta.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, buscando entre los cajones de los gabinetes, del escritorio, de los buros...

Estaba resignada a que no encontraría lo que necesitaba, cuando al abrir un cajón... « ¡Bingo! »

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirosa dio un brinco se echó hacia atrás asustada, no esperaba que Mihawk se dirigiera a la biblioteca a esa hora.

— Eh... yo... — escondió el pergamino que había sacado del cajón y miro justo frente a ella un montón de hojas en blanco —. Buscaba papel — exclamó tomándolas y caminado torpemente, de modo que al tropezar cerró el cajón que había estado hurgando —, necesito escribir algunas cosas.

El shishibukai enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido de eso.

Ella pasó junto a él, sonriendo ridícula y exageradamente, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que se lo notaba en cada ademan. Finalmente salió de la habitación con profundo alivio y esperando no ser descubierta... al menos no tan rápido.

Mihawk contempló la biblioteca en silencio, preguntándose si debía revisar sus cosas para averiguar que planeaba la chica, o simplemente debería dejar pasar por alto aquello esperando que todo fluyera como caudal. Ciertamente no esperaba una traición de sus dos invitados, pero confiarse no era algo suyo... finalmente desistió.

5.

La comida transcurrió normal, al igual que el resto del día, y finalmente la cena.

Perona había insistido en irse rápido a su habitación, diciendo que estaba cansada, así que los hombres habían quedado solos.

— Has avanzado mucho — comentó Mihawk para romper el silencio que había llenado la habitación.

— Gracias.

— Pronto podrás despertar tu haki.

Nuevamente el silencio reino el lugar, era bastante incomodo cuando la pelirosa no se encontraba entre ellos. Zoro sabía que debía calmarse y tratar de no comportarse como un crio, pero estar a solas con el shishibukai lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Miró a su derredor un par de veces, evadiendo los ojos del mayor, temiendo que se notara como se sentía.

— No pretendo ser tu padre, ¿sabes? — el peliverde finalmente lo miró —. Hay algunas cosas que no puedo evitar hacer, y entre ellas esta corregir los modales de los demás — _« y mirarte. »_ —. Sé que es molesto.

— No te preocupes — se alzó de hombros el moreno —. No lo decía en serio.

— ¿No?

— De ninguna manera te veo como un padre.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos. A uno le habría gustado preguntar _"¿cómo me miras?"_ , mientras que al otro le habría gustado explicar lo mucho que le deseaba, pero ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron hasta que o pudieron soportarlo más y desviaron la vista.

— No creo que seas molesto — sentenció el más joven.

Mihawk sonrió.

— No es necesaria la condescendencia, Roronoa — le dijo con suavidad —. Sé muy bien que puedo ser desesperante... ya me lo han dicho.

— No estoy siendo condescendiente — se apresuró a decir —, y quien te haya dicho eso es un imbécil — Mihawk levantó la mirada, sorprendido de lo apasionada que había sonado la voz del muchacho —. Eres fino, elegante y correcto — continuó hablando sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo —, y cualquiera que piense que eso es molesto es porque no sabe apreciar las cualidades y atractivos que posees.

El de cabello azabache se quedó estupefacto. En cuanto el menor se dio cuenta de ello no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y desvió la mirada evadiendo los ojos dorados de su anfitrión y acompañante.

— Gracias — Mihawk sonrió de forma cálida, aunque el menor no lo miraba más —. No tenía idea que me veías de esa manera.

El corazón de Zoro se disparó. « _Maldición, ya se ha dado cuenta. ¡Soy un imbécil!_ » Tragó saliva con dificultad, pues su garganta parecía tener algo atorado. « _Debí quedarme callado. ¡Carajo! »_

Cuando escuchó la silla del mayor moverse se paralizo en su lugar y sintió como si su corazón quisiera salir corriendo de su pecho. El shishibukai se detuvo frente a él y tocó su hombro, y eso fue como una chispa eléctrica sobre su piel. Se incorporó de un salto y se apartó al menos un metro del mayor. Se puso firme y reverencio respetuosamente.

— ¡Te admiró mucho! — gritó más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Permaneció inclinado, así que no se dio cuenta del desconcierto que sus acciones provocaban en el mayor, el desconcierto y la decepción que llenaban esos ojos ambarinos.

— Buenas noches, Roronoa — también se inclinó como muestra de gratitud, respeto y despedida.

Zoro no se incorporó hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que el pelinegro se había ido. Suspiró aliviado, aunque también sentía mucha decepción de sí mismo, pero qué podía hacer si aquel hombre le ponía más que los nervios de punta.

6.

Casi era el amanecer, pero Perona finalmente había terminado de escribir y decorar todas aquellas hojas. Colocó la última en la mochila y colgó la misma en la gaviota mensajera que había encontrado en el techo del castillo, en un pequeño habitad donde parecía que el shishibukai la conservaba.

Le dio las instrucciones al animal y lo vio alzar el vuelo mientras bostezaba de cansancio. Si todo salía bien aquellas cartas llegarían a su destino en menos de una semana, lo que le daba una semana más para hacer todos los preparativos que tenía planeados.

Sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. En aquel momento lo único que deseaba era dormir, después de todo tenía dos semanas para terminar sus maquinaciones.

7.

Mihawk y Zoro continuaron entrenando, tan normal como era posible en ellos. Ambos notaban que Perona estaba muy abstraída y misteriosa, pero ninguno de los dos le dio la importancia debida, después de todo era una chica sin muchas cosas que hacer.

Como ella había dicho, no era la sirvienta de nadie, así que de algún mudo había logrado que los quehaceres del castillo quedaran divididos entre los tres, cosa que a ninguno aparte de ella parecía molestarle. Mihawk estaba acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de todo ahí el solo, y Zoro por su parte siempre tenía que cooperar en el Sunny o Nami empezaba a cobrarle en lugar de pagarle.

En el tiempo transcurrió tan normal que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de los planes de la chica hasta que un enorme barco arribara en la playa junto al castillo con una conocida y ondeante bandera pirata resaltando en la cima del mástil mayor.

Cuando arribaron a la playa los piratas estaban desembarcando mientras el primero de abordo los dirigía enérgicamente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — inquirió Mihawk bruscamente.

— Eso es muy descortés de tu parte — le recriminó una jovial y conocida voz desde la proa del barco —, después de todo somos invitados.

— No recuerdo haberte invitado a venir, Akagami.

El pelirrojo rió.

— Supuse que la invitación no era de tu parte en cuanto la leí — entonces le arrojo la hoja de papel, la cual el shishibukai extendió y leyó al tiempo que un tic nervioso hacia que le temblara una ceja —. Tú nunca harías algo tan _"lindo_ ".

Toda la tripulación del pelirrojo se rio en voz alta, el único que parecía estar de más ahí era Zoro, quien no sabía si debía inmiscuirse o no.

— Y si supusiste que no era mía, por qué estás aquí.

— Bueno — se alzó de hombros —, no quería perderme tu cara cuando te enteraras de esto.

Zoro finalmente se acercó y observo aquella hoja por encima del hombro del pelinegro. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los tonos rosas y azules pastel brillantes que dibujaban flores y mariposas, además de las estrellas doradas. En el centro se leía una hermosa y conocida caligrafía que citaba:

 _"Está usted cordialmente invitado a la celebración de cumpleaños de Juraquille Mihawk, el próximo 9 de Marzo en la isla Kurainaga._

 _¡No falte!"_

Reprimió un suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras contemplaba la frustración contenida del shishibukai. « _Perona, esta vez te pasaste. »_

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola.**

 **Aquí esta al fin, sé que es corto y que me tomo demasiado tiempo, pero las cosas ya no son lo de antes.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **Preludio.**

* * *

1.

— ¡Te volviste loca!

Zoro entró tan repentina y bruscamente a su habitación que la hizo caer de espaldas de la cama. Estaba ahí tranquilamente leyendo con la cabeza colgada de una orilla y los pies levantados ., lo que menos se esperaba era una intromisión de aquel calibre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — cuestiono mientras se colgaba de la orilla del colchón para levantarse, como quien escala una barda.

— ¿Cuántas de estas cosas mandaste? — bramó el muchacho, poniéndole una colorida invitación delante de las narices.

Perona suspiró, tomó aquel papel, arrebatándoselo a su compañero, y se levantó dignamente sacudiéndose el vestido.

— Quince o veinte — respondió, tirando la invitación a la cama, restándole importancia —, en realidad no estoy segura — concluyo alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Cómo es que no estás segura si las enviaste tú — señaló el incrédulo espadachín, intentando descifrar la actitud de la muchacha. No entendía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

— No me acuerdo — dijo ella con simpleza —, en todo caso es pasado mañana y aun no termino los preparativos, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

— Akagami Shanks acaba de desembarcar — respondió él, sin ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba aquello, haciendo un mohín.

— ¡Es perfecto! — la desbordante alegría de la chica sólo consiguió que el peliverde tuviera un tic nervioso.

Perona comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, sacando papeles de colores, cuadernillos, bolsas y demás cosas que el espadachín encontraba confusas y sin sentido, y luego de reunir todo lo que necesitaba salió de la habitación, dejando a Zoro confundido y atónito, sin ser capaz de entender lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Si no fuera una chica, probablemente le habría dado un golpe.

2.

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación, seguido de Taka no me, quien estaba intentando mantenerse sereno lo más posible; pero qué tan sereno se puede estar en semejante situación.

— Lo estás tomando mejor de lo que esperaba — exclamó Shanks mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás en el recibidor.

El anfitrión se quitó la gabardina y el sombrero, dejándolos en un perchero junto a la puerta, con exagerada serenidad, mientras buscaba las palabras justas para comenzar a hablar con ese hombre.

— Estoy seguro que de alguna manera, esto es cosa tuya.

La sonrisa de Akagami se ensancho.

— ¡Yo! — su mal fingida sorpresa era irritante —. En absoluto, que tendría que ver yo en algo como esto.

— Sé que Perona no es muy brillante que digamos — explicó mientras se sentaba junto a su camarada, no quería parecer grosero, pero más que brillante, la joven le parecía extremamente superflua —. Es algo superficial — admitió, alzándose de hombros —, y bastante frívola, así que reconozco que la idea de una fiesta pudo salir de ella — Shanks enarcó una ceja intrigado, aquella no era una manera habitual de expresarse del hombre de ojos dorados, así que algo le dijo que debía andarse con tiento —, pero no pudo averiguar mi cumpleaños por cuenta propia.

— Eres bastante maleducado, para ser alguien tan diplomático — le acusó el pirata con un ligero tono de enfado que no pasó desapercibido para el Shishibukai.

— Estoy cansado de la diplomacia — espetó mientras masajeaba su cuello. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera creería, el tener a los jóvenes cerca no lo hacía sentir más joven, sino que, al contrario, lo hacía recordar que ya no era un muchacho... suspiró cansado. Se sentía cada día más viejo e inadecuado, y eso lo estaba volviendo irritable —. Creo que he rebasado mi amabilidad con esa niña — confesó —, al no echarla de mi castillo.

— ¿Por qué la suspicacia, Mihawk? — inquirió mientras se inclinaba hacia el aludido, intentando ver algún indicio de las causas de su exagerada apatía y desdén. Shanks era consiente que hacía tiempo que el pelinegro no le miraba como antes, mucho menos le tenía la misma consideración, pero le costaba trabajo creer que se hubiera vuelto tan cruel y cínico — ¿Por qué no pensar que es una amable gesto de agradecimiento de una jovencita que no tiene a nadie más que a ti?

El shishibukai bufó en un gesto extraño que no terminaba de dejar claro si aquello le parecía ridículo o si sentía un poco de culpa.

— En todo caso — suspiró —, apostaría mi espada a que el dato se lo diste tú.

3.

Zoro no ocultó su sorpresa cuando los piratas de Akagami le dijeron que él y Mihawk compartían el cumpleaños, y por razones que no quería indagar aquella información le había resultado irritante.

Los siguientes días fueron un caos en aquel castillo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la pelirosa fuera tan buena para dar órdenes, mucho menos que los piratas del younko la obedecerían alegremente sin rechistar.

El castillo nuca se había visto tan limpio y cambiante. De alguno de los desvanes la joven había sacado un montón de tapices de colores que resaltaban de manera elegante y a la vez femenina en aquellas grises paredes, dándole vida a todo el lugar de una manera encantadora. "— Son cosas que sólo logra una mente femenina." Había dicho Beckman mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo de lo diferente que se veía al frio, lúgubre y tenebroso hogar del shichibukai.

Estaba harto de tantas personas ahí, observando todo lo que hacía el pelinegro a cada minuto, cuchicheando al respecto. Nunca le habían gustado los cotillas, pero en aquel momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que los detestaba. Sin importar de que el mayor se mostrara indiferente y apático, de algún modo se daba cuenta de lo incomodo que estaba con aquellas visitas, de lo mucho que cuidaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, de lo innatural que era.

Suspiró.

Sabía que era muy arrogante de su parte asumir que conocía a Mihawk un ápice más de lo que seguramente lo conocía el pelirrojo, pero algo le decía que no estaba disfrutando para nada aquellos días de bullicio en su hogar.

Los días de entrenamiento habían sido pesados, más por los mirones que por los ejercicios.

La noche había caído y, cansado de tantas personas, se había adentrado en el bosque para estar sólo, para relajarse y pensar un poco en como sobrellavar sus celos y su desdén. De algo estaba seguro, aquellos días estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia y su disciplina, pues en más de una ocasión había suprimido el impulso de golpear en la cara a alguien.

"— Tómalo con calma — le había pedido Perona —, sólo será por unos días y es para Taka no me."

Ella lo hacía por él, sin duda. En alguna ocasión le había contado de como Moria la había rescata y acogido bajo su ala, y luego de que aquel shishibukai desapareciera se había hundido en una espiral de depresión que había aprendido a sobrellevar gracias a Mihawk.

"— Es como un padre.

— Creí que Moria era como tu padre.

— Así es — le sonrió, y ante la mirada interrogante que él le había dedicado, prosiguió —, pero Mihawk es como un segundo padre. Estaría perdida sin él."

Aunque ojos de halcón solía ser frio y distante, tenía momentos en los que podía resultar el ser más cálido del planeta, y de eso no le cabía duda

En su caminar sin rumbo por aquella vieja nación, llegó a un edificio semi destruido en la cima de un acantilado. Su arquitectura lo hacía inconfundible, especialmente por la torre que aun permanecía de pie y ostentaba una cruz que brillaba como la plata con la luz de la luna.

Una sensación hipnótica lo hizo acercarse sigilosamente hasta el umbral. El deterioro del edificio había hecho que parte de la techumbre estuviera colapsada desde hacía años, pero aun así el interior seguía conservando parte de su elegante diseño, atesorando algunos de sus asientos y objetos custodios. La luz de la luna se colaba por un hoyo en el techo, y justo al fondo, frente a los restos del altar se encontraba una silueta que le resultaba inconfundible.

Aquel lúgubre lugar, pese a su aspecto fúnebre le resultaba curiosamente cálido con aquella presencia al fondo. Caminó a paso lento, consciente de que hacía mucho que había sido detectado, probablemente desde antes de decir entrar.

— A veces me reconforta pensar que un ser superior puede escucharme — meditó en voz alta. Zoro no respondió, pues no estaba seguro de que aquella divagación estuviera dirigida a él —, y que las cosas tienen algún propósito.

El joven pirata se detuvo junto a él y lo observo contemplar los restos de aquel altar lleno de nostalgia y melancolía. Había algo más en aquella mirada, algo que no lograba descifrar en medio de su aflicción, no sólo se trataba de la pena de ver aquellos objetos materiales destruidos, no sólo se trataba de pensar en un país hecho pedazo por la ambición que el gobierno y sus dirigentes habían tenido alguna vez, no sólo se trataba de la empatía que un paraje tan desolado como aquel podía provocar, era como si, muy en el fondo de su corazón tuviera una herida que nunca había sanado y que en aquel momento se estaba desangrando de pena.

— ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

Zoro parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar aquella pregunta. Miró a su alrededor tratando de entender de donde provenía todo ese pesar, pero era incapaz de comprender más allá de lo que podía ver o sentir.

— No creo ser el más indicado para hablar de eso — respondió cautelosamente, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza —. Nunca he creído en los dioses.

Mihawk se sonrió —. Obviamente — dijo en voz alta tratando de burlarse, pero más bien sonando decepcionado de no poder tener la profunda conversación que esperaba sobre el destino y el porqué de las cosas.

— Creo que es muy cobarde culpar a un ser invisible por lo que sucede — explicó el peliverde —. Cada ser es responsable de su propio destino.

El mayor se giró a mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa taciturna que hizo que al más joven se le encogiera el corazón. Sujetó su hombro —. Es justo la respuesta que esperaba de alguien como tú — lo palmeó dos veces y se alejó, caminando hacia la salida, sin intención de mirar atrás.

— No quiero decir que uno controle todo lo que pasa — anunció con la voz un poco elevada, lo suficiente para hacer resonar el eco y detener la marcha del shishibukai —. Sé que hay cosas que suceden, que son horribles y que por más que a uno le pesen no puede controlarlas — los recuerdos se a galoparon en su mente, retorciéndole el corazón y quebrándole la voz —, pero es decisión de uno el que hacer con su vida después de eso. No es la decisión de ninguna deidad caprichosa o un ser aburrido que juega con nuestros destinos — el de los ojos ambarinos se volvió a mirarlo —. Las tragedias nos marcan, pero son nuestros actos los que nos definen.

Hubo unos segundos, que a Zoro le parecieron interminables, en los que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con intensidad, segundos que se interrumpieron al momento que el shishibukai sonrió con calidez y le extendió la mano al menor, para que la tomará.

— Ven — le dijo con tibieza —, vamos a casa.

Luego de eso caminaron en silencio por el bosque, tomados de la mano. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, y aunque no habían profundizado en sus historias, sus pasados o las causas de sus pasares, ambos sabían que aquella efímera conversación los había unido más que los últimos meses que habían pasado juntos.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Noche De Fiesta.**

 _"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta."_

 _Jacinto Benavente (1866-1954) Dramaturgo español._

* * *

1.

Llevaba casi dos horas en la ducha, sino es que más, con la reconfortante agua tibia cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Ese día el castillo era completo caos, y aun así Perona parecía tener todo en completo control. Era una joven decidida y bastante fuerte, aunque se la pasara llorando de manera escandalosa todo el día, no cabía duda alguna de que era una chica muy fuerte.

A pesar de no haber disfrutado aquellos días, no lo había pasado tan mal. Shanks tenía razón en una cosa: se estaba portando como un cretino.

Salió de la ducha, finalmente, luego del almuerzo la joven había enviado a todos a prepararse, pues –según ella- los invitados comenzarían a llegar a las seis. No recordaba haber estado en una reunión de ese tipo en mucho tiempo, mucho menos para felicitarlo a él. Suspiró. Para su suerte Akagami estaba ahí, y donde quiera que él iba era el foco de atención de todo el mundo, no tendría que preocuparse por tener "invitados" encima, seguramente aquel pelirrojo se encargaría de llamar la atención de todos, y él pasaría como siempre a un segundo plano.

Se vistió con calma, con un elegante traje de seda de color negro con bordados en oro, llevaba una camisa sencilla y un chaleco ajustado. Optó por un pañuelo de cuello color blanco que cubría la cruz que siempre llevaba al cuello, cuyos holanes lucían con elegancia sobre su pecho. El ajustado saco abierto que llevaba le permitía lucir con elegancia el chaleco y la corbata. Se miró al espejo luego de acomodarse el cabello, estudiándose, y tras sentirse satisfecho con su aspecto tomo su espada y una larga y grande caja que tenía en la cama y salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo medito que quizá su aspecto era demasiado elegante para la ocasión, pero no se sentiría cómodo de otra manera. Se detuvo en una puerta y suspiró antes de tocar tres veces.

 _— ¿Quién es?_

— Mihawk — anunció —, ¿puedo pasar?

 _— Adelante, está abierto._

A pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo era la primera vez, desde que le había dado aquel cuarto, que ponía un pie en esa habitación. Contempló el desorden y el aparente vacío de aquella recamara.

— Es una fiesta — la voz de la joven lo hizo mirarla. Aparentemente acababa de salir de la ducha, llevaba puesto el albornoz. Tenía los brazos enjarrados de manera desaprobatoria —, no debería llevar su espada.

— Los invitados son piratas — le recordó —, creo que es lo más apropiado que puedo llevar.

— De ninguna manera — la pelirosa lo encaró con firmeza —. Nadie entrara a esta fiesta armado, ni siquiera usted.

El hombre suspiró y negó con la cabeza —. Creo que es un error.

Ella sonrió —. Todo estará bien.

— Estas consiente que varios de ellos tienen habilidades.

— ¡Por Dios! Es una fiesta, Taka no me, no un campo de batalla. Relájate un poco — él enarcó una ceja, nada convencido de que aquel argumento fuera valido —. En todo caso, ¿qué hace aquí? — ahora era ella quien tenía una ceja levantada con suspicacia —. Zoro ya no duerme conmigo.

Si el shishibukai hubiese estado bebiendo algo se lo habría escupido en la cara, sin embargo su expresión de sobresalto y su confusión a penas duro unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó al tiempo que colocaba la caja que llevaba sobre la cama —. Vine a traerte esto — explicó dándole la espalda, esperando que el ardor de sus mejillas se esfumara —. No sé qué clase de evento hayas organizado, pero tu guardarropa es muy escaso.

Perona se acercó con curiosidad, olvidándose por un momento de molestar al mayor. Abrió la caja y dio un grito de exaltación que se escuchó por todo el castillo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — gritó aquello repetidas veces mientras daba vueltas por la habitación llena de emoción. Mihawk no pudo evitar sonreír, la chiquilla le inspiraba ternura, pero su sonrisa se borró, convirtiéndose en sorpresa cuando la conmocionada joven se le colgó del cuello en un abrazo —. ¡Gracias!

La sorpresa del mayor era tal, que estaba en un momentáneo estado de shock, sin saber que hacer exactamente, en especial cuando la emoción de la joven se convirtió en un llanto incontrolable mientras repetía su gratitud una y otra vez. Finalmente sonrió una vez más, sujetando a la joven por los hombros para sepárala de aquel abrazo y limpiarle las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos —. No ha sido nada — sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó para que limpiara su cara.

Perona negó con la cabeza con energía —. Es hermoso — dijo aun entre lágrimas. El shishibukai le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Era una niña muy tierna y dulce, no sólo era _"caprichos"_ , quizá había sido demasiado duro con ella...

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a la chica, quien saltó detrás del mayor. Mihawk se puso en guardia, esperando algún tipo de atraco, pero lo único que cruzo aquel umbral fue el muchacho de cabello verde con sus tres katanas desenfundadas, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, confundidos. Enseguida, el peliverde miró a la joven asustada detrás de Mihawk, aferrándose a su cuerpo —. ¿¡Qué carajos pasa aquí!? — preguntó con evidente enfado y la mirada llena de rencor.

El de los ojos ambarinos resintió aquella mirada, que supuso iba dirigida a él. Suspiró, aliviado de que no se tratara de un ataque de ningún tipo, después de todo lo último que necesitaba era una pelea que arruinara todo lo que la chica había hecho con tanto esmero. Espabiló un poco y se encaminó a la puerta, ignorando al moreno, no tenía deseos de soportar un ataque de celos, pues cuando de celos se trataba tenía suficiente con los suyos propios.

Zoro se quedó quieto mientras el mayor pasaba a su lado, ignorándolo. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón, pero se contuvo de demostrarlo. Era duro pensar que la noche anterior había compartido un momento íntimo y profundo con él, y que en aquel momento lo ignorara como si no fuera absolutamente nada. No pudo evitar volcar su enfado contra Perona, quien comenzó a revolotear por la habitación llena de alegría y emoción —. ¿Y bien?

— No pasó nada — cortó ella de inmediato —, ahora ve y vístete elegante y déjame arreglarme a mí — acto seguido lo echó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

 _« ¿Vestirme elegante? »_ enfundó sus katanas mientras observaba sus pantalones vaqueros y recordaba que según había decidido antes de escucharla gritar, sólo faltaban sus botas y su camiseta y estaría listo. No tenía idea de la clase de fiesta que había planeado la chica, pero por lo que se daba cuenta no encajaba en absoluto en ella.

Comenzó a analizar el atuendo de Mihawk mientras deambulaba por el castillo, sin duda estaba guapísimo y elegante, pero él se veía así sin importar lo que sea que se pusiera, simplemente parecía que la elegancia era algo innato en él.

— Oye, muchacho, ¿no vas a vestirte? — la alegre e irritante voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró con rencor a aquel hombre, ignorándolo y continuando su marcha. Akagami rió a carcajadas —. No me digas que andar semi desnudo por la fiesta es el regalo para Mihi.

Zoro detuvo su marcha en seco, se sonrojo ante aquella idea, pero al mismo tiempo la frustración lo sobrepaso —. ¡No todos somos unos jodidos pervertidos como usted!

Shanks, lejos de ofenderse, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por el cuello sin dejar de reír —. Quizá por eso Mihi no te ha invitado a su cama — comentó de manera mordaz.

El peliverde apretó los dientes enfadado, pero luego una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su cara —. Sí que lo ha hecho — soltó con sorna. No mentía, había dormido con el shishibukai una vez, tal vez no de la manera que el pelirrojo insinuaba, pero claro que lo había hecho.

La sonrisa de Shanks se borró por unos segundos, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque enseguida se ensancho de manera perversa —. ¿Y fue tierno contigo? — las mejillas de Zoro se encendieron, consciente de lo que implicaba aquella insinuación.

— Si... — tartamudeó al responder aquello y sintió un hueco que le hizo doler el estómago. Mihawk había sido amable aquella noche, no tierno. Había sido considerado con él, pero únicamente porque lo consideraba un inútil incapaz de encontrar su propia habitación. Quería deshacerse de aquel contacto con el younko, pero sentía que si daba un paso en falso acabaría en el suelo.

De algún modo que el menor no entendía se encontraba entre el pelirrojo y la pared —. Creo que tienes suerte — le sonrió de medio lado —, pero estoy seguro que yo podría hacerte sentir mejor.

Zoro estaba cada vez más sonrojado y molesto. Ese hombre era un idiota con letras mayúsculas. Respiró como bestia enfurecida antes de empujarlo lejos de sí mismo —. No me interesa en absoluto — comenzó a caminar, para alejarse de ese hombre antes de provocar un incidente, pero él lo detuvo.

— ¿Eres un hombre fiel?

— ¡Eso no te importa! — gruñó, apartándose de aquel contacto tan desagradable.

— No quiero que lo lastimes — le soltó sorpresivamente —. Él no es frio naturalmente, lo es por muchas cosas que le han pasado...

— ¿Cómo tú?

El pelirrojo sonrió amargamente —. En parte — pero luego la expresión sombría se borró, como si nunca hubiera estado en su cara —. Cuando de verdad duermas con él, no seas muy cabezota.

En aquella ocasión no sólo la cara de Zoro se puso roja, sino que sintió como el rubor subía desde sus piernas por todo su cuerpo —. ¡Vete al carajo!

2.

La pelirosa estaba en la puerta indicando a los piratas donde colocar sus armas, mientras uno a uno iban llenando el salón. Estaba muy contenta de contar con la mayoría de las asistencias, y estaba aún más contenta por llevar aquel hermoso vestido que Mihawk le había regalado. Era completamente su estilo, en colores rojo y negro con elegantes holanes y precioso corsé ajustado a su figura. El atuendo era largo, pero no por eso dejo de ponerse sus medias de red y sus botas negras. Había decidido hacerse un peinado alto y llevaba una gargantilla roja que le lucia hermosa.

— Cuando recibí esto, creí que era una broma — una elegante y ronca voz se escuchó en el umbral, la joven miró al ex shishibukai levantando la invitación que ella había enviado, acompañado de sujeto aterrador con aspecto de matón.

— Gracias por venir.

— Supongo que eres la mente brillante detrás de esto — tenía una ceja levantada y su sarcasmo era más que evidente, pero ella estaba demasiado contenta para dejar intimidar tan fácilmente.

— Por supuesto — sonrió —, sólo una bella y considerada joven podría tener un detalle tan dulce y exquisito para un caballero como Taka no me — el hombre la miró de arriba abajo con escrutinio, haciéndola sentir incomoda. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que ese hombre no estaba feliz en absoluto —. Puede dejar sus armas en aquella habitación — quería parecer firme, pero se sentía sumamente vulnerable y amenazada. Algunos fantasmas comenzaron a emerger detrás de esos hombres, estaría lista para defenderse de ser necesario.

En esta ocasión el aterrador acompañante se colocó frente a ella, poniéndole delante su afilado brazo —. Todo mi cuerpo es un arma — le recalcó —, pretendes que me quede ahí, también.

Ella tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso —. En absoluto — tenía que escoger bien sus palabras para no armar un dilema. Lo que menos quería era que la noche se arruinara —, sólo decía...

— Creo que no planeaste muy bien esto — se burló Bones, convirtiendo los dedos de su mano en navajas, mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante hasta la joven.

— No pretenderán armar un problema en mi casa.

El conocido asesino se apartó de la chica mientras su jefe caminaba hasta el anfitrión de aquel evento.

— Jamás haría un escándalo en tú casa, Mihawk.

— Me alegra saberlo — miró de reojo a la joven, y ella le entendió como la orden de desaparecer a sus fantasma —, Sir Crocodaile.

— Sin embargo, me intriga — observó su derredor con curiosidad y captó la atención completa se su anfitrión—, hace años que nos conocemos y nunca había tenido el honor de ser invitado a este palacio.

— Como usted sabe, soy un hombre que disfruta la tranquilidad.

— Y aun así, no es algo de lo que goce últimamente, ¿cierto?

El tonó burlón de su contemporáneo no le pasó desapercibido —. Le gustaría recorrer el lugar — sugirió. Mihawk sabía cómo evadir los temas que no quería tocar, y en aquella conversación, ese era el segundo tema que evitaba. Nunca imaginó que la chica hallaría el modo de invitarlo a él.

Crocodaile sonrió mientras asentía —. Eso no estaría mal.

3.

Zoro se encontraba del otro lado del salón, observando todo y a todos. Reconoció de inmediato al hombre que amenazaba a Perona, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ayudarla Mihawk había aparecido, y aunque al principio se había sentido aliviado, al final había acabado con el estómago revuelto.

Le molestaba verlo conversar de aquella manera tan llena de confianza con todas esas personas. Él era el único que estaba fuera de lugar en aquella fiesta, pesé a que luego de su incidente con Akagami, Beckman lo había alcanzado y le había ofrecido un traje y una tregua en nombre de su capitán, él había aceptado el traje sólo para no lucir fuera de lugar, pero especialmente para no sentirse avergonzado delante de Mihawk, y había aceptado la tregua esperando que fuera una trampa. Al final, ni la ropa lo hacía sentirse cómodo, ni la _"tregua"_ le daba seguridad.

Una vena se saltó en su frente cuando observó a Mihawk alejarse a algún lugar fuera del salón con aquel sujeto tan desagradable siguiéndole el paso. Había tanta familiaridad en ellos, casi como con el pelirrojo, pero sin el tenso rencor que parecía surgir siempre de alguna parte.

— Todo va de maravilla — canturreó la joven mientras giraba alegremente a un lado del peliverde, presumiéndole su vestido nuevo. Moría de ansias de que le preguntara por aquella prenda, quería contarle lo dulce que había sido Taka no me con ella y lo resignado que lo había visto de que aquel evento se llevara a cabo, inclusive había aparecido sin su espada. No le hizo un sólo reproche y seguramente le alegraba ver a sus contemporáneos—. La fiesta es un éxito y Taka no me parece estarse divirtiendo.

— Si — gruñó él —, sin duda se le ve muy feliz.

La chica no pasó por alto el mal humor de su amigo —. ¿Por qué estas enfadado? — No comprendía en absoluto su actitud, según sabia –por los libros que había leído- las reglas de etiqueta obligaban al anfitrión a interactuar con todos los invitados, él debería estar aprovechando aquello para hablar de cualquier cosa con el mayor.

— No estoy enfadado — mintió, cruzándose de brazos.

— Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo te enfadas...

— ¡Tú no me conoces una mierda! — la música se detuvo y todas las miradas quedaron sobre ellos dos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sonrojada, para no romper a llorar —. Sólo por ser un gruñón incapaz de divertirte no tienes por qué armar un escándalo — le recriminó ella en voz baja, pero con bastante energía. La música volvió a sonar y ella se mantuvo firme —. Esto no se trata de ti o tus inseguridades.

— ¿Qué no sé divertirme? — Repitió él al tiempo que tomaba una botella de sake de una charola cerca de él —. Voy a enseñarte lo que es divertirse.

4.

— Ya lo tomaste.

Mihawk suspiró, sabía que Crocodaile le preguntaría aquello en cuanto pudiera, así que optó por alejarlo de la concurrencia y evitar el drama que seguramente se armaría, las apuestas, las burlas y el seguro acoso contra el muchacho, pues sabía que no todos aquellos hombres eran confiables, después de todo eran piratas. Conocía lo suficiente a algunos como para saber que trataría de... suspiró, lo último que necesitaba es que alguno de esos locos estuviera acosando al muchacho, o peor aún, hicieran lo que él no se había atrevido a hacer —. Aunque lo consideré por un momento, no me perdonaría hacerle algo así. No a él.

El de la cicatriz en la cara ladeó la cabeza y sonrió —. ¿Estás seguro que no te has enamorado?

— Roronoa es un buen muchacho — se excusó, evadiendo una vez más responder algunas preguntas —, valiente y virtuoso. Simplemente no podría hacer algo que arruinara eso.

El ex shishibukai no pudo evitar echarse a reír —. Alguien te ha dicho como se ilumina tu cara cuando hablas de él.

— Muy gracioso — los ojos dorados se achicaron con enfado, pero no con rencor, había demasiada familiaridad entre ellos como para enojarse de verdad —. Sé que no hablamos mucho... — meditó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— No — reconoció el pelinegro, interrumpiéndolo —, cuando nos vemos generalmente tiene otros planes.

Mihawk carraspeó —. ¿No tiene problemas ahora que no es más un shishibukai? — evadió.

— Nada fuera de este mundo — respondió el hombre del garfio, alzándose de hombros —. Soy un hombre buscado tratando de reorganizar su banda, supongo que tengo la atención normal de la marina.

— ¿Y qué tal va eso?

— Mr. One es un hombre leal — sonrió —, haría cualquier cosa por mí.

5.

Zoro había perdido la cuenta de las botellas de sake que había bebido, pero tampoco era para tanto, incluso se estaba divirtiendo. La fiesta se había animado bastante, los piratas estaban haciendo escándalo y los más ruidosos de las tripulaciones invitadas no paraban de hacer payasadas que seguramente a Luffy le encantaría imitar.

Miró a su alrededor y observo a la pelirosa hablando con un par de mujeres enormes que acompañaban a una guapa pelinegra, un tanto alzada, pero sin duda la chica gótica parecía llevarse bien con aquel grupo. A quien no había visto en varias horas era a Mihawk, y eso le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir. La verdad es que no lo veía desde que se había ido con Crocodaile, y eso le irritaba, en especial porque consideraba a aquel pirata una sabandija despreciable y sin honor. No podía tener en menor estima, no después de lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Vivi y a Robin. Aquel pirata estaba entre la peor escoria que se había topado en sus viajes.

Se separó de aquella mesa para ir por otra botella de sake, y una vez más fue interceptado por Akagami, quien estaba bastante borracho —. ¡Hey, muchacho! — el moreno exhaló con fastidio —, ¿Dónde has dejado a Mihawk?

— No soy su niñero — respondió de mala gana mientras tomaba una botella de ron, por lo que podía ver el sake se había terminado, y de ron tampoco quedaba gran cosa.

— Vaya, pensé que aprovecharías para pasar tiempo con él — el pelirrojo le dio un par de codazos en el costado, fastidiándolo lo suficiente para que se le saltara una vena.

— ¡Y a mí me qué me cuentas! — explotó, pero esta vez su grito paso desapercibido en medio del escándalo —. La que debería estarlo buscando es Perona, no yo — ataba tan fastidiado que la incredulidad en la cara de Shanks le paso por alto —. No comprendo porque insistes en joderme a mí con eso — ya estaba hartó, tenía bastante con el dolor que sentía cada vez que les miraba juntos o que se imaginaba lo que podían haber estado haciendo mientras el ser perdía por la isla entrenando solo, lo que menos necesitaba era que ese imbécil -quien al parecer sabía lo que sentía por Mihawk- estuviera fastidiándolo todo el día de aquella manera tan infantil. ¡Lo tenía hasta las pelotas!

El younko soltó una tremenda carcajada —. ¿Bromeas, verdad? — inquirió mientras la risa se desvanecía paulatinamente.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula. No le veía la gracia a aquello —. Tengo cara de ser alguien que bromea — refunfuñó antes de darle un sorbo a su botella.

— No — reconoció, más calmado —. Tienes cara de no tener una puta idea de nada — continuó burlándose —. Pensé que te desagradaba porque sabías que Mihi y yo habíamos sido amantes — aquello le cayó a Zoro como un balde de agua fría en la espalda —, y que te habías dado cuenta que intento llevármelo a la cama de vez en cuando — el chico casi se atragantaba con el ron. Tragó lo que pudo, y lo que no le provocó una tos apenas controlable —, ¡Mihawk con una chica! — siguió burlándose con ganas —. Ni siquiera cuando éramos jóvenes lo mire con una chica.

— ¿Qué? — Zoro no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no podía siquiera imaginar aquello, aunque ahora aquel desagradable apodo tenía más sentido.

— En serio eres despistado — el joven pirata no tenía idea de que decir al respecto —, tu sentido de _"orientación"_ es un desastre para todo.

Zoro ya no estaba escuchando las burlas del pelirrojo, estaba recordando las veces que se había portado como un imbécil con Perona por culpa de los celos, aun a pesar de saber que la chica no veía al pelinegro de forma romántica, e incluso lo animaba a declararse y poner fin a toda su miseria.

 _"— Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no — le había dicho la joven de manera insistente durante la temporada que el shishibukai los había dejado por su cuenta. Ella aún tenía la confianza de que él iba a volver, aunque Zoro ya creía que estaba dando tiempo para que entendieran la indirecta y se largaran._

 _"— Lo peor que puede pasar es que me eche de su isla y no me entrene más — espetó él, suponiendo que el shishibukai volviera y nuevamente lo entrenara._

 _"Perona negó con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria. Estaban en la habitación de la chica aquella noche, el no había encontrado la suya y había terminado ahí, luego de aquel incidente había terminado conversando de lo que siempre conversaban, del shishibukai —. No creo que Taka no me hiciera algo así..._

 _"— Tienes razón — la interrumpió Zoro de manera burlona —, seguro me mata por pervertido._

Siempre había estado seguro de que no tenía la menor oportunidad de que aquel hombre siquiera lo mirada con aquella intensión, pero las insinuaciones de Shanks comenzaban a hacer eco en su cabeza. Él pensaba que aquel hombre le decía todas esas cosas solamente para fastidiarlo, pero ahora creía que podía haber otra razón... una más alentadora.

Recordó los momentos que había pasado a solas con él, toda la tensión que se sentía siempre, toda esa pesadez que sentía que podía cortar con sus katanas... todo eso que pensó que eran celos por estar cerca de la pelirosa, tensión que pensó que desaparecería cuando dejara de compartir su habitación con ella, pero al contrario, se hacía cada día más pesada y sofocante...

— Él... — su voz era dubitativa y la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle, no podía creer que la posibilidad hubiera estado delante de él todo aquel tiempo, no podía creer que quizá aquel elegante y atractivo hombre podía haberse fijado en él, pero, tenía que estar seguro que aquello era posible, que no había algo más —, él esta con alguien...

— No que yo sepa — reconoció Shanks con algo de tristeza en su voz y una apagada sonrisa en su cara —, creo que no hay nadie en su vida desde que lo engañé.

6.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? — repitió el shishibukai con él ceño fruncido. No quería hondar en detalles escandalosos, pero conocía a Crocodaile desde hace demasiado tiempo como para no indagar aquella declaración. Obviamente Daz Bones haría cualquier cosa, era un asesino y seguramente su brújula moral no era exactamente buena, pero aquellas palabras tenían una connotación sexual que lo había perturbado.

El hombre del garfio sonrió, pues al parecer había provocado justo el efecto que quería: la intriga. Sabía a la perfección que él era uno de los pocos hombres que podía provocar esa incertidumbre en un hombre tan meticuloso como Mihawk. Le fascinaba saber que podía lograr en él lo que no conseguía cualquiera, ni siquiera el pelirrojo — ¿Celoso?

— Oh, no, en absoluto — admitió con sinceridad y una amable sonrisa. Tenía un gran apreció por Crocodaile, pues en su momento había sido el único que lo había ayudado a recoger sus pedazos cuando fue necesario hacerlo, pero pesé a la implicación sexual en sus vidas, no podía sentir algo semejante hacia él. Lo valoraba mucho, sin duda alguna, pero al contrario de sentir celos al saber que tenía a alguien especial en su vida, estaba seguro que aquella noticia iba a causare alegría. ¿Qué podía alegrarlo más que ver feliz a un amigo? —. Usted es libre de estar con quiera.

Crocodaile rió a grandes carcajadas, aquello de verdad le estaba haciendo gracia —. No estaría tan seguro de eso — reconoció con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, poco común en él, de verdad parecía estarse divirtiendo.

— Estoy seguro que usted no tendría ningún problema en tomar a quien le plazca — sentenció el shishibukai de manera burlona, en parte en broma, en parte con seriedad. Sabía que Crocodaile era despiadado y que siempre conseguía a quien quería, sin importar si era hombre o mujer. Había conocido a algunos de sus amantes a lo largo de los años, y sabía que muchos no habían llegado hasta él por voluntad propia, aunque al final esa _"voluntad propia"_ retorcida y distorsionada los había hecho permanecer. Estimaba a aquel hombre, y le conocía demasiado bien, sabía lo perverso y ruin que podía llegar a ser como hombre y como pirata, quizá por eso era que más estima le tenía, porque con él era diferente...

El pelinegro sonrió —. No me detienen mis deseos — reconoció mientras caminaba hasta él de manera seductora, acorralándolo contra la pared y acercándose lentamente hasta su cara —, se lo aseguro.

7.

Todo era un completo desastre y él era un perfecto imbécil, o al menos no dejaba de repetírselo mientras recorría la mansión y pasaba por décima vez por el mismo tapiz de flores.

Estaba completamente ansioso, y noo es que simplemente porque Mihawk gustara de los hombres ya fuera definitivo que le iba a hacer caso a él, pero sentía una confianza renovada en aquel momento que le hinchaba el pecho y lo llenaba de euforia. No estaba seguro de que las cosas le iban a salir bien, pero estaba seguro de que estaba listo para decir aquello. Necesitaba decirle aquello, gritarlo a todo pulmón y sentirse finalmente libre de aquella presión que lo aplastaba impidiéndole concentrarse en todo momento, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad...

 _— Tiempo sin vernos, Roronoa Zoro._

Una voz familiar cortó su andar por los pasillos. Se detuvo poniéndose en guardia, no traía sus katanas por culpa de las tontas reglas de Perona, pero si aquel sujeto buscaba pelea no pensaba huir de ella.

— Desde que te derrote en Arabasta — respondió con arrogancia y superioridad. No es que estuviera buscando pleito, pero no pudo evitar picarle la cresta a aquel tipo, en especial al recordar cómo había amenazado a la pelirosa al comienzo de la velada.

Al asesino no le agradó recordar aquello —. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces — dijo mientras se erguía y encaraba aquel engreído muchacho.

— Lo único que ha cambiado es que escapaste de prisión — se burló Zoro. Él no era la clase de persona que leía los periódicos, pero Perona siempre llegaba de manera escandalosa a contarle las notas más impactantes en cuanto se enteraba. Era una chica bastante cotilla.

— Podría acabar contigo en este momento — sentenció con petulancia el mayor, mostrándole el filo de su brazo. Se le veía bastante confiado, seguramente porque el peliverde no llevaba consigo sus katanas —, pero a Sir Crocodaile no le gustaría — bajó sus brazos con indiferencia al decir aquello.

— Sigues siendo un simple segundón.

— Mira quién lo dice — se burló —, el pirata que deja que su capitán pelee solo en una guerra.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula. Aquel comentario le había calado en el orgullo y en los remordimientos; a él le habría gustado estar con Luffy durante aquella guerra, le habría gustado ayudarlo a salvar a su hermano, pero no... era algo que no estaba seguro si se perdonaría algún día. Sus miradas desafiantes se cruzaron por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente el fastidio venció —. No tengo tiempo para esto — cortó el peliverde, desviando la mirada para continuar su camino.

— Al parecer perdiste algo — meditó en un tono burlón que no paso desapercibido a oídos del muchacho.

— Eso no te incumbe — esta vez no se giró a mirarlo, estaba fastidiado y molesto, y en aquel momento no quería sentirse así.

Bones enarcó una ceja de forma burlona —. Tal vez no quieras encontrarlo todavía.

Zoro detuvo su marcha y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin volverse. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar insinuando, le preocupaba que le hubiera hecho algún daño a Perona, pues aunque ella tenía una gran habilidad, seguía siendo una chica mimada y llorona que siempre quería la atención de todos y que todos la protegieran, además pudo haberla asaltado desapercibida para poder lastimarla... si aquel era el caso no le importaba estar una fiesta llena de piratas aliados de aquel hombre, le patearía el trasero y aprovecharía para entrenar aquella habilidad para derrotar usuarios que había estado enseñándole Mihawk la última semana —. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? — le encaró. No tenía tiempo para juegos tontos.

— ¿A quién?

— ¡No te hagas el gracioso! — el peliverde comenzó a irritarse, pues parecía que Bones estaba disfrutando aquello —. ¿Dónde está ella?

— ¿Buscas a una chica? — el tipo estaba burlándose en su cara, pues se había alzado de hombros inocentemente como si estuviera sorprendido y no tuviera la menor idea de lo que le hablaba. Una vena se saltó en la frente del menor —. Fue mi error — se disculpó el asesino, irritando todavía más al pirata —, pensé que buscabas a Taka no me.

El enfado de Zoro se convirtió en desconcierto, sabía que ese hombre no tenía la habilidad de tocarle un pelo a Mihawk, ni siquiera su jefe tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño alguno —. No estés bromeando — le cortó con desprecio e indiferencia —. No podrías sorprender a Mihawk ni aunque de verdad estuviera distraído.

— No te cofundas, niño — se recargó en un pilar con los brazos cruzados —. Aunque quisiera sorprender a Taka no me, no lo haría.

— Ah, si — Zoro sabía que debía irse y dar aquella conversación por terminada, una alarma en su cerebro se lo gritaba con fuerza, pero estaba intrigado y sintió una genuina curiosidad que lo retenía ahí —, ¿por qué no?

Daz Bones sonrió como si acabase de conseguir justo lo que esperaba —. A Sir Crocodaile no le gustaría que alguien lastimara a su amante.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Ok, finalmente he llegado a lo que queria, me costo, pero aquí esta y espero que les gustara._**

 ** _Hasta luego!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Obsequio**

1.

Perona vio a Zoro alejarse rápidamente de todo el mundo, lo miró chocar con un par de personas antes de dar con las escaleras. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que sucedía, de modo que se despidió de las agradables amazonas y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo -. ¿Se está divirtiendo?

\- Ahora lo hago - respondió él, dándole un sorbo a su botella de ron con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su cara.

A Perona no le gustó para nada aquella sonrisa -. ¿A dónde fue Zoro? - inquirió, fingiendo buena cara.

\- ¿Por qué lo sabría?

La chica se esforzó el doble para que la sonrisa que había puesto no se le borrara de la cara. Echó sus manos atrás y comenzó a mecerse de forma inocente, como quien no entiende nada -. Que mal - paseó la mirada por el lugar como si estuviera aburrida -. No he visto a Taka no me en un buen rato - meditó en voz alta, haciéndose la tonta.

Shanks rió brevemente -. Seguramente sigue con Crocodaille en su habitación.

La pelirosa se tragó un suspiró y continuó sonriendo -. Los negocios no pueden esperar, ¿verdad?

La risa del pelirrojo fue más escandalosa en aquella ocasión -. Si, los negocios.

El tonó burlón con el que dijo aquello no le gustó en absoluto, pero dejó que aquel hombre se alejará tambaleante con su botella de ron a medio terminar para poder permitirse dejar escapar aquel suspiro. _« Presiento que esto no será bonito. »_ Se dijo antes de encaminarse rumbo a las escaleras, para su suerte Zoro era un despistado que seguro se tardaba varias horas en dar con la habitación del shishibukai, a pesar de que ya hubiera dado con ella por error varias veces. En todo caso sabía que, aunque estuviera convencida de que lo que sentían ese par era mutuo, Mihawk era un adulto libre que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con quien le diera la gana.

Comenzó a flotar por la habitación, procurando no ser vista para iniciar su marcha en busca de Zoro. Lo último que quería era que le rompieran el corazón, aunque fuera por accidente.

2.

Sus caras estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que un beso parecía algo inminente, sin embargo Mihawk se apartó girando el rostro hacia su derecha. Aclaró su garganta mientras ponía espacio entre ellos, caminando rumbo a la ventana y cruzando los brazos en su espalda.

\- Creo que es hora de volver al salón.

\- Vi a Akagami en el centro de todo, no creo que nadie nos extrañe.

El espadachín suspiró, sabía que Shanks era un centro de atención por naturaleza, no era que se propusiera que todo el mundo lo siguiera, simplemente sucedía. Era como un faro en medio de la densa neblina del mar: brillante y atrayente.

\- Aun así, Perona se esforzó bastante en...

Una risa burlona lo interrumpió -. Hablas de la pequeña protegida de Moria - los ojos de Mihawk apelaron la obviedad -, ¿se puede saber qué hace esa contigo?

\- No tiene a donde ir - respondió con simpleza.

\- No conocía ese lado altruista tuyo.

\- Siendo sinceros - suspiró -, yo tampoco.

\- Cuándo me buscaste para hablarme de _"tu problema"_ , no mencionaste que fuera el primer oficial de muguiwara - parecía que cambiaba él tema, pero en realidad todo era parte de lo mismo.

\- ¿No lo hice?

\- No. ¿Tampoco tiene a dónde ir?

\- Supuse que no era algo relevante - evadió, desviando su atención al exterior.

\- No es que sea asunto mío - meditó mientras se sentaba en un elegante sofá, junto a él, cruzando las piernas y sacando un puro del bolsillo interior de su saco -, pero teniendo en cuenta que la marina declaró, no oficialmente, muerta a esa tripulación por no estar presente durante la guerra de Marine Ford - Mihawk se volvió a verlo nuevamente, y por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro mientras despuntaba su tabaco, era evidente que realmente se estaba divirtiendo con aquello -, no crees que es algo que deberías haber reportado.

\- Ciertamente, sir Crocodaille - sonrió mientras rodeaba el asiento y se apoyaba en el respaldo. Le sujeto los hombros y se inclinó hasta su oído -, no es asunto suyo - susurró.

\- No creas que no puedo recobrar mi título con sólo enviar un mensaje.

\- Cualquiera aquí podría obtener ese título mandando dicho mensaje - se alzó de hombros como si no fuera importante -. Creo que les gusta más la idea de que el gobierno pase por imbécil.

\- Es una posibilidad... - la sonrisa de satisfacción de Crocodaille dejaba claro lo mucho que estaba disfrutando estar ahí.

\- Además, mandar dicho mensaje me obligaría a finiquitar sus miserables existencias de forma prematura - se apartó dándole la espalda una vez más. Su tonó severo y amenazante no pasó desapercibido a oídos del pirata.

\- Puede que seas el espadachín más fuerte del mundo, Mihawk - se levantó con el puro encendido -, pero una amenaza así no debe ser lanzada de modo fútil.

\- Jamás amenazo en vano.

Se miraron intensamente el uno al otro sin decir nada más.

3.

Aunque lo primero que hubo en la cara de Zoro fue sorpresa, a continuación no pudo reprimir una fuerte carcajada -. En serio pretendes que me trague eso.

\- ¿Por qué pretendería algo así? - inquirió Bones, enarcando una ceja -. Me da igual lo que pienses al respecto.

La sonrisa de Zoro se borró ante aquella obviedad.

\- Si te da igual, para que me lo dices - por alguna razón ahora estaba enfadado.

\- No es un secreto - respondió alzándose de hombros -, al menos la mitad de los invitados saben que esos dos tienen historia - ese era el segundo balde de agua fría que le caía encima al espadachín -. Ocasionalmente aún se reúnen.

Aquellos cubetazos lo hicieron sentir en un campo invernal completamente desolado... desolado y estúpido. Él casi se moría aquel desconsiderado cretino había ido a revolcarse con su amante. ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Pero qué clase de cabeza hueca era...?

Todas sus esperanzas estúpidas se fueron por el inodoro. Recordaba el momento en que el mayor había regresado, y no podía evitar imaginarse la cara de idiota que tenía cuando lo miró y le dio la bienvenida, seguramente la sonrisa del mayor era de burla al mirarlo ahí como imbécil esperando su llegada... sin embargo, de qué iba aquel circo, ellos no eran absolutamente nada, y además de unas pocas conversaciones profundas no podía decir que se llevaran bien.

Era bastante ridículo que unas cuantas insinuaciones de Akagami y el simple hecho de conocer la orientación sexual del shichibukai le hubiese dado tantas esperanzas, cómo si aquello realmente significara algo. Suspiró con pesadez, para sorpresa de su interlocutor todo su entusiasmo se había desvanecido.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- No es que estuviera aquí para verte.

Bones rió a carcajadas.

\- No pensé que te deprimiera tanto saber eso - confesó, la verdad era que sólo lo había detenido porque estaba aburrido ahí esperando como guardapuertas -. La verdad no imagine que tuvieras ese tipo de preferencias - a Zoro le ardieron hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo obvio que era. Acaso andaba por todos lados con un letrero que decía: _"Me quiero follar a Mihawk."_

\- ¡Eso a ti que te importa! - estaba seguro que si en aquel momento se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba, no iba a molestarle en lo absoluto.

\- No es que me importe - admitió. No había sido su intensión dejarlo tan en evidencia, simplemente decía la verdad -, para ser sincero pensé que la chica que cargabas en la espalda era tu mujer.

\- ¿Chica en la espalda? - Zoro enarcó una ceja, olvidando completamente todo el bochorno que acababa de sentir, mientras hacía memoria recordando su encuentro en Arabasta con aquel hombre -. Ah, Nami - el asesinó se alzó de hombros, la verdad no tenía idea del nombre de la escandalosa mujer de cabello naranja que iba con él en aquella ocasión, pero sin duda le pareció que tenían una estrecha relación, en especial por la manera en la que ella le daba órdenes -. No - negó enérgicamente, la sola idea de tener una relación de ese tipo con ella le daba escalofríos -, de ningún modo pensaría en salir con esa usurera - se estremeció de sólo pensarlo -. Ya no tendría pelotas.

Ambos rieron.

Era raro que estuvieran haciendo _"buenas migas"_ después de su encuentro, pero pensándolo fríamente no era tan difícil de creer, después de todo ambos eran espadachines y tenían cierto código de honor, a pesar de que el otro fuera un asesino a sueldo, sin contar que se respetaban un poco luego de su único encuentro. A Zoro le había valido para mejorar y Bones no había sido derrotado en muchísimo tiempo, así que era normal que sintieran como si se conocieran.

\- ¿Y la mujer que iba contigo?

\- Mi amante en turno - explicó sin complicaciones -, pero nada importante.

El silencio los incomodo por unos momentos.

\- Entonces, Mihawk y tú...

\- ¡No! - la respuesta del más joven fue enérgica y automática, pero aun así una punzada de dolor le aplastó el pecho -. No - repitió, más compungido, desviando la mirada hacía el suelo. Le habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero al menos ahora sabía que sus celos hacia Perona habían sido estúpidos y... -. ¡Soy un idiota! - se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano antes de salir corriendo sin despedirse.

Bones lo miró alejarse con casi la misma prisa con la que lo había visto llegar, pero por lo que había notado y por lo que sabía de él estaba seguro que no era la última vez que lo miraría cruzar aquel pasillo.

4.

Antes de poder ir a buscar al peliverde, Perona fue abordada por la tripulación de Akagami que estaba lista para la cena. Miró de reojo la escalera, llena de preocupación. A veces le gustaría poder tener un mejor control de sus poderes y que al separarse de su cuerpo ambas partes pudieran continuar andando.

Resignada llamó a su inusual servidumbre, quienes pusieron la mesa mientras ella dirigía aquello, pues a pesar que fuera la casa de Mihawk, ella era la anfitriona y tenía que mantener la etiqueta y quedarse en el salón...

Era una lástima que el par de neandertales que el que vivía no pudieran tener un mínimo de consideración hacia ella.

5.

El de la cicatriz inhaló y exhalo el tabaco de su puro para que la droga relajara sus músculos y sus ideas. Lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con Mihawk, era bastante que el recordarlo que le daba el espejo de la última vez que habían discernido.

\- Relájate un poco - le pidió condescendiente -, nadie se atrevería a tocarle un pelo a _"tu muñeco"._

\- No me gusta que se refiera a él de esa manera.

Era evidente que el shichibukai estaba molesto, aunque hubiera dicho de broma lo de avisarle al gobierno mundial, la idea no le había agradado nada. Crocodaille estaba tan cerca de él que comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, el cuello y los pectorales de manera seductora, pero el de los ojos ambarinos ni siquiera se inmuto.

\- Entonces olvidémonos de él - la masculinidad que demostró aquella voz hubiera estremecido a cualquiera, pero el shichibukai estaba renuente a ceder terreno -, y comencemos a hablar sobre nosotros.

\- Sir Crocodaille - sujeto sus muñecas para poder apartarlo -, aunque, como siempre, parece una idea tentadora, no estoy de humor.

6.

De manera inesperada la noche había terminado increíblemente bien. Mientras la cena era servida Mihawk había aparecido repentinamente en escena, por otro lado Zoro había logrado llegar mientras se servía el segundo plato, y tal como la chica supuso no protesto por su _"asiento"_ y se limitó a seguir la corriente el resto de la noche.

Inevitablemente Akagami había hecho un par de escandalosas declaración al final de la cena, durante un bochornoso brindis en el que habló de los increíbles encuentros que había tenido con Mihawk en el pasado, y, parafraseando un poco su discurso: _"no se refería precisamente a las batallas."_ Al final Beckman lo había retirado a su habitación y había ofrecido disculpas por aquello.

La radiante y berrinchuda princesa amazona había petrificado a una tercera parte de los invitados, y convencerla de que los volviera a la normalidad antes de irse había sido una verdadera odisea, pero al final todo había terminado bastante bien. Perona estaba satisfecha con el resultado, estaba tan contenta que dejo los deberes para después y se fue a dormir sin preocuparse más por los incidentes, las habladurías o cualquier cosa que no fuera descansar hasta tarde la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la chica de cabello rosa finalmente se despidió, dejando solos a sus acompañantes en el silencio del castillo, ambos esperaron a que el eco de sus pasos dejara de escucharse.

\- Finalmente acabo - el mayor se masajeó el cuello para intentar relajar el estrés que aquella noche le había acumulado, casi se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Crocodaille...

\- No estuvo tan mal - las palabras de Zoro nada tenían que ver con su verdadero sentir respecto a la velada. Se sentía vencido, y eso era devastador. Al menos había logrado desaparecer ese infundado y ridículo resentimiento hacia Perona.

\- Por suerte es algo que pasa sólo una vez al año.

Zoro recordó que aquello había sido por el cumpleaños de Mihawk y unos nervios absurdos le revolvieron el estómago. Reprimió el impulso de morderse los labios y exhaló para recuperar el autocontrol que parecía estar perdiendo. El shichibukai se giró a mirarlo con suspicacia.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Roronoa?

El joven se aclaró la garganta mientras hurgaba en su haramaki -. Feliz cumpleaños - dijo en un tono neutro extendiéndole un burdo y mal envuelto obsequio que parecía llevar entre aquella ropa toda la vida.

Mihawk tomó el objeto con curiosidad y comenzó a desenvolverlo ahí, delante del más joven. Lo cierto era que no recordaba haber sentido a su corazón acelerarse de aquel modo en mucho tiempo...

Cuando finalmente tuvo el objeto en sus manos observo con cuidado cada detalle de aquella pieza de plata, centrando su atención en la peculiar forma del rubí que llevaba en el centro.

Zoro lo observaba, esperando alguna reacción que le dijera algo, aunque no estaba seguro el qué, alguna reacción que le indicara cualquier cosa, pero la expresión del mayor era indescifrable.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esto? - el tonó de su pregunta fue más brusco de lo que le habría gustado.

\- No lo robe - se excusó el más joven al sentirse atacado.

\- No dije eso...

\- Lo encontré hace tiempo por la isla - explicó, aunque no era de los que le gustaba dar explicaciones terminó haciéndolo sin entender muy bien por qué -. En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti, así que lo guarde. No se me ocurría una manera de dártelo sin sentirme estúpido, luego Perona organizó esta fiesta y... - suspiró, desviando la mirada. Estaba enfadado pues lo mínimo que hubiera esperado del shichibukai era un "gracias" -. ¡No importa! - se dio la vuelta. Estaba harto de sentirse como un idiota cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel hombre -. Ya es tuyo así que has lo que te plazca - metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a andar -. Guárdalo, piérdelo, tíralo si quieres. ¡Me da igual!

Sólo había dado un paso escaleras arriba, pero ya no pudo andar más. Sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos cuando su mente finalmente comenzó a procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, en qué momento o por qué razón, ahora se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos del shichibukai disfrutando el sabor de sus labios y dejándose llevar por los caprichos de su lengua... aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo entender por qué había pasado aquello no era algo que realmente le importara, al menos, no en ese momento.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Sin Arrepentimientos.

* * *

Mihawk estaba viendo aquel colgante con incredulidad y asombro. Era una pieza de joyería que jamás imaginó volver a ver en su vida. Había significado tanto para él hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba de nuevo en sus manos... ¡Era una locura!

Zoro seguía hablando, molesto. Probablemente el tonó que había usado para cuestionarlo había sido demasiado brusco, probablemente debía disculparse e intentar explicarle el porqué de su reacción tan inesperada.

 _— En cuanto lo vi, pensé en ti..._

Algunas de las palabras del joven alcanzaron a colarse en su sobrecogida mente, palabras que comenzaron a hincharle el corazón con una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, por nadie más. Era algo que no podía entender, algo que no era capaz de descifrar por completo... estaba tan confundido, tan emocionado, tan feliz...

 _— Ya es tuyo, así que haz lo que te plazca._

Salió de su ensimismamiento para ver al de piel morena darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar escaleras arriba, enfurruñado. Una aplastante angustia lo desbarato. Miró el obsequió que acababa de recibir y lo apretó contra su pecho, intentando apartar aquella devastadora sensación, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que debía dejar que se fuera, que lo frenase y no lo dejara ir jamás... tragó saliva antes de tomar una decisión arriesgada, pero qué más daba ya, ¿qué le quedaba por perder?

Guardó aquella cruz en su bolsillo tras un suspiro y sujetó la muñeca de Zoro para jalarlo hacía sí, para impedirle que se alejara más de él, porque había sentido, a cada paso que el muchacho daba, como dolor incomprensible lo partía en dos.

El joven perdió el equilibrio al ir un par de escalones arriba a causa de su berrinche y su mal humor, había esperado que el de los ojos dorados encontrara aquel obsequio impresionante, pero en su lugar sólo sintió reproche y culpa. Probablemente había sido infantil de su parte imaginar una reacción diferente, probablemente habían sido sus ilusiones sentimentales y sus deseos románticos los que le había hecho pensar que debía esperar algo diferente. Esta molesto consigo mismo por haber sido tan crédulo y tan idiota, por esa razón cuando el mayor lo jaló lo último que le paso por la mente fue intentar equilibrarse, así que inevitablemente terminó cayendo en los brazos del shichibukai, donde el mayor lo sostuvo de la barbilla y lo besó mientras que con la otra mano lo sujetaba de la cintura, atrayéndolo con vehemencia hacia su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron estupefactos.

El más joven tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar pero, contrario a lo que el ojimiel hubiera esperado, correspondió a aquel beso con el mismo arrebato y locura que lo haría una bestia salvaje, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar con fervor.

En poco tiempo sus lenguas comenzaron a conocerse, bailando juntas dentro de sus bocas, ardiendo con incontrolable pasión, disfrutando aquellos segundos de locura lo más que les fuera posible, temiendo que, igual que una burbuja, todo aquel éxtasis se desvaneciera para siempre en tan sólo un segundo.

Zoro no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando en realidad. No podía creerlo y no quería que terminara, si era un sueño iba a aferrarse a ello tanto como le fuera posible. Liberó sus manos de entre ambos cuerpos, donde habían quedado aprisionadas al caer a los brazos del shichibukai, para poder abrazarlo y recorrer su cuerpo a placer, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa, memorizando cada centímetro, cada musculo, cada facción. No quería separarse, no quería parar, no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre que lo único que deseaba era fundirse con él para siempre y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar, buscando algo que no sabía que era, empujando al mayor por la habitación, aferrándose al contacto de sus labios, chocando con varios muebles a su paso hasta tropezarse con uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala. Cayeron tan intempestivamente que, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que concluir aquella ferviente caricia de sus bocas.

Mihawk quedó debajo, con la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado y la virilidad a tope. Aquel había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los profundos pozos negros que eran la mirada del muchacho, los cuales le veían cargados de deseo y excitación... y algo más que no conocía, algo más que le era imposible identificar, pero que le llenaba de una calidez indescriptible.

— No quiero parar — dijo el más joven con voz suplicante, entre jadeos, temiendo que la cordura y el sentido común del otro regresaran y detuvieran aquel momento tan anhelado e increíble. No estaba listo para que aquello acabase así como así, necesitaba más, deseaba más...

El ojimiel sonrió con dulzura mientras sentía como si su corazón fuera a escapar de su cuerpo —. No lo hagas.

Estaba debajo del más joven, apoyando en sus brazos de modo que no estaba ni sentado, ni acostado. El peliverde tenía ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y sus piernas estaban en medio de él, de modo que estaba arrodillado en el sofá. Se miraron con intensidad algunos segundos, jadeando, excitados y temerosos. Aquello era tan increíble que no parecía real.

Zoro titubeó. No estaba seguro de qué manera proceder. Se acercaba y se alejaba del mayor mientras la desesperación y la angustia le llenaban el cuerpo. No quería actuar muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo temía que si se tardaba más tiempo el otro cambiaria de opinión. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de estar con alguien en su vida.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Mihawk se recostó lentamente en el diván, y con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro del menor para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo una vez más, en esta ocasión con calma, lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, cada milímetro de su lengua, degustando el licor que horas antes había bebido. Disfrutándolo aún más que la vez anterior. Era delicioso sentir el calor de aquel hombre sobre él.

El peliverde se dejó hacer mientras sus manos empezaban a moverse por instinto sobre el cuerpo del shichibukai, apartando las prendas que le cubrían sintiendo por primera vez ese trabajado y firme abdomen que tantas veces había admirado, bajando lentamente, con nerviosismo había el sexo de aquel hombre, descubriendo la dura erección que sabía que había provocado y arrancándole un gemido ronco y varonil al acariciarla sobre el pantalón, sintiendo como su propia hombría comenzaba a palpitar de deseo y desesperación.

Se separaron buscando un poco de oxígeno, jadeantes, desesperados, ansiosos por sentirse más.

— Mihawk... yo... — el peliverde quería decirle un montón de cosas, disculparse por su infantil comportamiento, explicarle desde cuando deseaba estar con él de esa manera... pero las palabras se perdieron en algún rincón de su mente cuando el mayor volvió a besarlo, ni una, ni dos, sino varias veces, con besos pequeños, apenas roces, suaves, tiernos, llenos de dulzura. Su corazón se inflaba de amor con cada pequeña caricia que lo recorría. _« Tengo que decirle...»_ Volvió a separarse, apartando las manos del mayor de su rostro e incorporándose un poco. No quería detener aquello, pero sentía que iba a estallar si no lograba sacar lo que sentía —. Necesito...

El mayor siseó, poniéndole un dedo en la boca —. No pienses... — acarició los deliciosos labios del menor antes de comenzar a desabotonarle la ropa. No quería oir arrepentimientos, dudas, ni reproches. No quería que aquel increíble momento se viera manchado por pensamientos confusos e incomprensibles de ninguno de los dos, sólo quería sentir su piel, deshacerse de la ropa e ir más allá, tan lejos como le fuera posible, tan lejos como el menor se lo permitiera —, déjate llevar... — le suplicó con desesperación. Necesitaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos...

Zoro tragó saliva mientras sentía como lo desnudaban, como aquellas pálidas y seductoras manos comenzaban a rozar su piel, electrizando cada centímetro, erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. Todas las prendas que cubrían su torso cayeron, víctimas de la gravedad.

Se vieron el uno al otro, cargados de deseo.

Mihawk lo empujó lentamente, haciendo que se levantara, que quedara de pie frente a él.

Zoro cerró los ojos cuando sintió como aquellas ávidas y expertas manos comenzaban a desabrocharle el pantalón, liberando su sexo. Se mordió los labios cuando el caliente aliento del pelinegro se aproximó a su hombría, y tuvo que sujetar la cabeza del mayor para no irse de espaldas cuando aprisionó toda la extensión de su miembro con los labios. Sus pensamientos lo abandonaron y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dejarse llevar por las increíbles sensaciones que el otro le regalaba con devoción. Sintió la lengua de Mihawk juguetear con su glande, sintió la enloquecedora sensación de aquellos labios comenzar un vaivén delicioso y rítmico.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante mientras el éxtasis comenzaba a sobrepasarlo. Las sensaciones fueron una locura exorbitante y el placer enloquecedor lo llevó al orgasmo más delicioso que había sentido jamás.

Un ronco gemido acompaño aquello y su mente quedó en blanco.

Mihawk recibió su semilla con deleite, succionando hasta la última gota de aquel miembro viril, prolongando el orgasmo del menor, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo del peliverde, y de no ser por la agilidad con la que el mayor se levantó y lo atrapó en sus brazos seguramente habría acabado en el suelo hecho un ovillo.

La noche era joven y su habitación no estaba tan lejos...

* * *

Zoro estaba en la cama, aun hecho un lio por el orgasmo tan intenso que acababa de experimentar. Intentaba normalizar su respiración, recuperar el aliento, pensar con claridad, pero en su mente sólo cabía la imagen del mayor jadeante y excitado bajo su cuerpo, y aquello no hacía más que excitarlo.

Mihawk estaba recostado junto él, esperando a que se recuperara, pensara con claridad y decidiera si quería irse o quedarse con él.

No quería admitirlo, pero eso le dolía, la simple idea de que decidiera irse lo devastaba.

Por otro lado, su sexo le clamaba un poco de atención, quería liberarse... necesitaba desahogar todas las ganas que tenía de tomarlo, pero no se sentía capaz de continuar aquello sin la autorización explícita del peliverde.

El ojinegro suspiró varias veces, jadeante, excitantes, jodidamente sexy... su vista se clavó en el techo de aquella habitación.

— ¿Qué sigue? — inquirió con verdadera incertidumbre. Deseaba que aquello continuase, pero el shichibukai sólo lo había recostado en la cama, se había sentado junto a él acariciándole la cabeza un rato y finalmente se había recostado a su lado, mirándolo fijamente pero sin tocarlo.

Mihawk se mordió el labio inferior. No lo parecía, pero estaba tomando valor para dar aquel paso.

— Lo que tú quieres.

Deseaba continuar, estar con aquel muchacho una mil veces, pero no quería obligarlo, y al mismo tiempo temía que se levantara y terminara aquello para siempre. Había sido muy atrevido, se había dejado llevar y seguramente había cruzado la línea más allá de lo debido, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Zoro lo miró, intentando descifrar lo que aquel hombre esperaba, pero su expresión, como siempre, era un completo enigma. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía irse, dejarlo todo en aquellos locos y arrebatadores momentos y atesorarlos el resto de su vida...

¡No!

No podía terminar así.

Él lo amaba, lo deseaba y necesitaba estar con él por completo, sin importar que nada volviera a ser igual, sin importar lo que pudiera suceder al día siguiente, o el resto del tiempo que tuviera que pasar ahí. No podía pasar un solo día más de aquella manera, deseándolo en secreto, dedicándole pajas, imaginándoselo de una y mil formas diferentes a su lado.

Lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría...

— Te quiero a ti — respondió el pirata con firmeza, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose por la incertidumbre.

El mayor no oculto la sorpresa que le significo aquella declaración. Su corazón volvió a hincharse con una tibieza incomprensible y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Entonces, que estamos esperando...

* * *

Continuará...

 **N/A:** _Bien, aquí esta. Quería que el lemon fuera todo el capitulo, pero no di para más... X.X_

 _El fic terminará pronto. :)_

 _Chaw._


	17. Chapter 17

**Éxtasis.**

* * *

 _Y tú que aún no te enteras que te amo,  
porque no entiendes el lenguaje de mis manos.  
Mañana al despertar yo te diré,  
lo que este tiempo por cobarde me callé._

 _Duerme (fragmento), Ricardo Arjona._

* * *

1.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

¡No!

Estaban encendidas, tanto que sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Aquello había sido una locura y aun se preguntaba cómo había aguantado las ganas de gritar. Aún estaba cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

Luego de ponerse el pijama había decidido ir a buscar a Zoro para hablar con él y animarlo un poco, pues al final de la velada lo había visto demasiado descorazonado. Estaba molesta con Akagami por ser tan idiota, y con Crocodaile por tener aquellas confianzas con el ojidorado. Había planeado aquel evento sólo por una cosa y le irritaba que nada hubiera resultado cómo había creído.

Se suponía que se verían el uno al otro, guapos y elegantes, se seguirían entre los enormes pilares del castillo, ignorando al resto de la gente, llegarían hasta la terraza y entonces Zoro le daría su presente y hablarían, se conferían y todo sería romántico y perfecto...

 _"— ¿Qué haces?_

 _Zoro acababa de entrar al castillo luego de treinta y seis horas perdido por la isla. Mihawk se había ido hacía más de un mes y aunque la pasaban bien juntos, el ambiente era un poco denso, y ella sabía por qué._

 _—Nada —mintió ocultando algo._

 _—¿Qué tienes ahí? —insistió ella, revoloteando a su alrededor mientras seguía ocultando algo en su mano—. Dime —rogó en un puchero._

 _—No tengo porque decirte nada._

 _Luego de un rato de jugar al "corre que te alcanzo", el espadachín, aburrido y cansado le había arrojado el objeto mientras se sentaba en un sillón y comenzaba a quitarse las botas enlodadas—. Me estoy volviendo idiota —soltó con enfado al mirar a la joven atrapar aquel objeto y comenzar a mirarlo con curiosidad._

 _—Es muy bonito —medito ella—, ¿por qué lo recogiste? —la suciedad y el moho que lo cubría era una inequívoca muestra de que llevaba años perdido entre el fango._

 _—Vi el brillo —respondió—, al principio me dio curiosidad... —guardó silencio, al parecer le avergonzaba continuar._

 _—Y después... —la chica no iba a dejar que aquello pasara por alto._

 _—No sé... —suspiró, recargando su espalda en el sofá—, me recordó a Mihawk..._

 _La joven emitió un chillido de emoción—. Eso es tan tierno —él torció el gesto._

 _—No._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—Porque es estúpido —respondió con obviedad—. No voy a llegar de la nada a decirle: "hey, recogí esta basura para ti"._

 _Perona flotó hasta él, se sentó junto a su cabeza y le dio un suave y fraternal golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo quejarse."_

Toda su investigación, toda su idea de la fiesta, de invitar otros shishibukai y de armar aquella algarabía había sido única y exclusivamente para que Zoro tuviera la oportunidad de darle aquel presente sin sentirse idiota, porque sabía lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser, y estaba segura que nunca lo haría de otra manera.

Sin embargo no había esperado que las cosas resultaran como lo hicieron. No tenía idea que Crocodaile hubiera sido su amante hasta que escuchó a alguien mencionarlo. No tenía idea que Akagami pudiera ser tan cretino hasta que lo vio borracho y jamás pensó que Zoro se deprimiría de aquel modo...

Ella quería que hablaran, que se declararan y que quizás las cosas entre ellos mejoraran y tuvieran veladas románticas a la luz de las velas, caminatas en la playa tomados de las manos, tardes de lectura en la biblioteca. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo iba tan mal había decidido ir a buscar a su amigo y preguntarle si había logrado al menos entregar el presente, no obstante...

El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó. Ocultó el rostro en la almohada y ahogó un grito de desesperación. Los hombres eran unos idiotas que actuaban por instinto como animales—. Neandertales pervertidos —murmuró—, debieron ir a la habitación primero.

2.

El cerrojo de la habitación entró sus oídos mientras sentía todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse. ¿Cómo habían llegado a la habitación? Aquello era borroso en su mente, aun se encontraba atravesado por el placer mientras se dejaba arrastrar a los aposentos del shishibukai.

Estaba sentado en la cama y su respiración era un lio.

Mihawk caminó hasta él de manera seductora, se quitó el saco en el proceso, junto a la corbata y el chaleco, y fue dejando las prendas por el piso de la habitación de forma descuidada, hasta llegar a él, tomar su rostro y besarlo con suavidad, recostándolo en la cama del mismo modo.

Era algo tan agradable, tan cálido, que el más joven no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Puso su mente en blanco para poder disfrutar aquellas caricias, aun cuando sabía que el mayor compartía su lecho con alguien más.

Apartó su rostro, interrumpiendo el beso, pero aquello no detuvo al pelinegro, quien continuó con su cuello, mientras sus ávidas y expertas manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo con descaro, apartando la ropa que aún llevaba puesta, dejando el aliento sobre su piel.

Mihawk disfrutó el sabor de aquella piel morena, seductora, deliciosa, áspera. Era increíble que aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo.

El bochorno que sentía en ese momento Zoro era indescriptible, el calor consumía, las ganas de dejarse llevar por el placer y la experiencia de aquel hombre. Lo deseaba con todas sus ganas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como nunca—. Mihawk... —susurró en un jadeó.

Mihawk suspiró profundamente, apartándose para poder mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan hermoso—. Te deseo... —susurró—. Realmente te deseo, Roronoa...

—Yo también... pero...

—¿Quieres parar? —el más joven negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es correcto?

—Te deseo y me deseas —respondió con una sonrisa seductora—, qué puede ser más correcto que eso.

Zoro quiso responder que la fidelidad, la lealtad o el amor, pero aquellos pensamientos quedaron en sólo en su cabeza, pues los versados labios del mayor envolvieron los suyos una vez más, hipnotizándolo por completo.

La ropa salió de la ecuación, igual que cualquier duda o complejo que pudiera llenar su mente. Se prepararon, se protegieron se besaron antes de dejarse llevar por la locura. Todo lo que no fueran ellos mismos se desvaneció, dejando paso a un encuentro carnal puro y salvaje.

Sus cuerpos se unieron, sus virilidades se encontraron, toda su piel ardió con lujuria mientras la cama recibía a Zoro, y él recibía al mayor, quien se colocó entre sus piernas y entró con lujuria salvaje de una sola vez. La penetración fue rápida y certera y el cuerpo del peliverde se sacudió con violencia al sentir aquella invasión. Cuando el mayor le dijo que debía prepararlo y él se negó, no pensó que aquello iba a dolerle así.

—¡Joder!

El ojimiel cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, disfrutando como el cuerpo del otro lo envolvía. Estaba tan apretado que tuvo que esperar unos momentos o acabaría en un segundo.

Lentamente comenzó el vaivén, al principio suave, pero no era capaz de contener el deseo que lo envolvía, que lo volvía loco, finalmente estaba dentro de aquel muchacho que lo obsesionaba y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, con fuerza y rudeza aumento el ritmo y la profundidad disfrutando de cada centímetro del peliverde.

Zoro tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y temía que si abría la boca no podría evitar gritar. Aquello le estaba doliendo con ganas, pero la expresión en el rostro del mayor, atravesado por el placer lo hizo aguantar. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces intentando relajarse, intentando que los músculos de su esfínter se acoplaran a aquel objeto extraño... _« A su miembro... »_ Tenía a Mihawk hundido hasta el fondo, podía sentir sus testículos chocar contra sus nalgas, podía escuchar aquel "PLAP, PLAP" con claridad. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus intentos de relajarse fueron sofocados por el bochorno que aquel pensamiento le provocó.

Sin darse cuenta dejó de sentir dolor, y el placer comenzó a envolverlo, su miembro cobró vida y sus ojos se cerraron de gozo. Sus manos buscaron las de su amante, que se encontraban abrazando sus piernas, las cuales estaban elevadas en el hombro derecho del mayor. Zoro comenzó a auto estimularse cuando sintió que si no lo hacía iba a volverse loco, cuando las embestidas se volvieron más rítmicas y profundas y la respiración del mayor se volvió más errática, tanto que parecían los bufidos de un animal salvaje. Aquello lo llevó al límite. Se corrió con una maldición, convulsionando de goce y llenándose el torso de su propia semilla.

Mihawk estaba a punto de explotar de placer, y al sentir el cuerpo de su amante apretarlo con más fuerza se corrió con tanto ímpetu que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron.

3.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

Mihawk estaba sentado en su sitio mientras el más joven dormía, cansado de aquellos orgasmos tan fuertes. El mismo había quedado rendido después de aquel sexo salvaje, pero se había levantado al baño y luego de unos minutos había salido con una toalla en mano para que el menor limpiara su cuerpo, pero lo encontró dormido envuelto en una sábana.

Sonrió llenó de felicidad, con esa calidez que lo envolvía sólo cuando el muchacho en su cama ocupaba su mente, con amor.

Se había sentado junto a Zoro y había acariciado su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos. Ya lo sabía, pero hasta entonces no con tanta firmeza y seguridad: Amaba a ese hombre y haría lo que fuera por él.

Besó su frente con dulzura.

El amor que lo llenaba era algo que no podía seguir ocultando más, ni a sí mismo, ni a Zoro, nunca más.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _ **N/M:** Reescribí este capítulo varias veces hasta que finalmente quedé satisfecha. Fue díficil, pero positivamente hablando, tengo un par de borradores de lemon para usar despúes._


	18. Chapter 18

**Terreno Peligroso**.

* * *

1.

No tenía idea de en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y aquel umbral fue atravesado con tanta desesperación, no sólo había despertado de inmediato, sino que estaba seguro que no habían pasado más un par de horas.

\- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? -no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que le sobresaltaran de aquella manera. Si no hubiese reconocido aquella silueta a contra luz le habría rebanado con su espada.

Shanks tenía la respiración agitada. Le sorprendió encontrar al ojimiel acompañado, pero en aquel momento había cosas más importantes que requerían atención-. Vístete -ordenó, arrojándole los pantalones que estaban en el suelo. Era la primera vez que veía aquella habitación tan desordenada.

El shishibukai miró al joven dormido a su lado. Reprimió un suspiro, mordiendo su labio inferior y se apremió a seguir al pelirrojo, no quería hacerlo, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquello era de vida o muerte. Se vistió sin tapujos delante de él, tomó su espada y lo siguió a pasó apretado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho en su cama y por un segundo le pareció que lo había mirado también, pero Akagami le jaló del brazo y lo sacó de aquella habitación a toda velocidad.

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo y bajaron las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -Mihawk comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio de su amigo, pues no era normal verlo envuelto en tanta seriedad.

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme ventanal. El younko suspiró largamente antes de levantar la vista y señalar la playa.

Mihawk siguió a su contemporáneo con la mirada, dirigiéndola hacía donde este le señalaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se le escapó una maldición.

-Mi tripulación y yo dejaremos la isla por el golfo escondido por el que solíamos venir a verte -explicó con calma-, algunos otros piratas saldrán por el mismo lugar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ellos -su tonó dejaba claro que se refería a Crocodaille, y conociendo a su amigo, seguramente lo llevaba a la fuerza-. Podemos llevárnoslos también, si es lo que quieres...

-No me agrada la idea de que se vayan contigo.

-Yassop y Beckman los llevaran al barco y los cuidaran de mí -levantó las manos en son de paz y rendición.

El shichibukai apretó los dientes y torció el gesto antes de mirarlo con enfado-. Querrás decir que ya los llevaron.

Akagami sonrió-. Me conoces demasiado bien.

Mihawk suspiró. Quería decirle un montón de cosas a ese hombre tan engreído que tenía como amigo, pero no había tiempo que perder, en aquel momento su hogar era terreno peligroso y no podía arriesgar ni un momento más a la persona que más le importaba en la vida-. No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.

-Jamás haría algo que no me pidieran primero -la sonrisa socarrona en su cara a veces provocaba quererle tumbar los dientes, pero no había tiempo.

Se despidieron en medio del salón, uno fue a la puerta principal y otro a la salida trasera. Los barcos de la marina se aproximaban a Kurainaga, seguramente tocarían tierra en menos de veinte minutos. Tantos piratas reunidos no le daba buena espina al gobierno mundial, y desafortunadamente él debía rendir cuentas de lo que sea que hiciera si aquellos viejos consideraban que debían hacerlo. Hacía años que no le _"jalaban la cadena"_ , pero eso no hacía que fuera menos desagradable.

Había estado tan embelesado con el pirata de los muguiwara y tan distraído con aquella obsesión que lo carcomía que había dejado de pensar con objetividad. Se había olvidado por completo de la marina o lo que los cinco ancianos pudieran pensar sobre aquella velada... quizás si no hubiera estado tan distraído por sus sentimientos hacia aquel joven hubiera logrado mantenerlo a salvo, a él y a la pelirosa. Era la segunda vez que ponía en riesgo al muchacho por sus descuidos, si las cosas continuaban así iba a terminar matándolo.

En la playa aun lo esperaba Hancock. La mayoría de los piratas habían huido por vías alternas, unos cuantos habían decidido arriesgarse contra los barcos de la marina, y en aquel momento se encontraban enfrentándose en las costas de aquella isla.

 _-Me alegra no haberlo traído -_ declaró con un suspiro la princesa serpiente _-, no habría soportado que se pusiera en riesgo por mí._

 _-Pero si tú fuiste quien insistió en que debía acompañarte como tu prometido -_ la reprendió Sandersonia.

 _-Es una suerte que Luffy haya preferido quedarse entrenando -_ corroboró Marigold.

Mihawk enarcó una ceja, escuchando brevemente aquella conversación.

 _-Princesa, el barco está listo para zarpar -_ dijo con voz firme una joven de cabello rubio. Las amazonas se volvieron a mirarla y fue hasta ese momento que las hermanas se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro shichibukai.

La de cabello negro lo miró con altanería-. Arriesgar así a sus invitados es una grosería -sentenció señalándolo y echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Estoy consciente de eso y le ofrezco una disculpa -se reverencio caballerosamente intrigando a la caprichosa princesa, quien se irguió y frunció el ceño.

-Ya estoy comprometida -anunció volviéndole la espalda.

2.

El barco del pelirrojo zarpó en cuanto este llegó. Miró a varios de sus hombres cubiertos por un aura purpurea-. ¿Les dieron muchos problemas? -cuestionó a su primero de abordo, quien estaba mordiendo una pajilla mientras guiaba el timón.

-La chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta -explicó sin apartar la mirada de su log pose.

\- ¿Y el muchacho?

-Él no dio problemas -le habría gustado bromear un poco al respecto, pero sabía que Shanks no estaría de buen humor para aquello. Conocía muy bien la historia que tenía con Mihawk, y aunque el pelirrojo lo negará, él sabía que aquello era algo que aún le movía el piso.

Akagami se masajeó el cuello-. Iré a verlos después de darme una ducha.

-Descanse, capitán.

3.

Los habían metido a la misma habitación tras subirlos al barco sin darles la menor explicación. Cuando la asaltaron en su cama se había asustado tanto que más de uno terminó deprimido en un rincón o tratando de suicidarse, hasta que el primer oficial de aquella banda le había puesto unas esposas de kauiroseki y se la había dado a otro para que la llevara al barco.

A Zoro lo llevaron envuelto en una manta y lo habían arrojado en la cama junto a la de ella sin el menor cuidado, pero ese hombre no parecía tener la intención de despertarse, así que ahí estaba ella, secuestrada y asustada sin nadie que fuera a consolarla.

Luego de un tiempo que le pareció eterno comenzó a llorar con fuerza divagando en las terribles cosas que aquellos piratas podían estar planeando en hacerle.

El espadachín comenzó a revolverse en la cama mientras el sonido de los sollozos de la joven se intensificaban. Estaba tan cansando que el ruido hacia que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. Masculló una maldición de forma inentendible mientras empezaba a espabilar.

Un montón de candentes recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llenarle la cabeza, acompañados de imágenes confusas de sus sueños, besos, caricias, tacto... el apasionado contacto del mayor sobre su piel y la imagen de cómo se iba con el pelirrojo fue lo último que ocupo su mente antes de abrir los ojos.

Estaba excitado, la cabeza le dolía y los irritantes chillidos de Perona lo estaban volviendo loco. Se incorporó irritado, dispuesto a reprender a la joven, pero un dolor, similar a un calambre le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, culminando en su trasero. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, de costado. Al menos los chillidos de la chica se detuvieron.

Perona sorbió su nariz y limpió sus lágrimas luego de mirar caer a su amigo-. ¿Te dio muy duro? -preguntó genuinamente preocupada.

Un intenso rubor llenó el rostro de Zoro al recordar cómo se había masturbado mientras sentía que le desgarraban el culo. _«Soy un puto masoquista.»_ Pero aquellos recuerdos, lejos de disgustarle, lo ponían más caliente. Quería hacerse una paja-. ¡Eso no te importa! -Evadió mirarla-, sólo lárgate de mi habitación.

-Idiota - susurró la joven, aun sorbiendo su nariz-. Esta no es tu habitación.

Por un momento el peliverde creyó que aún estaba en los aposentos de Mihawk, pero los muebles no eran los mismos y no recordaba que hubiera otra cama ahí. Se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla del colchón, ignorando el dolor y cubriéndose las partes íntimas con la sabana que lo envolvía-. ¿Dónde estamos?

La chica comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón una vez más-. ¡Nos secuestraron los piratas de Akagami!

4.

-Esto fue sólo una fiesta. Nadie está planeando una conspiración.

El líder de aquellos marines simplemente se limitaba a asentir a todo lo que aquella hermosa mujer le estaba diciendo. Estaba embelesado con su extraordinaria belleza y su altanera actitud.

-Dígale a los demás barcos que dejen que nos vayamos en paz.

El hombre asintió mientras levantaba la bocina del den den mushi para dar aquella orden, pero le arrebataron aquel aparato antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? -inquirió mientras paseaba el cigarrillo por sus labios -. Hina decepcionada.

El soldado pareció salir de su trance-. Capitán -se irguió al mirarla-, sólo sigo las ordenes de un superior -explicó volviendo a mirar a la shishibukai y volviendo a caer en aquel hechizo que le provocaba.

-No debemos dejar que nadie se vaya hasta que los hayamos interrogado a todos -les recordó a todos sus patéticos hombres en un intento de que recuperaran la cordura.

-Ayer fue mi cumpleaños -habló por primera vez Mihawk-, no hay nada más que averiguar.

\- Tengo entendido que no es su costumbre organizar este tipo de eventos -enjarró los brazos con desconfianza.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, capitán.

La mujer enarcó una ceja de manera suspicaz -. Fueron muy pocos sus invitados -meditó cruzándose de brazos-. Hina incrédula.

Mihawk suspiró-. Sólo me interesaba que viniera uno -explicó desviando un poco su mirada hacia las amazonas. No era su costumbre mentir de manera tan descarada y aún faltaba que la caprichosa princesa serpiente le siguiera la corriente, pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo vincularan con Perona o con Zoro, no podía continuar poniéndolo en riesgo de aquella manera.

5.

-No los secuestre -repitió por duodécima vez el pelirrojo-, era menester sacarlos de la isla.

Zoro estaba vestido y de pie, delante de la aterrorizada pelirosa-. No era más fácil decírnoslos -estaba molesto por cómo habían sucedido las cosas, estaba avergonzado consigo mismo por lo que había pasado con Mihawk, aun cuando lo desearan ambos se sentía mal por estar con alguien que ya compartía con otro su noches.

-No había tiempo -intervino Beckman.

-Además, dudo que tú te hubieras levantado -el comentario burlón y mal intencionado tuvo justo el efecto que Shanks esperaba.

Zoro se descompuso por completo. Lo último que quería era que cualquiera se enterara de su aventura con el shishibukai.

 **-** Mihawk es un poco salvaje cuando queda arriba -las mejillas del espadachín estaban tan rojas que Akagami tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír-. Todo lo contrario que cuando lo tienes a tu merced...

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir al respecto -le cortó Zoro, muerto de celos. Sabía muy bien que aquel irritante sujeto decía todas esas cosas con el único afán de estar jodiendo-. Desata a Perona y regrésanos a Kurainaga de inmediato -no quería saber nada al respecto, no quería saber cómo era el shishibukai en la cama de otro, no quería enterarse de cómo era con todos, de lo insignificante que había sido él...

Shanks suspiró-. Ya les dije que no puedo hacer eso. La marina vigilara la isla algunas semanas.

-Desata a Perona -insistió. Quería alejarse de aquel sujeto cuanto antes, poner mar de por medio, aunque no regresaran a Kurainaga no quería pasar un solo segundo más en aquel barco. No soportaba a ese irritante pelirrojo.

-La niña es una amenaza -se negó el mayor-. Si la desato hará que se suiciden todos mis hombres.

-Yo soy más peligroso que ella -le amenazó el peliverde con malicia, sonriéndole de medio lado, pero aquel pedante sujeto no hizo otra cosa sino echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Como te dejó Mihi no creo que puedas hacer nada en algunos días -su risa era muy irritante-, y para cuando puedas hacer algo ya se habrán resignado a estar aquí.

Zoro quería matar a ese pedazo de imbécil, pero no tenía sus espadas ni la menor idea de dónde pudieran estar. No le gustaba estar ahí, ese hombre no le inspiraba la menor confianza.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta él de forma amenazante, con tanta decisión que el moreno tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echarse para atrás. Shanks le sostuvo de la mandíbula y le sonrió de esa forma altanera que tanto le irritaba-. Si quieres puedo enseñarte lo que le gusta a él...

Zoro tragó saliva. Sentía el aliento de aquel hombre tan azarosamente cerca que sabía que si no se alejaba cuanto antes caería en un terreno tan peligroso, que quizás no iba a poder salir.

#

 _Continuará..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Una Vieja Historia.**

* * *

 _"Yo te amaré en silencio..._

 _como algo inaccesible,_

 _como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar_

 _y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible_

 _rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás."_

 _José Angel Buesa_

* * *

1.

Akagami estaba demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Zoro sintió el impulso de echarse atrás, pero su orgullo lo plantó donde estaba. No iba a huir, y menos de un cretino sin escrúpulos como ese.

Shanks se inclinó sobre él, otro poco, casi tan cerca como para que sus labios se alcanzaran, pero la firme mano de Beckman sobre su hombro lo frenó. Miró de reojo la expresión seria y enfadada de su primero de abordo y no pudo más que separarse del muchacho y alzarse de hombros como si aquello no importara—. Nos reuniremos con Mihawk en _"Tortuga"_ —anunció desde el umbral de la habitación mientras salía—, fija el curso y deja a nuestros _"invitados"_ lo más cómodos posible. Estoy seguro que a él no le va a agradar verles marcas de grilletes —finalmente se fue, sin decir más nada.

El castaño suspiró largamente, como si un peso en sus hombros lo aplastara—. Es muy hablador a veces, pero generalmente sólo le gusta fastidiar —les sonrió amablemente, pero los jóvenes lo miraron con recelo. Al parecer no estaban dispuestos a ceder tan fácilmente—. Estarán confinados aquí hasta que lleguemos a Tortuga...

—¿Es broma? —le interrumpió el espadachín.

—No —dijo con seriedad—. Haré que les traigan la comida, no armen escandalo —y tras decir aquello salió cerrando tras de sí.

Zoro se lanzó contra la puerta en cuanto se quedaron solos, pero aquel material era extremadamente duro, y sin sus espadas no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Estuvo embistiendo algunas horas hasta que el hambre y el cansancio acabaron con sus fuerzas. Necesitaba dormir.

Perona había estado lloriqueando todo el tiempo, aun asustada, aun preocupada, pero al observar a Zoro dejarse caer contra la puerta, paró. Se levantó de la cama, donde se había quedado echa ovillo y anduvo hasta él, aún sorbía su nariz, pero se estaba esforzando por tranquilizarse—. ¿Estás bien? —se sentó en el suelo junto a él, abrazándose a su brazo y recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

El moreno suspiró—. Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿te hicieron daño?

La chica se aferró aún más fuerte a él—. No, sólo me asustaron.

Zoro se volvió a mirarla, observando únicamente su desarreglado cabello rosa, ella tenía el rostro oculto en su brazo. Acarició su cabeza, por un segundo pensó en disculparse con ella, pero sabía que era una mujer fuerte y seguramente les había dado batalla. Por vez primera pensó que quizás él no era el único que necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

2.

La capitán de la marina miró de reojo a la princesa amazona—. ¿Tienen una relación? —cuestionó de manera directa.

—Claro que tenemos una relación —respondió ella automáticamente, pensando en su amado Luffy. Aquellas respuestas estaban tan automatizadas en su cabeza, puesto que sus hermanas (y el resto de las amazonas) insistían en cuestionar su relación con el Mugiwara, que no se detuvo a revisar el contexto de aquella cuestión.

Hina dudó por un segundo, pero al ver a la mujer cruzarse de hombros y girar el rostro de manera caprichosa desistió de seguir cuestionándola, lo que menos necesitaba era que sus marinos corrieran peligro—. Muy bien —volvió a mirar Taka no me intentando encontrar alguna expresión que desvelara el engaño, pero el rostro de aquel hombre era indescifrable—. Haré mi informe, pero no creo que los líderes estén contentos con eso...

—No es nuestro problema —la interrumpió Hancock—. Puedo casarme con quien más me plazca y no tengo porque esperar su aprobación

—¿Ca... casarse? —Hina miró de uno a otro sin dar crédito a aquello.

 _—Hermana no puedes decir eso a la ligera —_ le susurró Sandersonia lo suficientemente quedo para que sólo sus hermanas la escucharan _—, si descubren que Luffy está en nuestra isla pueden ir a buscarlo._

La princesa amazona se alarmó. _«Si descubren a Luffy lo alejaran de mí... ¡No!»_ Pensó llena de desesperación. _«Si lo alejan de mí, moriré de tristeza.»_

 _—No creo que esa mujer sepa que nuestra hermana está hablando de Luffy —_ intervino Marigold.

 _—Aun así no podemos arriesgarnos._

La marin aclaró su garganta, haciendo que las amazonas dejaran de cuchichear—. Pues, felicidades por sus nupcias —los soldados comenzaron a andar de regreso al barco de manera cabizbaja, y es que, qué posibilidades tenían ellos de competir con alguien como Taka no me Mihawk—. Nos retiramos entonces...

—¡Capitan! —un soldado la interrumpió desde la proa del barco—. Los piratas están escapando.

Hina suspiró y comenzó a andar de regreso a su navío, debía atrapar a alguno de esos piratas para interrogarlos y corroborar la historia de Mihawk y Hancock, además aún tenía que confirmar si Akagami Shanks había estado ahí como les había informado su espía. Un shishibukai no debía tener ningún trato con un younko, no si quería conservar su título, especialmente en aquellos tiempos de cambios en los que varios jóvenes piratas se había acercado al gobierno para poder convertirse en shishibukai.

Mihawk esperó a que el barco se alejara un poco de la playa para caminar hasta las amazonas—. Gracias.

La altanera princesa lo miró con depresión antes de darse la vuelta y andar hacía su barco—. No sé de qué habla.

—Por favor no le digan a Monkey D. Luffy que Roronoa Zoro se encuentra en este lugar.

Las piratas se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron llenó de asombro.

—¿Cómo sabe...?

—¡No tenemos idea de que habla! —Sandersonia interrumpió a Marigold antes de que dijera algo revelador.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo de lo que me pide? —Hancock le miraba fijamente, con una seriedad que era difícil ver en ella, pero nadie mencionaba el nombre de su amado impunemente.

—Si cualquiera de los dos se entera dónde está el otro podría afectar su entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo —se alzó de hombros con desdén—, aunque supiera donde esta él no creo que una cosa tan absurda lo distrajese.

La palabra _"absurda"_ resonó en su cabeza con desagrado, especialmente porque sabía lo importante que era aquel hombre para Roronoa, pero qué podía decir. Se despidió de las piratas Kuja y prefirió dejar aquel incidente como un hecho aislado, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

3.

Había habido silencio por un tiempo tan largo que, aunque estaba cómoda donde se encontraba, había comenzado a desesperarse un poco—. Zoro... —el moreno emitió un gruñido como respuesta. No estaba segura si estaba dormido—, ¿él te trató bien?

Las mejillas de Zoro se pusieron rojas, pero no se movió, mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo—. Sí —sintió los brazos de la chica apretarlo más fuerte.

—Eso es bueno —era raro estar así con alguien, pero le agradaba aquella calidez y simpatía que sólo compartía con él, la hacía querer contarle cosas y escuchar sus historias también—. ¿Fue el primero?

—¿¡Qué clase de preguntas de mierda son esas!? —esta vez levantó la voz mientras sentía el calor llegarle hasta las orejas, pero por alguna razón contuvo el impulso de arrojarla lejos.

—Sólo intento conversar.

Zoro suspiró largamente—. El primer hombre —respondió.

—¿Has estado con mujeres?

—Varias veces.

La chica guardó silencio algunos segundos, meditando aquella información con cuidado—. ¿Lo harías otra vez?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estar con una mujer.

Con un largo suspiró se separó de la joven de manera lenta para no herirla. Ella no lo miraba, no hasta que la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro—. No podría.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos de la chica se volvieron vidriosos.

—Simplemente ya no podría estar con alguien más.

Ella le sonrió, y aunque una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos estaba contenta de escuchar aquello—. Esperó que él te haga feliz.

—No deberías llorar —él no quería hablar de lo que le esperaba con el shishibukai, pues no estaba seguro de que aquel encuentro furtivo tuviera algún futuro.

—No creas que lloro por ti, idiota —refunfuñó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—, es sólo que me da envidia que hayas podido estar con alguien gentil como Taka no me.

La expresión de Zoro se volvió seria—. Si te gusta deberías decírselo.

—Idiota —ella lo golpeó en la cabeza—, tampoco es para que te pongas celoso.

—Entonces para qué carajos me dices esas cosas —gruñó él, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada de ella.

Perona rió bajito—. Un día quisiera enamorarme como tú lo amas a él.

Zoro le acarició la cabeza con ternura—. Seguro lo harás, y cuando eso pase no va a gustarte tanto como imaginas.

4.

Akagami salió de la ducha y se encontró de frente con su primero de abordo, quien le miraba con expresión reprobatoria—. Sólo estaba jugando —se excusó—, no es para que te enfades.

Beckman suspiró—. Capitán sé que aún está arrepentido y dolido por todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero esa actitud infantil no lo ayudara a mejorar las cosas.

Shanks pasó junto a él, secándose el cabello, rumbo al buro con su ropa—. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Ben —comenzó a vestirse de manera calmada.

—Shanks, soy tu mejor amigo —le recordó—. No puedes engañarme.

El pelirrojo comenzó a colocarse una camisa hawaiana, aparentando indiferencia. Sabía que no podía engañar a Ben, incluso no esperaba engañarse a sí mismo, sabía lo que le dolía haber mirado como se veían Mihawk y ese muchacho, sabía perfectamente lo mal que se había sentido al darse cuenta que ya era sólo un capitulo viejo en la vida del ojimiel, y le dolía aún más porque era consciente de que toda la responsabilidad recaía en él...

 _La primera vez que despertó con aquel hombre entre sus brazos una inmensa dicha le había hinchado el pecho, y en aquellos momentos pensó que esa sensación iba a durar para siempre, pero se había equivocado._

 _Con el tiempo habían aprendido a verse pocas veces al año, pero su pasión era tan febril que aquellos escasos encuentros furtivos eran una danza lujuriosa que duraba semanas y los dejaba satisfechos y felices._

 _Su último encuentro ocurrió antes de que emprendiera el viaje al East Blue, quería visitar viejos amigos y esperaba que sus nakama vieran a su familia una larga temporada._

 _—No vayas._

 _La estridente risa del pelirrojo llenó la habitación—. No voy a discutir contigo, Mihi, es una decisión que ya está tomada._

 _El moreno torció el gesto fastidiado—. No me gusta ese apodo._

 _—Prefieres que te diga "mi amor" —se burló jalándole la mejilla izquierda mientras le hacía gesto de querer besarlo, pero sin hacerlo._

 _El pelinegro lo apartó y se frotó el rostro estrujado—. De ninguna manera._

 _—Volveré en unos meses._

 _Luego de eso subió a su barco y se alejó de él. De haber sabido que era la última vez que iban a estar juntos le habría hecho el amor con más fuerza, pero qué caso tenía llorar por eso en aquel momento. En aquel viaje por el mar del este había perdido el brazo, así que no volvió cuando lo prometió, y cuando volvió ya todo había acabado._

—No voy a obligar a nadie a nada.

—¿No otra vez?

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes para contener su enfado y suspiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta y sonreírle ampliamente—. Nunca me vas a dejar olvidar eso, ¿verdad?

Beckman suspiró. Había cosas en aquella historia que su capitán no sabía y que le habría gustado decirle si no fuera tan terco y tan cerrado.

 _Cuando volvieron a la pequeña base con el pelirrojo deprimido por la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo no pensaron que las cosas se podrían poner tan mal. El tratamiento que se había dejado realizar había sido básico, había preferido no tomar los antibióticos alegando que no necesitaba de eso, que no estaba tan grave y se había rehusado a decirles que tipo de bestia era el rey marino que le había arrancado el brazo. Parecía una persona fácil de tratar, pero su capitán era terco como ningún otro hombre que había conocido._

 _La depresión, el descuido y los excesos de alcohol lo hicieron caer enfermo, con fiebre, infección y una descompensación terrible._

 _Mihawk había llegado a la isla para aquellos días, se había quedado a su lado, lo había cuidado, lo había atendido, había escuchado sus delirios y calmado sus pesadillas, pero una mañana de la nada decidió irse sin decir más._

 _—¿Qué le digo al capitán?_

 _—Nada —se colocó su sombrero—. Ni siquiera que estuve aquí._

 _—Tal vez quiera buscarte cuando despierte._

 _—Preferiría que no lo hiciera, Beckman —suspiró—. Tiene todo lo que necesita aquí._

 _Y con aquel extraño comentario se había ido. Si, el capitán despertó y quiso buscarle, pero no lo encontró sólo y eso lo volvió loco. Las cosas se salieron de control y hubo acontecimientos que no se pudieron controlar. Todo terminó de una manera terrible, y aun así ahí estaban años después, intentando ser amigos a pesar de todo, probablemente por ese amor que los había unido, y que de algún modo aún se tenían._

A veces le gustaría decirle todo lo que aquel hombre había hecho por él, pero había cosas que creía que ya no tenía caso mencionar—. Sólo quiero que vuelva a cometer esos errores.

—Relájate —le colocó la mano en el hombro al pasar junto a él rumbo a la puerta—, no soy el monstruo que piensas.

5.

Mihawk se preparó para irse, y mientras ordenaba sus cosas cayó de su saco el regalo que Zoro le había dado. Lo levantó y suspiró largamente. Nunca pensó volver a ver aquel objeto en su vida...

 _—¿Una cruz?_

 _—Sé que te gustan — Shanks estaba por marcharse luego de una semana juntos en Kurainaga—, así que la robe para ti._

 _El pelinegro rio fuerte—. ¿La robaste?_

 _—Soy un pirata —le sonrió._

Suspiró otra vez mientras recordaba que se había desecho de ella cuando terminó con Shanks, y nunca pensó que la volvería a mirar, sin embargo ahora que la tenía en sus manos, aunque recordaba todo lo mal que habían acabado las cosas entre Akagami y él, lo que más presente estaba en su mente eran las palabras de Zoro al dárselo, su expresión, su inseguridad...

Sonrió y lo apretó con fuerza.

 _"—En cuanto lo vi, pensé en ti."_

De alguna manera lo llenaba de dicha saber que estaba siempre presente en la mente del muchacho. _«Al menos no soy el único obsesionado.»_ O enamorado... como sea, aquello no era algo que debía pensar aun, lo importante era ir a buscarlo y regresarlo a su lado antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa.


	20. Chapter 20

Resquebrajado.

1.

Miró por la escotilla el amplió mar y el cielo estrellado, y suspiró. La enorme luna amarilla lo hacía pensar en él, y le dolía un poco, quizá menos de lo que le hinchaba el pecho, pero el dolor era algo constante y molesto. _«Mihawk...»_ Volvió a suspirar, largo tendido. Toda su vida se había puesto de cabeza y eso era desesperante, especialmente porque lo único que debía preocuparle en aquel momento era simplemente continuar con su entrenamiento y volverse más fuerte para ser útil para su capitán... para poder proteger a sus nakama...

Observó a Perona de reojo. Estaba dormida en una de las camas, abrazada a la almohada como una niña pequeña, indefensa, insegura... suspiró, en cuanto tuviera más experiencia la ayudaría a, al menos, detectar el haki, después de todo no se quedaría con ella para siempre. _«Ni con Mihawk.»_ Quién sabe qué sería de ella cuando él tuviera que dejar la isla, lo mejor era ayudarla a ser más fuerte para que pudiera valerse por sí misma.

Se recostó en su cama y se dio cuenta más temprano que tarde que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Llevaban tres días encerrados y ella con aquellas esposas de Kauroseki, las cuales comenzaban a hacerles llagas en las muñecas, lo único que podía hacer era intentar que el viaje fuera menos desagradable.

Miró el techo mientras recordaba al de los ojos de halcón. Finalmente habían estado juntos, pero él no sentía que eso hubiera sido ningún avance, muy al contrario se sentía como un intruso, como un entremetido que había llegado únicamente a estorbar, o peor aún a ser usado...

Se sentía mal consigo mismo porque la idea de ser usado no le parecía tan mala, porque en el fondo no le importaba ser solo el segundo plato o el repuesto que se usa porque no hay más. Se sentía mal porque no le importaba dejar su orgullo de lado con tal de estar con él.

2.

Cuando desembarcó en aquella isla todo el bullicio se aplacó de golpe únicamente para contemplarlo andar. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, pero aquel muelle nunca dormía.

Caminó por aquellas calles rumbo a un lugar para descansar y poder esperar al pelirrojo, quien llegaría al amanecer y poder recuperar a Zoro y a Perona... Estaba preocupado y esperaba que estuvieran bien...

Había cosas que no le gustaba recordar, cosas que le hacían daño a pesar del tiempo y a pesar de todo, pero en aquel momento no podía evitar pensarlas porque temía por el peliverde, aunque Shanks le hubiese prometido que los mantendría a salvo, y a pesar de que quisiera confiar en ello no podía evitar estar preocupado.

3.

Shanks observó por la mirilla de la puerta a sus "invitados". Había tenido la esperanza de que el muchacho aprovechara la situación con la joven, pero según veía aquello no iba a suceder. Apretó la mandíbula para reprimir un suspiro y se echó hacía atrás apretando el puño con frustración. Le frustraba sentirse tan poca cosa, después de todo no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad no la confianza de esperar, no luego de lo de su brazo, no pese a toda la historia que tenían juntos. Quizá se merecía sentirse así...

 _"Cuando estuve delirando tuve muchas pesadillas, sueños horribles que me hacían cuestionarme si acaso valía la pena mejorar._

 _Un espadachín sin un brazo, parcialmente ciego de un ojo... ¡Qué ridículo!_

 _Pero cuando aquellos pensamientos más me hundían, cuando más perdido me sentía fue su voz la que me trajo de vuelta, fue su voz la que me mostró el camino de regreso y fueron sus ojos los que devolvieron la luz a mi vida, pero al despertar no estaba ahí, todo había sido un sueño, un juego de mi mente... aun así, necesitaba verle y fui a buscarlo..."_

Anduvo por los pasillos del barco hasta la bodega, de donde sacó una botella de ron. Se sentó en el piso de aquella oscura habitación y comenzó a beber mientras se preguntaba cómo es que él no lo había odiado luego de todo lo que pasó.

 _"Recuerdo que al llegar a la isla kurainaga le pedí a Beckman que nos diera espacio—. Ve a buscarme mañana temprano, para que planeemos el nuevo curso._

 _Él estaba nervioso—. No creo que sea bueno llegar sin anunciarse._

 _Sé que me ocultaba algo, pero en aquel tiempo ignoré las señales porque lo único que pensaba era en aquellos ojos de halcón—. ¿Qué puede pasar?_

 _Lo pregunte en broma, pero..."_

Apiló una botella más junto al montón que tenía a su lado. No llevaba la cuenta de ellas, ni quería contarlas...

 _"Cuando llegué no quise hacer ruido, quería sorprenderlo, aunque el sorprendido fui yo. Caminé hasta el despacho y lo vi, sentado en su elegante asiento de oro terciopelo rojo, cómo un rey, e iba a entrar, pero fue cuando la silueta de alguien más apareció. No sé de qué hablaban, no alcanzaba a escucharlos, pero reconocí aquel uniforme. Estaba tan cerca de Mihawk, hablándole al oído, como si quisiera besarlo..._

 _—¡Es suficiente! —le vi ponerse de pie y supuse que aquello era todo, pero ese hombre no quería irse._

 _—Vamos, Mihawk —no me hizo gracia que lo llamara por su nombre—, ya habías aceptado._

 _—Sólo tienes que decirnos donde está el pelirrojo —lo abrazó por la espalda y se acercó a su oído, el resto no lo escuche, pero le mire dudar, y aquel desagradable hombre también lo notó, porque fue cuando lo besó._

 _Estaban de espaldas a mí, no vi la expresión de Mihawk, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por apartarle y eso me hizo encolerizar._

 _Abrí la puerta de golpe y entre erguido—. Esto es una fiesta privada, o me pueden incluir._

 _—¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?_

 _Eso me dolió... aun me duele..._

 _—De hecho lo es —él se puso delante de Mihawk con arrogancia, como si pudiera hacer algo contra mí... ¡Que idiota!_

 _Aquella fue una de las primeras veces que use mi haki. Estaba furioso e hice que los dos se tambalearan._

 _Mihawk entendió lo que pasaba casi al instante—. Shanks, tranquilízate._

 _Pero no pude._

 _Mientras ese hombre luchaba por no caer inconsciente hice su cabeza rodar."_

—Capitán... —la voz de Beckman lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Shanks le sonrió y alzó la botella a modo de brindis—. Lo mataría otra vez si pudiera.

El de cabello largo presionó el puente de su nariz mientras asentía—. No debería pensar en eso capitán, no le hace bien.

—Lo mataría mil veces si pudiera...

 _"—¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? —Le escuché gritar pero estaba muy ocupado observando aquel cráneo cercenado rodar hasta sus pies._

 _Siempre que recuerdo lo siguiente es como si sólo hubiese sido un espectador. Estaba fuera de mí, y caminé hacia él, amenazante. Él retrocedió, pero un librero le zanjó el paso, fue cuando lo aprisione y lo tome del cuello—. Crees qué porque sólo tengo un brazo soy poca cosa —no podía hablar, yo le cortaba el aire—. Crees qué puedes burlarte de mí._

 _Estaba cegado por los celos. Me sentía traicionado y herido, y yo nunca e sido un buen hombre, soy un pirata y aquel día me porte como uno. Maté a mi enemigo, tomé lo que era mío... a la fuerza, con violencia, entre insultos y golpes... lo tomé y lo herí de formas que estoy seguro que no puedo ser capaz de imaginar."_

Beckman se sentó en cuclillas delante de él. Suspiró—. Eso ya no importa —lentamente le apartó la botella de las manos—, es sólo pasado.

—No me delató —dijo Shanks con voz ahogado—, ese hombre era un vicealmirante de la marina, y Mihawk no me delató.

Beckman lo jaló para ayudarlo a levantarse—. No lo hizo —confirmó.

Shanks se colgó de su mejor amigo, no era capaz de mantéese en pie—. A pesar de todo...

El primer oficial suspiró. Su capitán le había confesado lo que había pasado aquella noche en una borrachera, pues aquel día en Kurainaga se había y había regresado sólo y luego de eso habían pasado muchos años antes de que ese par se volvieran a encontrar—. Capitán, necesita dormir.

—Está enamorado...

Beckman miró su expresión sombría de reojo—. Tal vez es momento de dejarlo marchar.

El pelirrojo soltó una fuerte carcajada—. Tal vez... —corroboró mientras andaban escaleras arriba, tal vez era momento de soltar aquella soga que lo ahogaba y volver a empezar.

4.

La cabeza le retumbaba por la resaca, por eso cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró de golpe emitió un gruñido y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

Beckman lo vio retorcerse y suspiró—. Hemos llegado —anunció—, y un mensajero a traído un sobre para usted.

Shanks se levantó y talló su cabeza—. No entiendo porque tiene que hacer todo tan complicado.

—Bueno, se supone que el muchacho está muerto.

El pelirrojo abrió el sobre y extendió el contenido con la información para su encuentro—. Se toma demasiadas molestias por ese crio —refunfuñó mientras leía.

El de cabello largo suspiró, a veces no sabía si Shanks olvidaba las cosas que hacía y decía cuando estaba ebrio, o simplemente le gustaba hacerse el tonto.

Shanks bufó con desagrado—. Esto va a ser un circo.

—Supongo que debo traerlos...

—No —lo interrumpió—, sólo tráelo a él.

—Pero capitán...

—Luego vas por la chica y la llevas donde están los tesoros para que busque ropa diferente —Akagami se puso de pie y guardo aquel papel en su bolsillo —. No deben reconocerla.

El pirata asintió y siguió la orden de su capitán.

Shanks entró a la ducha, si iba a renunciar de una vez por todas primero tenía que saber si el muchacho valía la pena.

5.

—Él no me agrada —anunció Perona a modo de Berrinche—. No me gusta su cara —ese hombre le recordaba al pirata de los mugiwara que la había vencido en Thriller Bark.

Miles de gotitas cayeron por la nuca de los tres hombres ahí—. No tengo que agradarte niña —sentenció Yasopp—, sólo debo llevarte a donde tenemos la ropa de mujer para que te cambies.

—No quiero —la chica se cruzó de brazos tanto como los grilletes le permitieron y giró la cara haciendo un mohín—. No iré a ningún lado sin Zoro.

El artillero se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado—. Tu novio debe hablar con el capitán.

Ella comenzó a sorber su nariz—. No quiero quedarme sola contigo —chilló—, pervertido.

Zoro le sujetó un hombro para calmarla—. Si tratan de lastimarte yo iré por ti.

La chica se frotó los ojos y la nariz—. Lo prometes.

—Claro.

Yasopp se alzó de hombros—. Amor joven —y recibió una mirada fulminante del peliverde, pero aquel evento concluyó y finalmente se separaron.

Zoro iba detrás de Beckman hasta el camarote de Akagami. No quería ir a donde estaba ese pelirrojo, pero iban a desembarcar y debían hacerlo con tiento... Pronto vería a Mihawk y eso era más importante para él que lo que pudiera decirle el pelirrojo... o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.


	21. Chapter 21

Olvídate de él.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse con el younko sin camisa andando tranquilamente por esta, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Miró el muñón de su brazo recordando la historia que Luffy le había contado y luego miró la espada que estaba colgada en el fondo de la habitación, pero no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo.

Apartó la mirada y centró su atención en el suelo, pero la estridente risa del pelirrojo lo hizo mirarlo otra vez—. Eres un espadachín, ¿no es así? —el peliverde endureció el semblante y asintió—. Me sorprende que nunca hayas visto algo como esto —señaló su muñón con la cabeza mientras se ponía una camisa hawaiana.

El peliverde torció el gesto—. Se puede ver de todo en el mundo.

—Si —un destelló de melancolía brillo en los ojos del mayor—. ¿Lo amas?

La pregunta del pelirrojo le cayó como tambo de agua helada en la espalda. Un leve rubor se estacionó en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué?

Shanks rió—. A Mihawk —le aclaró, divertido—, ¿lo amas?

Zoro enarcó una ceja con suspicacia intentando encontrar sorna en su semblante o su voz, pero lo único que parecía haber en aquella habitación era nostalgia. Se irguió, recuperando un poco la calma.

— No creo que tenga porque responderle eso a usted —la mirada desafiante de Zoro no era simulada—, ni a nadie más.

Shanks suspiró. Estaba cansado, tenía resaca y lo último que deseaba era dejar a aquel muchacho con Mihawk. Siempre había sido optimista, y aún tenía esperanza.

—Yo sí.

El corazón de Zoro se paralizó. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo aquello? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Cuando éramos jóvenes tuvimos una relación. No era una ventura, sino algo serio... o eso pensaba yo...

—No es asunto mío —lo interrumpió el más joven. No quería saber de las relaciones que había tenido el shishibukai en el pasado, ya bastante le atormentaban las que tenía en la actualidad. Miró al pelirrojo con firmeza, completamente estoico... al menos en apariencia.

—Me dejó cuando perdí el brazo —Shanks continuó hablando, ignorando las palabras de Zoro—. También dejó de considerarme un oponente digno —una sonrisa se le escapó—, según él no tendría ningún mérito ganarle a alguien sin un brazo.

— ¿Para qué me dice eso?

— Quiero que sepas la persona que él es.

— En todo caso no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme —le cortó—. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que me dé la gana, con quien me dé la gana —enfatizó el _"quien"_ , intentando ser lo suficientemente claro.

Estaba completamente convencido de que tener una relación con Mihawk era ridículo y absurdo, sabía que se veía con otras personas y además estaba consciente de que lo consideraba un debilucho. También sabía que la imagen que se hubiera hecho de él en los mares del este se había desmoronado el día que le pidió que lo entrenara. Sabía que para el shishibukai él no era más que un estorbo... o quizá un entretenimiento, sin embargo no necesitaba enterarse de los corazones que había roto a lo largo de su vida para saber que no podía esperar nada de él... nada más que una aventura.

— Aunque te use y te deseche después, cuando ya no le sirvas.

Si el pelirrojo quería ser hiriente, sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

—Si acaso él llegara a usarme... probablemente sea porque yo lo quise así —apretaba y cerraba los puños, tratando de controlar sus emociones—. Sólo los cobardes toman por la fuerza.

* * *

Tocaron tres veces antes que llegara la puerta—. Su mensaje ha sido entregado —informó el hombre del otro lado del umbral.

—Gracias —fue su seca respuesta, antes de cerrarle puerta en la cara de aquel individuo.

Llevaba años sin pisar aquella isla. Desde que la marina lo había contactado por primera vez y aquel capitán le había ofrecido el título de Shishibukai.

 _"—La marina debe estar muy desesperada para buscar aliados entre asesinos y malvivientes._

 _El hombre de cabello dorado y ojos celestes le sonrió—. La verdad es que si —admitió con una sinceridad inesperada—. La ejecución de Roger no resultó como esperaban los superiores. Lejos de disminuir los crímenes, aumentó la piratería._

 _—Es una propuesta interesante, pero debo declinar —se puso en pie._

 _—Es su oportunidad de ser uno de los buenos —Mihawk se detuvo, pero no se giró—. Sé que su único objetivo es ser el mejor, así que le doy la oportunidad de recorrer el mar a su antojo y enfrentarse a los más fuertes."_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aceptara aquella propuesta. En aquellos tiempos no tenía lazos que lo unieran a nadie y Akagami sólo era un hombre que había visto en Loguetown alguna vez.

Suspiró y anduvo hasta la ventana. Había llegado una noche antes que la tripulación del younko pese a que había salido un par de horas más tarde, y eso no le agradaba.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, quería confiar en él, en su honor...

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, haciéndolo estremecer y suspiró para espabilar. Estaba preocupado aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario. Conocía la fuerza de Shanks y sabía que cuando perdía la cabeza era...

—Maldita sea —golpeó la pared con el puño. Si seguía pensando iba a volverse loco.

* * *

Zoro estaba contra la pared con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Akagami había caminado hasta él, haciéndolo retroceder hasta encontrarse con el muro, y luego había lanzado un puñetazo junto a su cara. La expresión que aquel hombre tenía era aterradora—. ¿Qué estas insinuando? —lo cuestionó el younko.

—No estoy insinuando nada —respondió con firmeza—, sólo he dicho lo que pienso.

La dura expresión del pelirrojo se desvaneció poco a poco y comenzó a sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado—. Claro, sólo una opinión sin relevancia.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese hombre?

Shanks se apartó de él de manera lenta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su capa, su semblante había cambiado por completo—. No hablas mucho con él, ¿cierto?

Zoro enarcó una ceja. Aquel hombre estaba de espaldas a él, poniéndose aquella prenda con calma—. No de ti —respondió.

Sabía que realmente él y Mihawk no hablaban de mucho, la mayoría de lo que se decía era siempre sobre el entrenamiento o cualquier otra trivialidad sin importancia. Nunca había tenido una conversación realmente profunda con él, de hecho la única vez que se dio aquella oportunidad fue la vez que se encontraron en aquella iglesia devastada de Kurainaga. Quizás esa había sido la conversación más íntima y profunda que había tenido con él, y sólo había durado unos minutos... sin embargo no pensaba decirle eso a Akagami Shanks.

El pelirrojo le sonrió al mirarlo de nuevo—. Con lo reservado que siempre ha sido, dudo que hablen de nada.

—Te sorprendería lo diferente que es con los demás —no sabía porque estaba diciendo aquello, quizá sólo estaba celoso—. No esperes que me trate igual que a ti —le sonrió, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener aquella fachada ante la mirada fulminante que el pelirrojo le dedicó. Si hubiera podido calcinarlo con la mirada seguramente ya estaría muerto.

Akagami sonrió—. ¿Quieres compartir experiencias? —la sonrisa de Zoro se borró —. Puedo contarte como se retorcía de placer cuando besaba su nuca, y como...

—Sólo me hiciste venir para esto —lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

—No —admitió él mayor—. Se supone que estás muerto, así que debes pasar desapercibido —le arrojó una prendas de ropa.

—No voy a esconderme.

—Tu novia ya le causo bastantes problemas con la fiestecita que armó, así que si no quieres complicarles más las cosas te cambiaras y te comportaras.

Aquello lo irritó tanto que apretó los puños para contenerse. Ahora lo estaba tratando cómo si fuera un niño. Caminó rumbo a la puerta al fondo de la habitación, asumiendo que se trataba del baño.

Shanks le sujetó de un brazo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance—. Si sólo estás jugando deja las cosas como están —el más joven lo miró—, él no es tan fuerte como parece...

— Él es el mejor —lo interrumpió Zoro, evidentemente irritado, apartándose del agarre.

Akagami sonrió—. No me refiero a eso —intentó explicar—. Creo que aún le duele lo que nos separó...

— Ahórratelo —le cortó el espadachín—. No me importa.

—Tal vez sólo te está usando, cómo a Crocodaile o a los demás.

Zoro tenía la vista clavada en algún punto del suelo, pero tras un suspiró levantó la mirada con determinación—. Si ese fuera el caso, no es tu problema.

— Intento ayudarte...

— No necesito tu ayuda.

Shanks apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pero tras unos segundos sonrió jovialmente, apartándose de él—. ¡Excelente! —le palmeó la espalda—. Pues, prepárate para volverlo a ver.

El pelirrojo lo dejó sólo en el camarote, y él comenzó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha e ir donde el shichibukai.

* * *

— Casi puedo perdonarles que me tuvieran prisionera esta semana —canturreó Perona mientras daba vueltas en el muelle, deleitándose con el hermoso vestido que había sacado del cuarto de tesoros.

El vestido era rosa con encajes negros, cuello alto, manga bufante y aunque la falda era arriba de las rodillas era de cuatro volantes. Llevaba también unos encantadores guantes de encaje y unas botas de caña alta y tacón robusto. Lucia verdaderamente encantadora.

— Si fueras menos agresiva y caprichosa no te habríamos tenido de ese modo —sentenció Yasopp mientras la observaba deleitarse con los volantes de su atuendo.

Perona paró en seco y lo miró con frialdad—. Fueron ustedes los que asaltaron mi habitación de madrugada —le recordó con expresión sombría—. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?

El hombre de rulos comenzó a reír con algo de nerviosismo—. Acordemos que ambas partes actuamos mal.

La joven lo miró con desprecio antes de hacer que uno de sus fantasmas lo atravesara y cayera deprimido. Era gratificante poder hacer eso de nuevo. Movió los dedos de s izquierda haciendo a los espectros volar de regreso hacia ella, pero cuando iba a lanzarlos otra vez contra aquel hombre una mano sujeto su muñeca, frenándola.

—Deja de jugar o haré que vuelvan a esposarte.

Ella apartó el brazo—. Está bien.

Beckman le extendió una capa—. Creo que lloverá.

La chica miró los escasos nubarrones con suspicacia, pero aun así tomó aquella prenda y se cubrió. En cuanto Zoro llegó se marcharon rumbo al pueblo y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo.

* * *

El shishibukai los recibió con indiferencia en un concurrido bar. Saludo a Beckman y al resto de los piratas y se alejó escaleras arriba junto a Zoro, Perona y Akagami.

 _"—No armen escándalo."_

Les gritó Shanks mientras se apartaba junto a su viejo amigo.

Al entrar en la habitación la pelirosa dejó caer la capa y saltó sobre una de las camas.

—¿Están bien? —A Mihawk no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

—Claro que lo están —respondió Akagami, antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera decir algo—. ¿Qué creías que iba a hacerles?

—Tú dime.

Shanks rió con fuerza—. Tan mal concepto tienes de mí.

—Crea fama y échate a dormir.

Ni Zoro, ni Perona comprendían que estaba sucediendo, pero la tensión se sentía en el aire.

El pelirrojo observó a su alrededor—. Pensé que nos veríamos en el mismo hotel de siempre.

Mihawk miró a Zoro por el rabillo del ojo, pero él estaba caminando hacia la ventana, así que no pudo mirar su expresión—. Gracias por todo, Akagami.

—Te has vuelto muy frio —le dijo con voz suave—. Tomate una copa conmigo, al menos...

—En otra ocasión, quizás.

—Por favor...

Mihawk suspiró—. Sólo una copa.

—Sólo una.

Cuando los hombres dejaron la habitación la chica se levantó de la cama, indignada—. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Zoro se quitó la capa y la arrojó contra la puerta, pero no respondió, sino que se dejó caer en la cama y le dio la espalda con la esperanza de que lo dejara en paz, al menos por una vez.

* * *

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, alejados del bullicio y la atención del resto de los clientes del lugar. Shanks pidió una botella de sake y Mihawk una copa de vino... _« Sólo una copa. »_ Pensó mientras el mesero les entregaba las bebidas—. ¿Cuánto te va a durar esta aventura?

Mihawk dio un sorbo a su bebida y lo miró—. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso? —evadió.

—Podrías ser su padre.

El pelinegro torció el gesto—. ¿Qué quieres Shanks?

* * *

—Pareciera que nunca dejará de llover —murmuró mientras veía las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

Perona lo abrazó por la espalda—. No te deprimas.

—No estoy deprimido —respondió. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión seria.

—Si no sintiera nada por ti...

—¡Ya basta! —se levantó, apartándola de golpe. No quería escuchar sus comentarios optimistas, ni quería pensar en lo que había pasado entre él y el shishibukai. Estaba hartó de sentirse como un idiota y estaba hartó de no poderlo evitar—. No importa lo que haya pasado, ya no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

La joven abrió los labios para espetar, pero se contuvo. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. De acuerdo —asintió, deteniéndose junto a él y sujetando uno de sus hombros—. Háblalo entonces con quien tienes que hablarlo.

Zoro escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se maldijo mentalmente por no lograr concentrarse cuando su mente estaba tan dispersa por sus ridículas emociones.

— ¿Interrumpí algo?

El peliverde suspiró, agotado—. No —mintió—, nada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Claro que no lo estaba. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio y estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso. No soportaba más aquella obsesión que lo estaba volviendo loco—. Si, lo estoy —volvió a mentir. Después de todo qué podía decirle en realidad, qué se había enamorado de él y no lograba concentrarse en su entrenamiento, qué quedarse en su isla aquellos dos años realmente no había sido una buena idea, qué no soportaba la idea de ser sólo uno más para él... Con qué derecho podría decirle nada de aquello.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

Quiso volverse a mirarlo, pues en su voz escuchó un suspiro de alivio que no comprendía, sin embargo no lo hizo, su orgullo lo detuvo, sin importar que su cabeza le gritaba _"míralo"_ y su corazón se comprimía dolorosamente—. ¿Tuviste problemas con la marina?

—Nada de qué preocuparse.

El silencio reino los siguientes minutos, siendo interrumpido sólo por el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos esporádicos que iluminaban todo. Mihawk pasó junto a él hasta la ventana y lo miró despedirse de alguien... _«Akagami.»_ Apretó los puños ante aquel pensamiento—. Se llevan bastante bien —soltó sin pensarlo.

El mayor lo miró un poco desconcertado—. No realmente.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Zoro no tenía nada que decirle, iría a buscar a Perona y continuaría con su vida cómo lo había hecho...

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos muy grandes, por la sorpresa.

—No estaba en mis planes nada de esto —admitió alzándose de hombros. Zoro sintió a su corazón contraerse—, sólo pasó...

— Algunas cosas pasan aunque no las planeemos.

— Lo sé.

Se miraron, aunque él no estaba seguro lo que el mayor podía estar pensando en aquel momento.

—Roronoa... sobre lo que paso entre nosotros...

No quería escuchar nada, pero no quería decirlo. Iba a aguantar aquello y seguiría adelante.

Mihawk suspiró. No le gustaba el silencio del más joven... sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía el qué—. Me gustaría que se repitiera...

—Claro —aceptó, pero por alguna razón aquella respuesta no le gustó al mayor.

El shishibukai caminó hasta él he intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero se apartó. El pecho le dolía.

Mihawk apretó los puños, apartando los brazos de él, y tragó saliva mientras un inmenso temor le aplastaba el pecho—. ¿Te lastimó? —Zoro lo miró confundido—. ¿Shanks te hizo dañó? —reformuló, tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Shanks?

—Si te puso una mano encima yo...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —lo interrumpió confundido. Un trueno iluminó la habitación y por un segundo pudo ver toda la turbación y él miedo que reflejaban aquellos ojos ambarinos.

—No importa.

—No entiendo nada.

—No hay nada que entender, Roronoa.

Aquello no lo convenció—. Se supone que es tu amigo —indagó con insistencia—, que hubo un tiempo que fueron más que eso... ¿Por qué piensas así de él?

—Es un pirata.

—Yo también.

Mihawk lo miró—. No hagas eso —pidió con voz suave—, no te compares así con él.

—Si tuviera una idea de qué demonios hablas quizás lo entendería.

El shishibukai se rió de manera extraña, caminó por la habitación y acabó sentándose en un sofá que se encontraba en una esquina de la misma—. Hay cosas que trató de no recordar —explicó...

* * *

Toda la tripulación subió al barco un poco cansada. Seguramente les habría gustado estar más tiempo en aquel bar, pero el capitán no tenía deseos de continuar ahí. Beckman lo siguió hasta su camarote y cerró la puerta al entrar.

—Sabes que siempre te admiré —admitió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. El mayor se limitó a mirarlo—. Cuando te veía pensaba: _"ese hombre es justo como me gustaría ser."_

— ¿Por qué no descansa?

— ¿Mihawk estuvo conmigo cuando perdí el brazo?

— ¿Se lo dijo al fin?

Shanks rió—. Nunca me dijiste nada.

—Se lo prometí...

—Tengo una década pensando que el bastardo me engañaba y por esa razón no estuvo ahí —una risa un tanto histérica se le escapó—, y ahora resulta que me cuidó día y noche aunque yo te llamaba a ti.

—Pensé en decírselo —aceptó su primer oficial luego de algunos minutos de silencio—, pero cuando me contó lo que paso en Kurainaga... —suspiró—. Pensé que sería más fácil para usted pensar que la culpa era de él.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír a carcajadas. Beckman era su mejor amigo, era quien lo cuidaba siempre, era perfectamente normal que en sus delirios, mientras la fiebre lo estaba matando, lo llamara a él... ¿no? Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que él que estaba a su lado era Mihawk, cómo iba a saber que escucharlo le había herido si no se había tomado la molestia de explicarlo... _« ¿Y en qué momento iba a hacerlo? »_ Cuando llegó y lo encontró con aquel hombre no le intereso escuchar explicaciones y actuó justo cómo lo que era _"un vulgar pirata"_.

—Tengo lo que me merezco, ¿verdad?

El mayor suspiró, y anulando la distancia que había entre los dos lo abrazo—. Todos cometemos errores, capitán.

* * *

Zoro escuchó en silencio mientras la rabia y un montón de preguntas le asaltaban, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor no hablar.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, pero no quería que la marina te encontrará —explicó el de cabello azabache—, así que simplemente, confié en tu entereza.

—Estoy bien —susurró. Quería ir hasta él y abrazarlo, pero sus piernas simplemente no le respondían. El orgullo lo frenaba.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

Nuevamente el maldito silencio ocupó la habitación. Zoro maldijo a su orgullo y deseo ser diferente, más sin embargo no se movió, no podía exponerse así, exponer sus absurdos sentimientos a la mofa... pero, si Mihawk le había confiado aquello—. Olvídate de él, sólo es un imbécil.

Mihawk le sonrió—. No soy alguien que viva aferrado al pasado, Roronoa —aquello sonrisa hizo que el corazón del más joven diera un vuelco y sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín—, menos ahora...

Agradeció en silencio el sonido de la lluvia que opacaba los fuertes y rápidos latidos que emitía su corazón. El mayor se acercó a él lentamente y levantó la derecha para acariciarle la mejilla. Esta vez no se apartó, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella caricia preguntándose si podía haber algo más perfecto que aquello.

Mihawk se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Estoy enamorado de ti —y entonces lo besó, y cuando los labios de Zoro respondieron y sus brazos lo rodearon todo lo demás desapareció.

* * *

 **N/M: Bueno, esta historia esta por terminar. Ustedes saben que cuando se acaba el drama se acaba la historia. n_n Probablemente el proximo sera el ultimo episodio. Gracias por seguirme.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
